To eighth year and beyond
by weasleyfanno1
Summary: Sequel to 'The Werewolf's Daughter'. Follow Maya, Draco and their newborn Arya as they head to Hogwarts and beyond. Rated M just in case...
1. A Big day ahead

**To eighth year and beyond**

**A Big Day ahead**

'Come on sweetheart, you have to go to sleep!' Maya Jones groaned to her daughter, Arya Lupin-Black. Arya was only 24 days old and despite being a fairly good sleeper up until that point, she had decided that tonight was the night she didn't want to sleep – in fact she wanted to cry instead.

'Munchkin' Maya sighed, '_Please_ go to sleep.' She rocked her daughter back and forth, but the baby just carried on crying. She had fed her; burped her; changed her and sang to her. Nothing was working.

'Maya, you ok?' came a sleepy voice from the bed.

'Yeah, go back to sleep Draco. Just trying to get Arya back off.' She whispered.

She then felt a hand on hers. 'She won't sleep?' he asked, looking down at his girlfriend. Maya shook her head and yawned.

'Let me try? You're tired!'

'No Draco, you need sleep too.' She responded, looking into his eyes.

'Ok, why don't we both go to bed and she can sleep in between us?'

'I don't know Draco. I've read that can be dangerous and she doesn't want to sleep; she just wants to cry!'

'We'll be careful. Maybe she doesn't want to be in her cot?' he shrugged 'Maybe she would like to lie next to us for tonight.'

Maya was hesitant but another yawn made her realise she seriously needed some sleep.

Draco took Arya from Maya and let her get into bed. She moved all of the pillows so they were nowhere near where the baby would be and lay down with her arm outstretched. Draco lay Arya down on Maya's arm and then got into bed himself.

'Your arm is going to be sore if you lie like that.' He said to her, moving Arya so she could take her arm back.

'I feel like it's safer there though.' She said. 'It will make me remember she's there, so I don't roll over on to her.'

'Maya, you're not going to roll on to her.' He promised. 'She'll be fine. Now, sleep.' He ordered his girlfriend, while he stroked their daughter's tummy. She was no longer crying and after a few minutes of him soothing her, she started to close her eyes.

…

Maya woke with a start when her alarm went off the next morning; the sudden movement and noise set Arya off again.

'Oh, I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sorry.' She moaned, leaning down to kiss her daughter. Maya smiled as she thought about that. _My daughter. Our daughter_. She sighed as she looked over at Draco; he looked so peaceful and she found herself just sitting watching him for a few minutes.

'Do I have something on my face?' a voice asked and when she looked up at his eyes, his beautiful grey eyes, she realised he was awake.

Maya giggled. 'No, I was just thinking about us. About our family – I still can't believe she's ours.' She whispered, nodding to their daughter, who was gurgling away.

'I know. Sometimes when I wake up, I forget and then when I hear her in her cot I remember, and I get so happy. The same when I look at you.' He smiled, leaning over the baby to kiss her.

Arya gurgled and kicked her legs. 'Owww.' Draco complained, rubbing his cheek.

'Ooh, we have a possessive baby!' Maya chuckled, rubbing his cheek where the tiny foot had hit him.

'We have to get up and get ready.' She added, after a few moments.

'Back to Hogwarts' He sighed, 'You ready for this?'

Maya nodded and started to get up from the bed. Arya, sensing her parents moving started to bawl.

'Ohh, don't worry Princess, we weren't forgetting about you.' Draco cooed, leaning over her and lifting her out of the bed. 'I'll feed her, bathe her and get her ready. You check we have everything?' Maya nodded and started looking through their suitcases.

'Draco, do you know where Moony and Padfoot are?' she asked, coming in to the bathroom as he bathed Arya.

'Your dad and Sirius?' he asked, confused.

Maya laughed. 'No, Arya's teddies. I can't see them. I wonder if that's why she couldn't sleep last night? I didn't even notice they weren't in her cot.'

'No, I haven't sweetheart. Maybe in your dad's study? She was in there with him before bedtime yesterday.'

Maya nodded and made her way downstairs; she passed Narcissa in the hallway, but the older woman barely looked at her before hurrying up the stairs. Maya sighed thinking back to the conversation they had yesterday.

'_You two will be so busy with classes, you won't have any time for her at Hogwarts. We can look after her here!'_ Narcissa had seethed.

''_We're not going to leave her here!' Maya shouted. 'She's our daughter and she's coming with us. Why do you want us to leave her behind?' _

'_Maya, I don't WANT you to leave her behind, but I think it's for the best. Is it really a good life for a baby at Hogwarts?'_

'_Well it's never happened before so we'll let you know once we're settled.' Maya hissed, flouncing out of the room._

Draco had come back up ten minutes later and told her he had made sure his mum knew they were both on the same page.

'_Mum, did you really think we would leave Arya here?' Draco asked sadly. 'She's our daughter mum, Maya can hardly bear to be away from her for 5 minutes, never mind a school term!' _

'_Well, don't blame me if your NEWTs don't go well.' Narcissa responded and walked out. _

Maya sighed again and entered her father's study. 'Dad have you se- umm, what are you doing?' she asked, confused. Sirius and Remus were standing with Arya's teddies in their hands, casting spells on them.

'Nothing!' they both said at once.

'No, seriously – what are you doing?'

'We just wanted to-.' Sirius started, looking at his friend for help.

'We just want to make sure Arya doesn't forget our voices.' Remus said, quietly. 'We were casting spells on the teddies so they would speak to Arya with our voices.'

'Seriously? That's so cool! Can I hear?'

Remus, glad that his daughter was ok with what they were doing, handed Moony over to her. 'Just squeeze the paw.' He said.

'Arya Lupin-Black, Grandpa Remus loves you so much!' a soppy voice said.

'Aww Dad, that's amazing!'

Sirius jumped up and handed Maya Padfoot and told her to squeeze his nose. 'Arya Lupin-Black, Grandad Sirius loves you more!'

Remus threw daggers at Sirius while Maya laughed. 'Thank you both; this is very sweet.' She smiled, giving them both a kiss before heading back to their room and showing Arya the teddies. Arya's eyes lit up when she heard both voices.

'She's going to miss them so much.' She whispered to Draco, leaning in to his chest.

'I know, but we'll still see them all the time. McGonagall has already said that as long as the eighth years show up to classes and the majority of meals, we can pretty much do whatever we want.' He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Maya nodded and smiled up at him.

'It's 9.45.' he said, looking at his watch. 'We should get going – we've got so much stuff!' he laughed.

Maya nodded and gathered up Arya, Moony and Padfoot, while Draco levitated their luggage. They made their way downstairs.

'Are you all ready?' Remus asked, coming out of his study. Maya nodded.

'Thanks again for driving us Dad.' She smiled.

'No problem. Let me just get the keys and then I'll help Draco pack up the car. You put Arya in to her car seat ok?' Maya nodded again.

Draco followed Remus to the kitchen where they found the keys; they then went out to the car and started to load all the luggage in to the boot. Maya started to settle Arya in to her car seat. The girl hated this thing, but it was handy – Maya soothed her with kisses and her new teddies, making them talk to her.

'Maya?' A voice said behind her.

'Narcissa.' Maya said, without turning around.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry.' The older woman whispered, kneeling down next to Maya where she was settling Arya. 'I know you would never leave her here. I'm just going to miss you all so much.'

'Cissy, we'll miss you too. Especially Arya – she adores her granny Cissy! I'm sorry for yesterday too – I shouldn't have shouted at you.'

'You had every right to shout at me! I was being crazy! Now, when are you coming back?' she asked, staring at her granddaughter.

Maya laughed. 'We'll be back every Saturday for tea. That way, Draco and I won't be too tired after classes and we won't need to leave too early for classes the next day.' Narcissa nodded.

'Maya, we're ready for the car seat.' Draco called from the front door.

'Coming!' she shouted back, standing up. Narcissa kissed her granddaughter again and then hugged Maya.

'Look after yourselves.' She said, coming to the front door and hugging her son too.

'We will mum – see you in 3 days ok!' Draco laughed.


	2. Head Boy

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Head-Boy**

'ARGH!' someone shouted, as they slammed the compartment door.

'What the fuck?' Maya groaned, opening her eyes and looking at the door. 'Hermione! I just got Arya to sleep.' She moaned at her friend, trying to settle the baby that started to wail.

'Shit, sorry guys.' Hermione whispered, coming over and taking Arya from a very tired Maya. 'Sorry beautiful girl.' She said to the baby, cradling her.

'Why were you shouting anyway?' Maya asked, yawning.

'You won't believe who the Head Boy is.' She said, through gritted teeth.

'Who?' Maya asked, confused.

'Theodore Nott! Can you imagine?!'

'Woah, really?' Maya said, wondering how that had come about.

'Yeah, and the first thing he said to me? "Oh look, it's the little know-it-all mudblood.'

'SERIOUSLY?' Maya shouted, standing up and making for the compartment door.

'No, Maya. Just leave it.' Hermione said, using her wand to block the compartment door.

'Hermione, he can't get away with that!'

'Just leave it Maya; the word means nothing to me now.' She said, cooing over Arya. Maya knew she was lying though; being told you had "dirty blood" wasn't nice for anyone. She would speak to Draco about Theodore.

'Where are the boys?' Hermione asked, noticing that Maya and Arya were alone.

'They wanted to play exploding snap so went to a different compartment.' Maya answered. 'Do you mind if I go and look for them?'

Hermione nodded and Maya left the compartment. She had only walked a couple of compartments up when she heard a voice. 'Hello blood traitor. So, you finally came out of hiding?' they sneered. Maya looked in the next compartment and saw Theodore Nott speaking to Draco.

'Whatever Theo; I'm proud of what I did all those years ago. I'm sure you can't be proud of everything you did.' Draco answered.

'Of course I'm proud.' The boy sneered. 'I stood up for what I believed in.'

'Yeah, and so did I. So did the Order, who won the war. Just give it up Theo, no one will put up with the pure-blood self-righteousness anymore. Also, I see you are Head Boy. You must have been given that badge for a reason – make sure you live up to whatever expectations come of a Head Boy.'

Maya didn't hear anything else but the next thing she knew she was being knocked out of the way when Theo flounced out of the compartment.

'Watch it!' she shouted at him.

'You watch it you bitch.' Theo snapped back.

'What did you just say to her?' Draco roared, coming out of the compartment.

'Just leave him Draco. If he carries on like that, he won't be here very long.' Maya said, pulling his arm. 'Draco, just leave him.' Maya shouted, tugging his arm back as Draco tried to pull away from her.

Draco eventually turned around, breathing heavily. 'There's no place for all that superiority anymore. How did he even get Head Boy?'

'God knows. He's a dick – he called Hermione a Mudblood!'

'SERIOUSLY?' Draco shouted, trying to pull away from Maya again.

'Draco, stop! Hermione said to leave it.'

Draco nodded, breathing heavy again and Maya knew he was counting to ten.

'Where's Arya?' he eventually asked.

'She's with Hermione.' Maya smiled, pulling Draco to her for a kiss.

'Did you get a sleep?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Oh about ten minutes.' She responded, rolling her eyes. 'Hermione came in, shouting about that prick. She woke us up.'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'What are you sorry for?' she asked, chuckling.

'That I wasn't there when you woke up.'

'Awww baby, you're so sweet.' She said, kissing him again. Once done, she led him back to their compartment.

…

'Eighth years, I would be grateful if you could please stay behind; all other years you can leave for your common rooms.' Professor McGonagall said, dismissing the majority of students. Once the hall was deserted, Maya looked around and noticed there was only about 10 eighth years:

Hermione, her, Draco, Neville, Dean, Parvati & Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Theo Nott. Theo was sat away from everyone else, sending out death glares to anyone that dared look at him.

'Attention please. Due to space, we have decided that the eighty years will have their own tower. You are all also of age and I am aware that some of you are engaged/involved/have kids, so you will be allowed to share rooms. Miss Granger, Mr Nott, you will also be in the eighth-year tower and not in a separate heads common room.'

Hermione nodded, but Theo just scowled.

'All of you may go, apart from Mr Black and Miss Jones. Can you both stay please?'

Maya and Draco nodded. 'Oh, your password is NEWTS.' McGonagall called after them.

'Now, Miss Jones, Mr Black. As promised, we have arranged your childcare. You have been assigned a house-elf for the care of Arya. Winky!' she called, and a house-elf appeared with a pop.

'Yes miss.'

'Winky, this is Miss Jones and Mr Black, plus their daughter Arya who you will be looking after.'

'Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs.' Winky said, smiling at the teens. 'Winky is very much looking forward to looking after a baby again.'

'Nice to meet you too Winky! You can call me Maya, and this is Draco. This' she said, holding the baby down to Winky 'is Arya.'

Winky's smiled widened even further. 'She's beautiful.' Winky said, smiling down at Arya, who giggled at the elf. 'Winky will come to your common room tomorrow morning at 8am.' And with that, she disappeared with a pop.

'Professor – I have to ask. Will Winky be paid for this? Hermione will never forgive me if she isn't.'

'Not to worry Maya, all of the elves within Hogwarts are now paid – thanks to Miss Granger.'

Maya beamed at that – she would need to remember and let Hermione know.

…

Draco watched his girlfriend from the doorway of their bedroom; she was looking at herself in the mirror and she looked very pissed off.

'Are you ok?' He asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around her.

'No..I mean yes..maybe?' she answered, confused.

Draco chuckled. 'What's wrong?'

'Just look in the mirror and you'll see what's wrong with me.'

'What?' Draco asked, now also confused.

'Look at me. I'm so fat.' She said, looking down at her body.

'FAT?' he laughed. 'You, fat?'

'You don't need to laugh at me Draco.' She snapped.

'Hey, I'm not laughing _at _you. Why do you think you're fat?'

'Well, look at me. I feel so fat and frumpy since I had Arya.'

Draco laughed again. 'Maya, you have your pre-pregnancy body back! You were back out running within 2 weeks of Arya being born and I have to say, I think you are more beautiful than ever. I look at you and I find you incredibly sexy, like I always have, but then I remember you carried a baby for 9 months and I love you and your body even more. You're amazing.'

Maya looked at the floor. 'I just don't feel it right now.' She said, sadly.

'Let me show you.' He whispered in her ear and led her over to their bed. He quickly cast a silencing charm on their door and checked that Arya was sleeping.

'Can I show you how amazing and beautiful I think you are?' he asked.

Maya nodded, and he started to kiss her all over. Eventually, he started to take off her clothes; Maya tried to stop him taking off her shirt, but he soon had it off and he was kissing her tummy where she had stretchmarks. The whole time he whispered to her about why he loved that part of her body and how beautiful it was. Soon, they were making love; it wasn't like the times they had before which had always been good but also wild and adventurous; this was more about love.

'Thank you.' Maya whispered once they were both done, and Draco held her in his arms.

'You ever feel like that again you come to me ok? I will happily show you how beautiful you are to me every day.'

Maya smiled and fell asleep in his arms; her favourite place to be.


	3. Distance between us

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Distance between us**

'Maya, do you mind if I go to the library to study tonight?' Draco asked, while he got Arya dressed. 'The common room is just too noisy!' he complained.

'Sure, I don't mind.' Maya answered from her dressing table, where she was putting on her makeup.

'All dressed princess.' Draco cooed, kissing his daughter. 'All ready for Nanny Winky!'

Maya looked up and smiled over at them. 'I seriously got so lucky that you chose me.' She smiled, coming over to stand next to them.

'I got lucky that you said yes and then we got lucky with this beautiful little baby.' He said, kissing her.

'Oh, sorry Miss and Mr' a voice said behind them. Maya turned around. 'No problem Winky! Are you early?' Maya asked, confused.

'No Miss, Winky is right on time.' The elf answered, walking over to Arya. 'Mr and Miss must go for breakfast now.' The elf said, standing up on her step so she could reach Arya in her cot.

Maya nodded, kissed her daughter and they both left. They ate breakfast and then left for their classes.

'See you later.' Maya said, kissing Draco as she left for her first class.

…

'Well baby girl, looks like it's just you and me again.' Maya sighed to Arya. This was the 4th night in a row that Draco had gone to study in the library and Maya was starting to get a bit pissed. She knew that this was a hard year – but it was for both of them and so far, she had barely had time to study. Arya was a good baby; a really good baby but the noise from the common room was usually quite loud. Maya had tried casting a silencing charm but then when Draco came back, she didn't hear him and jumped halfway across the room when he started talking to her one night, so she didn't really like casting that.

'You are beautiful baby girl, you know that?' she cooed over her daughter, who was lying on the bed, Maya lying next to her. 'You look so much like your Daddy. You've definitely inherited that Malfoy hair anyway!' she chuckled.

'WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' a voice shouted from the common room and Maya jumped.

_What the hell?_

Maya quickly put Arya in her cot and grabbed her wand, making her way out to the common room. Hermione and Theo were facing each other, both their faces filled with rage.

'JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID LITTLE MUDBLOOD!'

'IT'S KIND OF HARD DEATH-EATER – WE SHARE A FUCKING DORMITORY AND WE'RE THE STUDENT HEADS – WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!' Hermione shouted back.

Maya had walked over to the kitchen, watching the scene unfold and was about to intervene. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched noise right next to her ear.

'Ow, fuck!' she moaned, looking around.

'Sorry.' Draco said, 'I just needed that to stop.'

'Déjà vu.' Maya muttered.

'You two seriously need to give this shit up.' Draco said to the Heads. 'We have a daughter in this dormitory, and I DON'T want her hearing "mudblood" and "death-eater" on a daily basis. Theo, I get it, you don't like anyone here, but you chose to come back and you chose to accept the Head Boy post. You seriously need to get your shit together and start treating _EVERYONE_ with respect. Hermione, retaliating is totally below you. Screaming matches have been below you since your fourth year. Please, for the sake of everyone in this dormitory, please find another way to deal with each other?'

Theo didn't say anything; he just stormed off to his room. Hermione however, had the decency to apologise to everyone. 'He is just so hard to work with.' She sighed, also retiring to her room.

'Well, well, well – looks like I came back just in time for the drama.' A voice said behind Maya and Draco. Maya groaned. She would know that voice anywhere.

'Pug-face.' She muttered, looking up at Draco, who nodded, confirming her suspicions.

'Now, now Maya. No need to be a bitch.' Pansy smirked.

'Always a need when you're around Pansy.' Maya said, throwing the other girl a death glare. 'What are you even doing here?'

'NEWTS of course.' Pansy laughed making her way up to a spare bedroom.

'You ok?' Draco asked, kissing Maya's neck.

'Fine.' She muttered, walking in to their room. Arya had fallen asleep.

'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Is it because Pansy is back? Just ignore her.' He said.

'It's not that. We've barely seen you this week Draco.' She moaned, tears in her eyes.

'I know, I have been feeling guilty about that. I am sorry.'

'I get it – I do. You have this dream of being a healer and I want you to fulfil it – I really do. That means a lot of NEWTS. I do have dreams too though Draco and I have had to sit here listening to that fighting and shouting for the last 4 nights. I need to study too if I'm going to pass my NEWTS.'

'I know, I know. I'm sorry.' He said, hanging his head. 'I just can't concentrate in here and I'm worried – two years out of school. What if I can't do this?' he asked sadly.

'You can Draco. You can do this work in your sleep. Look, we just need some kind of timetable to make sure one of us is here with Arya each night.'

Draco nodded and pulled her in for a hug. 'Sorry.' He whispered.

'Nothing to be sorry for.' She whispered back; 'sometimes I'm just a moaning bitch.'

'Mmm, but you're my moaning bitch.' He whispered in her ear.

'Draco! Not sexy at all.'

'Really?' he asked. 'When I think of you as a moaning bitch, there is only one thought I have.' He smirked, winking at her.

Maya laughed and led Draco in to the bathroom. 'Shower?' she asked, starting to strip off. 'We'll see who's moaning first.'

…

'Seriously Draco? I was supposed to be in the library tonight.' Maya snapped, as he came back in to their room. It was now 9.30pm and Maya was ready to go to bed.

'I'm sorry – I had to study for that potions test tomorrow.'

'I have that test too Draco! I could have used some quiet time too!'

'I said I was sorry!' Draco snapped back.

'After our talk a few weeks ago, I thought it would change but I have only had two nights so far where I have gone to study. Every other night it's been you. I know you want to be a healer and I get you want to study, but I want to work too Draco. I need NEWTS too. Your career isn't more important you know.'

'I never said it was!' he shouted, getting annoyed now.

'You don't have to say Draco – you act like it is.' Maya shouted back, walking out their room.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To stay with Hermione. I'm tired.' She said, looking at him sadly. She was silently waiting for him to tell her to come back or to chase after her, but he just turned his back and shut the door.

Maya sighed and made her way to her friend's door.

'Maya, what's wrong?' her friend asked when she opened the door.

'Can I stay here please? Draco and I had a fight.'

Hermione nodded and beckoned her friend in to her room, where Maya promptly burst into tears.

'I don't think he wants us Hermione. I think he regrets our family.'

'Maya, of course he doesn't. He loves you both.' Hermione said, hugging her friend.

'I just don't think so anymore.' She whispered.

Nobody realised that a certain Slytherin lady was standing outside the door listening.

_So, Maya's paranoid that Draco doesn't want her now. Maybe I can help this along?_

…

'I need to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.' Draco said, a few days later. 'Do you want me to take Arya?' he asked. He already knew she wouldn't want to go. Not with him anyway.

'Maybe.' She answered, as she got their daughter dressed.

'Maya, I am sorry.' He said. Again. He had been apologising for three days now and he had made sure he was with them each night.

'I know.' Maya responded.

Draco sighed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Maya sighed too. She wanted to just fall into his arms and forget everything, but she just couldn't get the feeling out of her head that he regretted being with her. With them.

Winky soon appeared and they left for breakfast. They sat next to each other, but barely spoke.

'I'm going to class just now. I want to stop at the library on the way.' Maya said, walking away from the table when she had eaten some toast.

Draco nodded and watched her go sadly.

'Draco.' Hermione whispered, getting the blondes attention. 'Draco is she still not speaking to you?' she asked.

'No, she is, but it's not the same. I've apologised and I've not been going to the library every night, but she doesn't seem to want to forgive me.'

'Draco, maybe you need to give up what you've been doing? I know you're not just studying up there – I saw you a couple of times.' She said, raising her eyebrow to him. Draco gasped. 'Look, she thinks you regret being with her and Arya, so you just need to make her realise how much you DO want to be with her.'

Draco nodded and left to go to his first class.

…

'Arya was up all night; maybe it's best if she stays here today.'

Draco nodded. 'I'll stay too.' He said.

'No, if you need stuff, please go.' She answered.

'If you're sure.' He muttered, walking out.

Maya watched him go then got on the bed, crying.

'Maya are you ok?' a voice asked from the doorway.

'No Hermione. I'm not ok. I really do think Draco has started to regret being with me.' She mumbled.

'Maya, you need to talk to him. I bet he hasn't. You're both just nervous for exams. Look, why don't you go down to Hogsmeade and meet him? I'll watch Arya for you.'

Maya wanted to shake her head but maybe that was what they needed – a few hours together away from Arya (even though they both really loved her!) Classes really didn't count as they barely had time to talk.

'Ok. I'll go.' She said, jumping up and getting dressed.

She thanked Hermione a million times and then took a quick walk down to Hogsmeade, looking in each of the shop windows and down all of the streets for any sign of Draco. She soon stopped outside Honeydukes. He was in front of her – not looking at her – but she could see him. She could also see his arm hanging around Pansy's neck.

Maya stopped and gasped. Pansy saw her and gave her that evil Slytherin smirk. She then leaned up and kissed Draco.


	4. Halloween

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Halloween**

'That bastard!' Maya shouted, walking back in to her room. Hermione jumped in fright.

'What? What's wrong?' she asked, feeding Arya and trying not to jiggle her too much.

'He. Was. With. HER!' Maya cried.

'What? With who Maya?'

'PANSY! HE WAS WITH PANSY! HE HAD HIS ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER AND SH…SH…SHE KISSED HIM!' Maya shouted, breaking down.

Hermione gasped 'NO!' she shouted, again trying not to jiggle Arya.

Maya just sobbed. She was heartbroken. How could he do this? How could he go to _HER_ of all people?

'Maya are you sure?' Hermione asked, putting Arya back in her cot, settled after her feed.

'I know what I saw Hermione!'

'Maybe it's not what you think?'

'He was cheating Hermione. He's a cheating bastard.'

'Who's a cheating bastard? Maya, what's wrong?' asked a confused voice behind them.

Maya stood up, walked over to Draco and kneed him in the balls.

'YOU are a bastard Draco Malfoy.'

'Maya, what the fuck?' he groaned, falling to the floor in pain. Maya didn't answer; instead she walked out.

'She saw you with Pansy.' Hermione answered, not looking at Draco.

'When?' Draco asked, again confused. He hadn't been near Pansy.

'In Hogsmeade. She said she saw you with your arm around Pansy, and then she kissed you.'

'What? I haven't been…Hermione. I lied. I wasn't in Hogsmeade. I was in Diagon Alley.'

'Well, you better go after her Draco because she is adamant it was you with Pansy.'

Draco nodded and left the dormitory. He wasn't sure where to start when he heard crying from down the corridor. He came across an empty classroom and found Maya in there, kneeling on the floor, sobbing in to her hands.

'Maya?'

Maya jumped up. 'Stay away from me. Don't fucking touch me.' She spat, moving away from him.

'Maya, Hermione told me what you saw. I swear I wasn't with Pansy today – I swear!'

'I saw you Draco. You can't deny it. I saw you, with your arm around her. And her face when she knew I seen you! How could you do that to me? To Arya?'

'Maya, I don't know who it was, but I swear on Arya that I was not with Pansy today. I wasn't even in Hogsmeade.' He added.

'So I'm lying?' she spat.

'No, I don't know how to explain it.'

'So you lied to me?' she asked, realising what he had said about not being in Hogsmeade.

'It was for a good reason.' He answered.

'I'm listening.'

'I can't tell you why, but I was meeting your father.'

'But I saw you.' She cried. 'You had your arm around her.'

'I swear, it wasn't me. Look, come back to the dormitory – show me in the pensieve what you saw.'

Maya nodded and brushed past him, pushing his hand away as he held it our for her to take.

Draco sighed and followed her. By the time he was back in their room, Hermione had left, and Maya had put her memory in to the pensieve.

'Go then.'

Draco nodded and fell in to the memory; coming back out 10 minutes later.

'Ok, I see what you mean. But I promise, that's not me!'

'Draco, how can it not be you?'

'Because it's not. How can you think I would even do that to you?'

'Because you regret being with us!' she shouted.

'What? No, I don't!'

'It feels like you do.'

'Well I don't! I love you, I love Arya. I love us.'

'So, why all the distance? Have you really just been studying? You also can't deny that's you.'

'I have been studying. I can deny that's me – because it's not me. I can't deny that he _looks_ like me though.'

Draco closed the space between them; Maya was confused, and she let him take her hands. 'I wouldn't do that to you. I love you.'

'Show me your memory.' She said.

'No.'

'Why? That will prove what you're saying.'

'No. You have to believe me.'

'No, I don't.'

'I can't show you.'

'Fine.' She said, storming out.

'Maya, wait. There is another way. Floo your dad. He'll tell you I met him.'

Maya hesitated but nodded. She wanted to believe him so much.

Maya quickly flooed her house and shouted for her dad, who came running. 'Dad, I have to be quick. Don't think about it and don't tell me why – just answer yes or no ok?' Remus nodded. 'Did you meet with Draco today?'

Remus nodded 'Yes.' He gave nothing else away.

Maya nodded and said a quick bye. She came out of the fireplace and immediately walked in to Draco's arms.

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed, 'I'm sorry I thought that.'

'It's ok. We need to find out what the fuck is going on though. Pansy is up to some of her old tricks.'

'I think I can help with that.' A quiet voice behind them said.

'Theo?' Draco asked.

'I heard Pansy flooing someone. She didn't mention you specifically, but she did mention Polyjuice and said she had "his hair".'

'That bitch!' Maya seethed, turning around and storming out of the dormitory.

'Thanks Theo! Listen could you get Hermione and ask her to watch Arya again?' Draco shouted, following Maya.

'Maya, Maya, stop!' Draco shouted.

'No! Draco, she isn't doing this. She doesn't get to fuck things up.'

'Ok, but I have a better idea than what you're thinking.' He stated, catching up to her.

'You don't know what I'm thinking.' She snapped.

'I'm guessing it involves Pansy's ass getting beat. That's not the way – look' Draco said, grabbing Maya's arm lightly 'we'll go to McGonagall. We'll tell her what we know – we'll get her kicked out.'

'I want to punch her though.' Maya said through gritted teeth.

'No you don't.' Draco chuckled. 'You'll just end up with blood on you.'

Maya blew out a sharp breath. 'Fine, McGonagall it is.'

They made their way, hand in hand, up to the headmistresses' office and explained everything to her.

'Don't worry you two – she's gone! I am not having this kind of behaviour in my school' the headmistress said.

Maya and Draco walked back to the dormitory 30 minutes later, feeling much better. They walked in to their room and stopped. Instead of Hermione, Theo was sitting feeding their daughter.

Draco smiled. 'Thanks Theo – really good of you mate.' He said, taking his daughter from him.

'Yeah, thanks Theo. For helping us twice today.'

Theo smiled and walked out of their room.

'Looks like he's changed.' Maya said, standing next to Draco and looking down at their daughter, who was dozing after her bottle.

…

'_Dad, Tonks, Sirius and Narcissa, _

_We hope you are all doing ok! We wanted to ask you a favour? Would you take Arya for us this weekend? Friday – Sunday? We have a Halloween Party here at school and would like to go and have some fun. We'll come for tea Sunday instead of Saturday._

_All our love, _

_Draco & Maya' _

'Maya, they're happy to take Arya this weekend, of course.' Draco said, waving the response from their parents in front of her.

'Yay! I love our baby girl, I really do. We need some fun time together though.' She said, kissing him on the lips. 'Can we go shopping for outfits on Saturday?'

'Sure thing. Now, come on, Winky will be here soon and she already thinks you can't keep your hands off of me!'

Maya chuckled 'Well, she would be right!' she smirked, slapping his bum.

…

'Thanks again Dad!' Maya said, hugging her dad as he walked in to the floo with Arya. 'See you in two sleeps munchkin!' she said, kissing Arya, who giggled.

'See you two on Sunday.' Remus said, stepping in to the floo.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' Draco asked; Maya nodded and grabbed one of his hoodies. It was getting colder now.

They walked around the grounds by the lake for an hour, chatting and laughing like they used to do at school before.

'I love you beautiful girl.' he said, kissing her as they made their way back to their dormitory.

'I love you too handsome man.' She responded, returning his kiss. 'Take me to bed.' She whispered in his ear, as he kissed her neck. They soon hurried back to their room; before they had even shut the door, Draco was removing Maya's clothes and within minutes they were in bed.

…

'I can't wait to get outfits.' Maya squealed, as they made their way down to Hogsmeade.

'Do we really need to dress up?' Draco groaned.

'Yes!' Hermione and Maya both snapped.

'Fine, fine.'

They made their way to the costume shop and started looking through the racks.

'Maya, you should try this on.' Draco said, handing her a costume.

Maya raised an eyebrow. 'Fine, but only if you try on this one.' She responded.

'Hermione, we're going to the changing rooms.' Maya shouted to her friend, who was still browsing.

Maya pulled on the costume (with some difficulty) and then went out to show Draco.

'Shit get that. Please get that.' Draco begged, looking her up and down. 'That is so fucking sexy.'

Maya hesitated at first; she just didn't see it. In the end, she agreed but only if Draco got the one that she picked for him – he looked hot in it.

'Hermione, did you try anything on?' Maya asked.

'Yeah, and I've bought it. Should we go back?'

Maya nodded, confused. She wondered why Hermione didn't show her the costume.

…

'Once again…that is so fucking sexy.' Draco said eyeing Maya up. She was standing in a skin tight black catsuit, which zipped up the front, but the zipper only went so far up, so you could see her cleavage. She had on knee high boots and cat ears on her head. Her make up was light, with a few black whiskers on her cheeks; her lips were blood red.

'You're not half bad yourself, Batman.' She responded, kissing him. 'Maybe we should just stay here?' she murmured. Draco was seriously turning her on.

'You don't want to show off your outfit?'

'I feel a bit fat in it – it shows off all my lumps and bumps!'

'What I only see two lumps it shows off – and it's not a bad thing' he said, sliding a finger across her chest.

'You're sure it's ok?'

'You look amazing!' he responded, kissing her again.

Maya nodded and they left to join the party, where they danced and drank. Enjoying being able to drink without thinking of a crying baby.

'Oh my god!' Maya said, staring at the doorway about 30 minutes after they arrived. 'HERMIONE!' Maya shouted, smiling.

Her friend looked gorgeous; she was in a short Cinderella costume – the skirt fell midway down her thigh and didn't leave much to the imagination.

'You look amazing!' Maya cried, hugging her friend.

'Thanks – I really had to work up the courage to actually wear it outside my bedroom.' She whispered.

'You look fucking fantastic.' Maya grinned, looking her friend up and down again. She had on light blue socks that matched her dress with a pair of black stiletto shoes; her hair was curled, and all pinned up with a black band sitting on her crown. She also had a black choker around her neck. 'You look sexy.' Maya winked at her friend.

Hermione blushed but joined her friend for a dance. She also danced with Ginny and other eighth years.

At 11.15 Draco and Maya were dancing. 'Can we go back to the dorm?' he asked. Maya looked up 'Are you not having fun?'

'No, I am. I'm just a bit…hard.' He answered. Maya bit her lip seductively, put down her drink and dragged Draco out of the room. Halfway up the corridor, Maya stopped and pulled Draco in to an alcove. She started to unzip her catsuit as Draco watched; freeing both of her breasts. 'Fuck.' Draco whispered, starting to kiss and nip at both her boobs.

Maya moaned as he did this but struggled to pull the suit down any further and couldn't find any way to get Draco's suit off.

'Fuck, why did we pick these outfits.' She giggled.

'Because we're hot.' Draco answered, picking Maya up bridal style and hurrying back to the dormitory as quick as possible. It was easier in their room, they undressed each other quickly and within minutes, Draco was pounding inside her.

'Scream for me.' He whispered, moving himself slightly; the different angle had Maya moaning and screaming his name.

Maya and Draco lay next to each other, panting once they were both done.

'We are keeping those outfits for the bedroom.' Draco said, sliding his hand up and down Maya's thigh as he sat up leaning on his fist.

'Definitely.' She whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

'mmm, I need a drink of water.' She said, eventually breaking their kiss. 'Come with me.' She said, pulling on one of his t-shirts, which covered her down to her thighs. Draco pulled on a pair of boxers and followed her out of the room.

'You know, it's quite exciting to think that we could _fuck_ out here and possibly be caught.' Draco said, getting aroused again. Maya smirked and dragged him over to the couch; she pushed him down and then straddled him. She was just about to slide on to him when she heard the dormitory door open. Two people came in, stuck to each other's faces.

'HERM-' Draco shoved his hand over her mouth and shook his head. They watched in awe as Hermione and Theo, who hadn't bothered to separate from each other's lips, made their way to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Maya blinked a few times before she realised what they had been about to do. 'Shall we?' she smirked. Draco nodded and she sank down on his cock, moaning as she took all of him inside her.


	5. Baby's First Christmas

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Baby's first Christmas!**

Maya groaned as she heard her bedroom door opening and closing; she hated being a light sleeper. Draco, on the other hand, had changed since their school days and could now sleep through a bomb! Maya was lying in the middle of the bed, on her side with Draco spooning her. She could feel his morning wood pressing up against her.

Suddenly, the other side of the bed sank down as someone climbed into it and got under the covers.

Maya opened one eye, checking who the culprit was. 'Hermione, what's wrong?' she asked, sleepily. Closing her eye again.

'I..I..oh god Maya, I was so drunk last night!'

Maya smirked, 'I know. I saw you.'

'What!?'

'You totally interrupted me and Draco.' Maya chuckled.

'I came in here?' Hermione asked, confused.

'No, we were on the couch, but you still interrupted us.' Maya laughed.

'HMPH!'

'What's wrong?' Maya asked, 'You had fun, didn't you?'

'I don't know if I did! I don't remember much of last night and then woke up this morning in Theo's bed.'

Maya lifted the quilt and looked at Hermione. 'Did you get dressed before you left his room?' she asked.

'No, I was still dressed.'

'Was Theo?' Hermione nodded. 'Well, doesn't sound like anything happened. I have to say Hermione, when you walked past us you looked like you were enjoying yourself.'

'I was drunk though!' Hermione spluttered. 'Does that not mean he took advantage of me?'

Maya laughed. 'No! Hermione, Theo was just as drunk as you. What's to say you weren't taking advantage of him?'

'I wasn-'

'Hermione, you've already said you don't remember anything.' Draco said from the other side of Maya.

'Sorry Draco.' Hermione said, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'Forget it. Look, what's the deal if you had fun with Theo?' he asked, looking over Maya's shoulder at Hermione.

'Well, only a month ago he was calling me a mudblood. How can we go from that to kissing?'

'Sounds like pent up passion to me.' Draco said, chuckling. 'You know, like a boy makes fun of you because he likes you?'

'Also, I don't think Theo ever meant those horrible things he said. It can be heard being somewhere people hate you, you know? I should know, I was the snake that transferred to the Lions den! I think he was just trying to make out like he was this big brave guy so no one could bother him.'

Hermione sighed again. 'Maybe I do like him.' She said, blushing. 'We've had to spend a lot of time together recently and we have been civil.'

'Hermione, do us all a favour? Go back to his room and talk to him.' Maya said, yawning again.

Hermione eventually left and after 10 minutes of trying to get back to sleep Maya gave up. 'You awake?' she asked. Draco groaned.

'Yes. Bloody Hermione.'

Maya laughed and rolled over, her hands running across his chest and _down. _ Maya kissed him before she slipped under the covers, placing kisses right down his body as she went.

…

'Ooh, look Arya, it's snowing!' Maya grumbled, holding her daughter next to a window. Arya was now 4 months old; she was babbling and giggling away as her mum held her.

'What are you two looking at?' Draco asked, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

'Snow.' Maya moaned. 'I hate snow. It's so cold!'

'I think snow's beautiful.' He said, coming up behind them. 'A little bit like you two. Hey, I've been thinking – should we start to think about moving Arya in to the nursery?' he asked, opening the door to the small room which had been unused so far.

'Don't you think it's a bit early?' Maya asked, looking down at her daughter. 'She's still so tiny.'

Draco laughed. 'We'll be right here though. It's just to get her used to being in a room on her own. If she doesn't settle, we'll bring her straight back through.'

Maya sighed. He was right. They couldn't keep her in their room forever and she would just be right next to them.

'Ok. But that room needs to be changed. It looks so cold and not like a little girl's room at all.'

'Your mum will be here soon to pick her up; why don't we go shopping once they've gone? We need to get her winter clothes too. This castle is cold!'

Draco nodded and started to get changed. Maya hummed and sang a song to their daughter.

'_Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane' _

'What is that?' he asked, confused.

'A muggle song. About a fat man that brings you toys.'

'I know who Santa is; I've just never heard the song before.'

'Get used to it. I love Christmas, and that includes Christmas songs.'

Draco just nodded and listened while Maya continued to sing to Arya.

'We should get some Christmas presents today too.' He said, kissing Maya's forehead as he went to brush his teeth.

…

'I think we've got enough now Maya.' Draco drawled, his arms laden with bags of clothes. Not to mention the nursery furniture that would be delivered later on that day directly to Hogwarts.

'Fine, fine. I'm done.' She huffed, walking out of the shop after they had paid for their items.

'Can I take you for lunch?' he asked, moving all the bags to one hand so he could hold her hand.

'Sure. Here, let me take some of them.' She said, moving to take a few bags from him.

'No, a lady doesn't carry shopping bags.' He said, kissing her forehead.

'You think I'm a lady?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Only in the streets.' He whispered in her ear 'In the sheets…well, different story altogether.'

Maya laughed, lightly punching his arm.

'Hey! I didn't say it was a bad thing!' he pouted. 'Come on, lets go get lunch.' He dragged her in to the leaky cauldron, where they enjoyed a nice lunch and some drinks.

'Do you think we got enough clothes?' she fretted, as they ate.

'Maya, you practically bought the whole shop for a baby that doesn't actually go anywhere and who would probably be happy enough wearing pyjamas all day.' Draco chuckled.

'I couldn't help it.' She blushed 'The clothes were just so cute. Arya will look beautiful in this, don't you think?' she asked, pulling out a small pink jumper dress that had tights with it.

'Arya will look beautiful in anything she wears. We will need to change her three times a day now though just so she can wear each of these outfits.'

Maya blushed again. 'Ok, you want me to take some back?'

Draco chuckled 'You're so cute when you get mad.'

'I'm not mad.'

'Yeah, ok. No, I don't want you to take anything back.'

'Good. Because I wasn't going to anyway.' She responded, sticking her tongue out at him.

Draco laughed again. 'Are you ready to go back? He asked, reaching out for her hand across the table.

'No, we need to get Christmas presents.' She sighed.

'Look, why don't we just ask our parents to have Arya again next weekend and we can do Christmas shopping then?'

Maya was about to protest when she yawned. 'Sounds like a plan.' She said, standing up and helping Draco with the bags.

…

'Right, I'll go and put these bags in the nursery just now.' Maya said, as they stepped in to their room.

'It's ok – I'll do it.' Draco said, taking the bags from her hands.

Maya sat down on the bed, ready to go for a nap before she did some studying for her Transfiguration test the following week.

'Maya, can you come here a minute?' Draco asked from the nursery. Maya sighed, but walked over to the room anyway. When she stepped in to the room she gasped.

'Oh my god! Draco – did you do this?' she asked.

'I didn't do the work, but I did ask someone to do it. Do you like it?'

'Like it? It's amazing!' Maya breathed. The room had completely changed – now, instead of just stone, one wall was blue and there was a picture of Ariel from the little mermaid swimming around with flounder and Sebastian. The mermaid was _ACTUALLY _moving. The other wall had Prince Eric's castle looking out over the sea, and King Triton was lifting his trident, making a rainbow.

'Draco, this is so amazing.' She said, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

'You like it then?' a voice from the doorway asked; Maya turned around to see Hermione and Theo standing there, grinning at them.

'You two?' she gasped.

Hermione nodded 'It was Draco's design, but he asked me and Theo to complete it for you.'

Maya ran over and threw her arms around both of them. 'Thank you.' She said, grinning at them. 'I can't wait for Arya to see this.'

The furniture was soon delivered, and Hermione & Theo helped Maya and Draco get the room perfect for Arya coming back the next day.

'Do you think she'll be ok in there?' Maya asked Draco that night as they lay cuddled up in bed.

'She's little Maya; she probably won't notice.'

Maya looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'I didn't mean it like that.' He said quickly. 'I just meant that she's still so little that she would sleep anywhere; plus she's going to be right there.' He added, pointing at the door. 'She can't sleep in our room forever – I think it's best she has a nursery now, so she is used to it when we move in to our own house.'

'Our own house?' she asked.

Draco looked down at her and nodded. 'Our house. I love your mums house, and I think I'll always love it. It's where we were first _together_; it's where Arya was conceived, and it was my haven when I was in danger. At the same time though, I want a house where we can make new memories.'

'What kind of house were you thinking?' she asked, snuggling back in to his chest, while he played with her hair.

'I was thinking a small cottage somewhere – I don't know where yet. It has 3 large-ish bedrooms, with room to add on more if we need to. It has a huge front and back garden where we can sit for meals or just to watch our kids play. We will grow old there.' He added.

'You've thought about this a lot.' She whispered.

'I think about our future all the time.' He whispered back.

'I love you.' She said, closing her eyes.

'I love you too.' He responded, kissing her head as he heard her breathing even out; she had fallen asleep.

…

Maya stirred as she heard Arya snuffling. _Dam Draco and his ability to sleep through anything. _ Maya got out of bed and walked over to her daughter's cot. Arya had loved her bedroom; well she smiled when Draco and Maya showed her around it and ever since then, she had slept soundly each night. Now though, they were back at Maya's family home for Christmas.

'Merry Christmas munchkin.' Maya said, lifting Arya out of her cot and smiling at her. 'I bet Santa Claus has been to see you!' Arya giggled at her.

'Shall we wake up Daddy?' Maya said; no way was he getting to lie in today!

Draco was lying on his back, his arms above his head. Maya had been lying across his chest when they went to sleep last night. Now though, she lay Arya down on his chest and Draco subconsciously wrapped his arms around the small bundle. He woke up with a start when he realised it wasn't Maya's head he was cradling.

'Morning.' He mumbled, looking down at Arya and smiling.

'Merry Christmas!' Maya said, kissing him.

'Merry Christmas.' He responded, when she was done kissing him. 'Merry Christmas to you too Princess.' He whispered, caressing Arya's head. Arya just babbled at him.

'Did you ever think we would be here?' Maya asked, staring at them both.

'Yes. I knew we would.' He answered, matter-of-factly. 'I always knew we would have kids one day. We just did it a bit earlier than planned. I wouldn't change it for the world though.'

Maya sighed and snuggled in to them. She closed her eyes and had soon nodded off again.

…

When she woke up again, the bed was cold. She heard whispering on the other side of the room and when she rolled over, she saw Draco, dressed in black jeans and a black tee, dressing their daughter.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty.' He chuckled, continuing to change Arya.

'Morning.' She mumbled, still feeling tired.

'You ok?' he asked, bringing Arya over to her, now fully dressed.

Maya nodded and took her daughter. 'You look beautiful.' She told her, kissing her head.

The dress they had picked for her was a red dress which came to her knees; she had black tights underneath with little bows at the ankles. On her head, on top of her white blond hair, was a black bow.

Maya showered and dressed next and then the three of them made their way downstairs, where they exchanged presents with their family. Arya was spoilt rotten by everyone; she had toys, clothes, books and more.

'That cottage you want?' Maya whispered to Draco, who nodded. 'I think it will need more than 3 rooms just to house all these presents.' Draco chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

'Merry Christmas beautiful.' He said, handing her a box.

Maya gasped. 'We said no presents!'

'Never going to happen.'

'Phew!' she said, handing him his wrapped present.

Maya opened the box he had handed her – inside was more charms for her bracelet. An 'A' and a rattle.

'Thank you.' She whispered, kissing him.

'Thank you too.' He responded, looking down at the books she had got him. They were all about healing.


	6. A New Year tradition

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**A New Year Tradition**

Maya was sat in her father's study two days after Christmas, looking through his books trying to complete some essays that were due to be submitted after the Christmas break.

'Hey babe, a letter came for you.' Draco said, walking in and sitting opposite Maya at the table. He pushed the letter towards her.

'Thanks.' She muttered, not looking up from her book.

'You ok?' he asked, concerned she wasn't getting any kind of break.

'Yeah, just trying to do these essays.' She responded, eventually looking up at him and smiling. 'Is Arya ok?'

'Yeah, she's asleep upstairs and mum said she'll listen out for her while I'm down here. Do you want to take a break?' he asked.

Maya shook her head. 'Too much to do.' She responded, looking back down at her book.

'What do you have to do?'

'Three essays. Three difficult essays.' She moaned.

'Maya, we don't go back to school until 4th January; you have plenty of time to get them done. Also, you will not be productive at all if you at least don't take some breaks throughout the day.'

Maya sighed and looked up at Draco, tears in her eyes. 'I don't think I can do this.' She whispered. 'It's too stressful.'

'What? Of course, you can do this.' He responded, moving to sit next to her. 'You're so clever and amazing – you know the work.' He said, pulling her close.

'I just feel like I'm constantly playing catch-up. We never get enough time to study or spend any proper time together. Maybe your mum was right back in September; maybe me and Arya going to Hogwarts was a bad idea?'

'My mum never said you going to Hogwarts was a bad idea.' Draco said, confused. Then he seen the look on her face. 'No, No, not the point. Sorry.'

'Maya, I'm glad you came back to Hogwarts with me; you and Arya. I couldn't have got through this year with you two at home. More importantly, I know you are glad you went back and I KNOW you can do this. You want to go in to the Law Department, right?' he finished, knowing full well her dream to be a lawyer at the Ministry would spur her on.

'Yeah, but what if I can't do it. If things got too hard, I would rather you went on to be a Healer – it's your dream.'

'We both have dreams and I am determined we will both see them through.' He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. 'We'll manage this. I promise. Now _please_ take a break?'

Maya nodded and allowed him to lead her through to the kitchen where he made her sit and eat lunch. 'Will you come and help me?' she asked, once she was done.

'Of course; let me go and get my books and I can do some work too.'

Maya nodded and made her way back to the study, where the letter was sitting waiting for her.

'_Maya, _

_I hope you had a good Christmas! Hogwarts was quiet but it was nice to have some quiet time. Theo and I were the only ones in the eighth-year tower._

_Anyway, I'll get to the point – McGonagall has agreed to throw a New Year's Ball, to be held on New Year's Eve. It's to become a new tradition. Letters have been sent out to all students today and a train will be coming back to Hogwarts from Kings Cross on 30__th__ December – I hope you and Draco will come back?_

_If you want to attend, let me know ASAP – I'm going to get my dress tomorrow and would love to go shopping with you?_

_If you can't attend, the Hogwarts Express will still leave Kings Cross on 3__rd__ January as planned._

_Write me ASAP!_

_Hermione_

_X'_

'Ready?' Draco asked, sitting down opposite Maya again.

'yeah, but first, look at this.' She said, handing Draco the letter from Hermione.

'Looks good. Do you want to go?' he asked.

Maya hesitated. 'Yes. But, do you think we could ask if we could leave Arya here, until New Years Day?' She blushed and looked down.

'I don't see why not. We are allowed a bit of time to ourselves.' He responded, smiling at her. 'Let's do a bit of studying and then we can go and ask our parents. Not that we need to ask – we could just leave her and they honestly wouldn't mind.' He laughed.

…

'Hermione!' Maya shouted, running to her friend and throwing her arms around her. 'How are you? Hi Theo!' she said, hugging the boy.

Draco chuckled and whispered to Theo. 'You would think they hadn't seen each other for years.'

'I know. 'Mione was so down the first couple of days after you guys left!'

Draco chuckled again but soon stopped when his girlfriend sent him a death glare.

'Ok, you don't get to see my dress.' She said to Draco 'You two go, take Arya with you, and do or get whatever you need – we'll meet you in the Leaky in 90 minutes.' Maya said, turning away from them and dragging Hermione along with her.

'Do you know what you want?' Hermione asked her friend, as they browsed through the racks of dresses.

'No, I'm hoping when I see it, I'll just…know.' She responded. 'You?'

'No. I'm the same. I'm also trying to keep within a certain budget.' Hermione said, blushing.

'Hermione, do you need money?' Maya asked.

'No!' Hermione said 'That's not what I meant.' She sighed. 'Before you arrived, Theo handed me a bag of money and told me to spend whatever I like on a dress but I feel bad about using his money, so I am trying to only stick to my own budget. I'll give him his money back after.'

'That was sweet of him.' Maya said, smiling at her friend. She looked over Hermione shoulder and gasped. 'Hermione, I think I've found your dress!' she squealed. Hermione whirled around and immediately spotted the one she was talking about.

'It's beautiful!' Hermione gasped, running her hand down the material. The skirt was a fishtail style, made of silk. The top was a crop top; it was made of lace with full length sleeves. The top was reinforced so you couldn't see through to the chest, but the sleeves were sheer.

'A crop top though – do you really think I could pull that off?' Hermione mumbled.

'Only one way to know 'Mione – go and try it on!' Maya beamed.

Hermione did as she was told and Maya continued to look. 'Maya, come and see.' Hermione called when she was ready.

'Oh wow, Hermione! You look amazing!'

'You think so?' Hermione asked, blushing.

Maya nodded furiously. 'You need to get it!' she said. Hermione picked up the price tag from the skirt and visibly paled.

'I don't think so.' Hermione muttered.

'Look, I know you don't want to use Theo's money but why not just use it at this point and pay him back a little at a time? Also, you will be able to wear this dress at so many events it's more like an investment!'

Hermione wasn't sure and sadly went to take off the dress.

'You're really not going to get it?' Maya asked her, looking at her friend.

'It's too expensive Maya. I'll just wear something I already have.'

'If you're sure.' Maya responded, leading her to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there, Theo was at the bar ordering a round of drinks. 'I'll go and get us drinks, you sit down.' Maya said, pointing Hermione to the table she had just seen Draco at.

'Hey, Theo?'

'Oh hey Maya, drink?'

'Yeah, two butterbeers please. Listen; Hermione found a dress but she is refusing to buy it due to the cost. She told me you gave her some money but she's so stubborn that she won't use it! She also didn't find anything else she liked – but this dress Theo. Wow, is all I can say.'

'What do you think I should do?' he asked.

'Go buy it for her.' Maya encouraged. 'Hermione surely couldn't say no to a gift?'

Theo nodded and Maya described the outfit to him. He took their drinks over to the table and then said he had to nip out to get some parchment. Maya was confused when he came back empty handed but he just winked at her.

'See you guys in two days!' Maya said, hugging her friends again before she stepped into the fire with Arya.

'Maya?' Draco asked, as they went up to their room. 'Did you not get a dress?'

Maya shook her head. 'I couldn't see anything I liked. I'll just wear something I already have.' She said.

Draco nodded and followed her up the stairs.

Over tea that night, everyone asked Maya about her dress and she told them she couldn't find one. 'I have plenty of dresses though – I'll just wear one of those.' She said, smiling brightly at them all.

After tea Maya took Arya upstairs to settle her for bed. Her dad followed her up.

'Hey, once you've got Arya in bed, can I show you something?' he asked. Maya nodded and Remus helped her settle his granddaughter.

'I'm really proud of you and Draco you know?' he said, looking down at Arya in her cot. 'You've both done so well with her and going back to school.'

'Thanks Dad.' She whispered. 'Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing day-to-day but I'm so grateful for her and for Draco. And for all of you guys.'

Remus kissed his daughters head and then led her out of the room towards the attic. 'Dad, where are we going?' she asked.

'I was up here the other day sorting through some stuff and I found something that I think you might want.' He responded.

Maya was confused but continued to follow her dad. He stopped suddenly in front of a wardrobe.

'Open it.' He said.

Maya did as he said and pulled the cupboard open. Inside it was a single dress bag. 'What is this?' she asked.

'It was your mothers.' He answered. 'She wore it to a ball we had when we were in our final year of school. I think it will fit you too.'

Maya gasped and turned back to the dress bag, slowly unzipping it. 'Oh my god.' She whispered. 'It's beautiful.'

In the bag, in pristine condition, was an icy blue one-shouldered dress; the accent on the bodice was silver and the dress flowed down to the floor. 'You think it's ok to wear this?' she asked, thinking of her mother.

'Of course, it is. It's yours now.' He responded, a tear coming to his eye as he thought of her mother wearing the dress. She was so beautiful and Maya was so like her. 'Try it on ok, make sure it fits.' He said, turning away and going back out of the attic. Maya carried the dress down to her room and immediately tried it on.

'Woah!' came a voice from the doorway.

'Nooo! You weren't supposed to see.' She pouted.

'Sorry, I didn't realise you were trying anything on. I thought you didn't get a dress?'

'I didn't. This was my mothers.' She answered, tears in her eyes.

'Well you look beautiful.' He told her, closing the space between them and kissing her. 'So, so beautiful.' He whispered.

'Thank you.' She smiled. 'I can't wait to go to the ball with you.'

…

At 10am on 30th December, Maya stood saying goodbye to her daughter, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'She'll be fine love. You'll see her in two days!' Draco said, kissing his daughter and taking Maya's hand. 'Come on, we need to go now or we'll miss the train.'

Maya nodded and let him lead her from the room. Once in the car, she let out a sob. 'Should I be leaving her?' she asked her dad, who was driving, and Draco.

'Sweetheart, I promise we will look after her. Like Draco said, it's only two days.'

Maya nodded, but tears continued to fall. _Arya has been away from you before! You know she'll be fine._ She couldn't understand why she was so emotional.

'See you in two days.' Her dad said, kissing her and shaking Draco's hand.

The train was quiet and there were a lot of empty compartments. Maya and Draco made their way in to one and he closed the blinds.

'You ok?' he asked, locking the door and sitting down next to her.

'Yeah, I don't know why I'm so emotional. It's not like she hasn't been away from us before.' She answered, leaning in to him.

He leaned down to kiss her and soon, cheered up, she was straddling his lap. 'You know.' She said, kissing his neck. 'I've always thought it would be quite _fun_ to _do it_ in one of these compartments.'

'Oh really?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Mmm, definitely. It's quite hot.' She said, kissing him again, and grinding against his crotch.

Everyone that passed knew to stay out of that compartment…they had forgot to cast silencing charms.

…

'I'm so excited for tonight!' Maya squealed, sitting on Hermione's bed.

Hermione smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

'What's wrong?' Maya asked.

'Nothing.' Hermione said quickly.

'There is. What is it?'

'I'm just a bit gutted I didn't get that dress.' Hermione said, blushing. 'I haven't been able to stop thinking of it since I tried it on. It would have been nice to have on something special for tonight.'

Maya nodded and smiled at her friend. 'Whatever you wear will be special.'

'Yeah, but not as special as I want.' She said.

'Why do you want it to be so special?' she asked.

'Just because it's our last ball.' She responded, blushing.

'Hmm..sure.' Maya said, raising an eyebrow. Something was going on.

…

'AAAAH!' came a shout from the Head girl's room.

'Hermione, you ok?' Maya asked, chuckling.

'Yes, but where did it come from?' Hermione asked, sticking her head out of the door.

'Where did what come from?'

'The dress Maya! It must be something to do with you!'

'No idea what you're talking about.' Maya responded, turning back to her room to see where Draco was.

'You ready?' she asked, hugging him from behind.

'mmhmm.' He said, tucking something in to his internal breast pocket. He turned around and took her hand. 'You look amazing.' He told her.

'You don't look half bad yourself.' She responded, kissing him.

They made their way to the great hall, where the ball was taking place, and took their places at the eighth-year table. Hannah and Neville had come back as well, although they had stayed in Hogsmeade at Hannah's new flat.

The food was amazing as was the drink and Draco and Maya spent the whole night on the dance floor, as was customary for them. At 11.45, Draco asked Maya if they could go for a walk.

'We'll miss the bells.' She moaned, wishing they could stay.

We won't.' he promised, so she followed him.

'Draco, are you whisking me off to an abandoned classroom?' she asked him, seductively.

Draco chuckled. 'Not right now, but maybe later.' He winked at her.

They made their way to an abandoned corridor and Draco stopped. 'Do you know where we are?' he asked.

Maya looked around, confused at first. 'Oh! Our first New Years Eve together!' she cried.

Draco nodded. 'The masquerade ball, where we had to sneak out here at midnight for a kiss.'

'I loved that night.' She whispered. 'I had you, Hermione was finally understanding us and I found my father.'

'I'm so glad we found each other honey.' A voice came behind her. Maya whirled around, shocked.

'Dad! What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Draco asked us. After you met me, you then met Tonks.' He said, and her step-mum appeared before her.

'Then we came in to your life and we are so happy we did. We've loved watching you grow up.' Came voices off to the side. Granny Andy and Grandad Ted.

'Then, I got to meet the woman who was making my son so utterly happy.' Another voice said, as Narcissa stepped forward, holding Sirius' hand. Maya beamed at them all. 'What are you all doing here?' she asked.

'Draco wanted us here.'

Maya whirled around. 'Draco?' she gasped, he was standing holding their daughter. 'Then, almost 5 years later you gave me our daughter. He said, kissing Arya's head.

Maya reached out to them both, but Draco shook his head and beckoned Sirius forward instead. Maya frowned, confused.

Then she looked down again and gasped. Draco was on one knee, holding a hand out to her. In that hand was a box with a ring in it.

'Maya Lupin – will you make me even happier than you already do, and agree to be my wife?' He asked, smiling at her.


	7. Rolling Over

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Rolling over**

'Yo…Yo..You want to marry me?!' Maya asked, shocked. She wasn't expecting this. 'Seriously, you want to marry me?'

Draco's smile started to fade; maybe it was too soon to do this.

'Well, of course I want to marry you.' He responded, frowning at her. Maya looked down at him again and the next thing she was in his arms, with her arms around his neck. 'Yes, yes, yes I will marry you!'

Draco gave a sigh of relief; 'woah, you had me going there for a minute.'

'Sorry.' She whispered, 'I just can't believe you want to marry me.'

'Why can't you believe it? We have a baby and I've told you since we were 13 years old that I was going to marry you.'

Maya chuckled and let him stand up; once up he took the ring out of the box and pushed it on to her finger - it was a perfect fit.

The ring was white gold with a pearl in the middle of a cluster of diamonds. It was beautiful.

Maya wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him until she heard a cough behind her. She turned around, embarrassed.

'Congratulations guys!' everyone shouted, and came over to hug the happy couple. Sirius passed Arya back to Maya and they took a picture of the family, Draco looking down at his fiancé and baby adoringly.

'Champagne for everyone!' Sirius said, conjuring up a bottle and glasses. 'To Maya and Draco. We can't wait to see you married!'

'To Maya and Draco.' Everyone said in unison.

Maya hugged her dad. 'Did you know about this?' Remus nodded.

'Draco asked my permission months ago.' He smiled.

'SERIOUSLY? MONTHS?'

Remus laughed. 'Yes, and then he just wanted to wait for the right time.'

'Oh my god – that day he came to meet you and wouldn't tell me why! This was the reason?' Remus chucked and nodded at her.

'You keep a good secret!' she laughed.

'I'm really happy for you.' He said, kissing her forehead.

'Thanks Daddy.' She whispered, hugging him.

Once the champagne was gone and everyone was done congratulating the couple, Draco and Maya made their way back to the ball; their parents took Arya home with promises to see them the next day. Maya wanted to find Hermione to tell her, but they couldn't see her in the hall.

'I wonder where she is?' she pouted to Draco.

'No idea, baby. Do you want to go back to the common room to see if she's there?'

Maya nodded and they started to walk back, hand-in-hand.

'Actually…' Maya said, looking up at Draco.

'What?' he asked, confused.

'Well, I do believe you promised to take me to an abandoned classroom…'

'Oh, I think you're right!' he chuckled, leading her towards a door. He opened the door, pulled her inside then turned and locked the door. When he turned around, Maya was sitting on a desk, unzipping her dress at the side.

'I'm _soo_ glad you agreed to marry me.' He murmured, kissing her all over and sliding her dress off of her.

'I'm glad you asked me.' She sighed, throwing her head back to let him kiss down her neckline, while she started to take off his robes.

'I love you.' She breathed, as he moved his hand up between her thighs.

'I love you too.' He whispered.

…

Maya woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She lay across Draco's chest and couldn't help but admire her new ring. Looking at it made her smile even more.

'You like it then?' a voice asked above her.

'I love it.' She responded, moving her head to look up at him.

'I'm so glad.' He said, kissing her forehead. 'I had nightmares about proposing to you.' He chuckled. 'Some consisted of you laughing at me and saying no and others were of you crying that you hated the ring.'

Maya chuckled. 'Well no need to worry; I love you and I love my ring.'

Draco smiled and moved so he was lying on top of her.

Maya raised an eyebrow at him. 'Last night wasn't enough for you Mr Black?' she jumped as she felt his fingers stroking her clit.

'I can't help it. Every time I think of my fiancé I get totally turned on.' He whispered kissing her, while continuing to stroke her. Maya was soon moaning for him.

…

'Hermione!' Maya shouted, walking in to her friend's room. 'Where are you?'

'I'm in the bath.' Came a quiet voice, 'come in.'

Maya walked in to the bathroom and quickly covered her eyes. 'Why did you tell me to come in?' she moaned. 'I thought maybe you were just getting out and were at least covered.

Hermione was silent.

'Mione?'

'Sorry Maya, I was just thinking.' She replied. Maya dared to look up then and went and sat next to the bath.

'Are you ok?' Maya asked, a confused look on her face.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

'You're not.' Maya said, looking at her friend's face.

'I am. I'm just a bit…sore.' Hermione responded, avoiding Maya's eyes.

'Oh, too much dancing last night?' Maya chuckled.

'Yeah, something like that.' She responded.

Maya frowned, something wasn't right. 'Hermione, what is it?' she asked.

Hermione finally looked at Maya. 'Theo and I…we…did _it_ last night.' Hermione whispered. 'I'm sore.' She winced.

'Was that your first time?' Maya asked. She had always thought Ron and Hermione had lost their virginity to each other, but had never actually asked. 'Aah, so that's what the dress was for – why it had to be so special?'

Hermione nodded.

'Was he…gentle with you?' she asked, worried about her friend.

Hermione tutted. 'Of course, he was!' she shouted.

'Sorry, I just had to check! Were you safe?'

Hermione nodded again.

'So, where is Theo now?' Maya asked.

'He went to get me some food and a hot water bottle.' Hermione said, blushing.

Maya nodded. 'How do you feel?' she asked.

'Mainly sore. Happy though.' She said, finally smiling.

'I'm glad you're happy – I seriously thought something was wrong there!' she said. 'You seem sad.'

'Did you not get sad? After your first time – knowing you would never have a first time again?'

Maya shook her head. 'I didn't really think of it that way. I was just happy to be with Draco.'

Hermione nodded and then looked down; her eyes suddenly landed on Maya's left hand.

'Maya, are you engaged?' she gasped.

Maya nodded and held her hand out to her friend. 'I tried to find you last night. Quite glad I didn't actually.' She chuckled.

Hermione chuckled too. 'I will hug you when I get out of this bath.' She said, sitting up.

…

Classes started back a few days later and Maya found herself managing to relax slightly. She didn't know why but she just felt better about everything.

Draco was glad; he was really worried about her – she seemed to be stressing out over her schoolwork so much.

One Saturday morning near the end of January, Maya and Draco decided to have breakfast in the dormitory with Arya, making the most of an empty kitchen. Draco went down and picked up a hamper of breakfast items from the kitchen. He had just arrived back to the dorm and was setting out their breakfast when he heard sobbing coming from his bedroom.

'Maya, what's wrong?' he asked, hurrying through the door.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' Maya said, sitting down on the floor.

'What's wrong? What are you sorry for?' he asked, coming to sit next to her.

'Arya, she fell!' she sobbed, covering her face.

'What do you mean?'

'I lay her down on the bed and turned around to brush my hair in the mirror; luckily I saw her falling and I was able to cast a cushioning charm. But she fell Draco. She rolled over and fell off the bed!'

Draco got up and checked on Arya, who was gurgling away in her cot.

'Maya, she's fine.' He said, sitting back down next to her. 'You're cushioning charm obviously worked and it was just an accident.'

'Bu..bu…but what if I hadn't seen her falling! It could have been so much worse!'

'But you did and it wasn't bad at all.'

'She could have been seriously hurt. I'm a shit mum.'

'What?! No, you are not!' Draco cried, moving around so he was facing her.

'You're an amazing mum! Arya is fine baby, she's talking away over there in her cot. She's perfectly fine.'

'I shouldn't have left her on the bed.'

'Maya, she has never rolled over before – you weren't to know.'

'But I should have; I'm her mum!'

'You're not psychic though.' He soothed. 'You really are an amazing mum; Arya couldn't ask for better.' He added, kissing her cheek.

'She's really ok?' she sobbed.

'She is. Although I think she maybe wants a hug from her mummy.' He said, caressing her cheek.

Maya looked up at him and nodded. She tried to clean her face and then made her way over to her daughter.

'She really is ok.' She said, looking down at her.

'She is baby. She's perfect.' Draco said, kissing her again. He then picked Arya up and took the both of them out to have some breakfast. 'Also, we are in for a hell of a time now…she's rolling over. Soon she'll be crawling…and then walking…'

**AN: Review and let me know what you think of the story so far?**


	8. Exhausted

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Exhausted**

Draco woke up confused. His bed was empty and cold. Again. Looking over to the other side of the room, he noticed Arya's bedroom door slightly open.

Sighing, he got out of bed and quietly walked to his daughter's room.

'Maya?' he whispered, stepping through the doorway.

Maya was sat in the rocking chair, staring at their daughter who was fast asleep in her cot.

'Maya, you can't keep doing this.' Draco whispered, taking her hand and trying to pull her up.

'No, Draco. I have to stay. I have to make sure she's ok.'

'Maya, she's fine. You can see that. Look, she isn't going anywhere, these bars stop that happening.'

Maya didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at Arya.

'Maya.' Draco said, kneeling down in front of her and taking both of her hands 'Please come back to bed. You're too tired to be sitting here night after night. Arya is fine after that fall – the cushioning charm you cast worked fine and Arya wasn't hurt at all. It's been two weeks. You need to forgive yourself.'

Maya looked at Draco, tears rolling down her face which he wiped away.

'Please come back to bed?' she nodded, so he took her hands and led her back through to their bed. He made sure she was comfortable and curled up around her.

…

Maya sat at her desk, completing her transfiguration homework, when she heard a voice behind her.

'Knock knock! Can we come in?'

Maya turned around and jumped in surprise when she saw Tonks standing there.

'Hi! What are you doing here?'

'We came to see you.' Tonks said, smiling and opening the door to reveal Narcissa and Andromeda standing there.

Maya sighed. 'Draco asked you to come, didn't he?'

Tonks smiled and nodded. 'He's worried about you honey.'

Maya started to cry again.

'Oh, no, don't cry!' Tonks said, running over to hug her step-daughter.

'I feel like such a failure.' She cried. 'I let her fall.'

Tonks dragged Maya over to the bed, where she pulled her down into a hug. Narcissa and Andy came over too, all of them surrounding Maya.

'You are not a failure!' Tonks said firmly. 'Arya is perfect.'

Maya didn't say anything.

'Maya, do you know how many times I dropped Teddy when he was a baby?' Tonks asked, giggling at the look on her step-daughters face. 'I'm clumsy – everyone knows that. I felt like Teddy had a permanent cushioning charm on him. The first time it happened though, I panicked so much. I was like you – your poor dad didn't know what to do with me. I even looked for a spell or charm to stop me being so clumsy. Your dad eventually convinced me that I was fine, Teddy was fine – we were all fine. Then the day after he managed to convince me, I dropped him again and it didn't affect me as much. It was going to keep happening and Teddy was perfectly fine.'

'So, you want me to drop Arya again?' Maya asked, confused.

Tonks laughed. 'No! I just mean – accidents happen and you can't blame yourself. Draco doesn't blame you. Also, if this happened to Draco, would you blame him?'

Maya gasped 'Of course not!'

Tonks smiled 'Exactly!'

Maya went silent again. 'You make it sound so easy.' She said. 'I lie awake night after night worrying something is going to happen to her.'

Tonks leaned in to her. 'I know honey. Maybe a calming draught or sleeping potion is what you need?'

Maya chuckled 'Draco suggested that too. I should really listen to him.'

Narcissa responded. 'Yes, you should. My son is quite clever you know?'

'Cissy, did you ever drop Draco?' Maya asked, looking up at her.

'No.' she answered and Maya looked down, ashamed. 'But I was barely allowed to touch Draco. A pure-blood wife does not raise the children by her own hand. When I did get to hold him as a baby, I was always scared I was going to break him.'

Maya felt tears running down her face again, and moved closer to Narcissa to hug her.

'I dropped Nymphadora once.' Andy added, in a whisper. 'When she was two months old. I've always blamed your clumsiness on that.' She said, clutching Tonks' hand.

'Nah mum, that's just my two left feet.' Tonks said, laughing.

Maya spent the rest of the afternoon laughing with the three women; she felt so much better.

…

'Thank you.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist from behind.

'For what?' he asked.

'For sending the crazy ladies of our family to speak to me.' She chuckled. 'I feel much better. Also, I think you're right. I need a sleeping potion – or something to help me.'

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist – she moved her arms to his neck.

'Do you want me to go to Pomfrey?' he asked.

'We could all go.' She suggested. 'A walk would be good.'

Draco smiled and went to get Arya ready. Maya watched him with her; he doted on her. She was so lucky to have them both.

'Ready?' he asked, bringing Arya out in her pram.

'Yeah, let's go.' She smiled.

They made their way down to the hospital wing, where Maya had to explain everything to the nurse before she would give her anything. 'I will give you two sleeping potions – one for tonight and one for tomorrow night. After that, a calming draught would be best, but I don't want you to take that forever.'

Maya nodded and walked back to Draco and Arya, taking his hand as he steered the pram and they went for a walk in the grounds.

'Have you thought about running again?' he asked, as they walked next to the lake. 'It really helped you before we came back here and you haven't done much recently.'

Maya nodded. He was right – she hadn't done much. 'Maybe I should try it again. It won't be as easy though – sometimes it's just me and Arya – I can't just leave her to go for a run.'

'Do it with her – be one of those mums that runs pushing a pram.'

'God, no.'

Draco chuckled. 'I'm glad you are feeling better.'

'Me too.' She smiled, taking the pram from him and cooing at Arya. 'Oh, by the way, our family have offered to take Arya back to the house for two weeks before our exams to let us study.'

'How do you feel about that?' he asked, worried she would kick off.

'I think it's maybe for the best. We won't be in a position to be the best parents we can be during that time – she should have a break from us.'

Draco nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

…

'Maya, Maya! Come here!' Draco called through to the kitchen, where she was making a bottle and some pureed veg for Arya.

Maya ran through worrying what was wrong. She stopped suddenly at the door when she saw what he was shouting for. Arya, _her 8 month old_ was crawling.

'Oh, my baby!' she cried, looking down at her. Arya looked up at her with a gummy smile.

'You're so clever!' she said, lifting her up. 'So, so clever!'

Maya set her down on the floor again and she made her way over to Draco, who picked her up and smothered her in kisses.

Maya sighed, watching them together made her so happy. She also sighed because she knew what this meant – they were going to be exhausted!


	9. NEWTS

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**N.E.W.T.S**

Maya sighed and lay her head down on her desk.

'You ok babe?' Draco asked, looking over to her from his desk. Arya was in bed and they were now spending a few hours studying before going to bed themselves.

'No.' came a muffled response.

'What's up?'

'I can't do this. I'm too stupid. I've decided that I'm just going to be a house-wife. We should go to bed now – we're having more babies, I've decided.'

Draco blinked a couple of times before laughing at her.

'You want to be a house-wife?' he asked, gripping his sides as he laughed.

'What's so funny about that?' she fumed. 'It would be easier than passing N.E.W.T.S!'

'Love, think about it. Do you _really_ want to be sat at home all day, just popping out kids and looking after them for the rest of your life?'

'Ye…NO! Ok, No, I don't want that. But I am not going to get to do what I want Draco. I can't do this – it's too stressful.'

'Maya, you're fine. You know the work for the exams, you _can_ do this!'

'It feels like nothing is going in.' she whispered. 'I look over my notes and my books and nothing is sticking.'

Draco took the book off of her table.

'Vanish this quill.' He said, picking up one of her quills from her desk.

'What?' Maya asked, confused.

'Make this quill disappear.'

Maya concentrated on the quill and used her wand to make it disappear.

'I did it!' she exclaimed, beaming.

'Of course you did. Maya, you can do _all_ of this – you do it in class, you do it while we study and you are going to do fine in your exams.'

Maya smiled up at Draco and nodded. 'I can do this!' she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

…

'Arya Lupin-Black, stay still!' Maya exclaimed, laughing at her daughter. Arya was happy enough for a few weeks crawling everywhere, however she then mastered the art of pulling herself up on the furniture and walking around the room using it all as a guide.

'I am going to tie you down missy!' Maya said, grabbing her daughter and tickling her; Arya squealed and tried to get away from her mum. 'Nope, time to get dressed little lady.' Maya said, lifting Arya up and taking her to her changing table.

'dada dada dada.' Arya squealed and Maya gasped in shock.

'Did you just…'

'She did, she just said her first word!' Draco shouted from the doorway, where he had been watching them.

'dada dada dada' Arya kept saying over and over again.

Draco beamed while Maya started to cry.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked, concerned.

'No, nothing. I'm just so happy!'

'Phew. I thought you were sad she said dada first.' He chuckled.

'Well, I mean…she could have said mama…no, of course I'm not sad!' she chuckled.

Draco kissed her and they both stood over Arya, cooing over her.

'I can't believe she'll be 1 in a few months.' Maya sighed. 'She's gotten so big.'

'I know. It's hard to believe we brought her here as a month-old baby.' He sighed.

'We've done well, haven't we?' she asked.

'We have. You have. We should be so proud of ourselves.' He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

'DADA DADA DADA!' Arya squealed.

'I hear you my princess!' Draco smiled, going over and tickling her. Maya smiled as she watched them together; she was so lucky that she had Draco.

…

'Time to go for a holiday.' Maya whispered to Arya, kissing her nose. 'You're gonna have so much fun with your grannies and grandads.'

'Maya, your dads here. You ready?'

Maya nodded and brought Arya out to the common room.

'Dada, dada!' she shouted, stretching her arms out to Draco.

'Hey princess. You be a good girl now ok?' he said, kissing her head and handing her over to Remus, who held her close.

'We've missed you little lady.' He said. 'Your grannies are dying to see you.'

Maya laughed. 'Weekly visits not enough anymore dad?'

'You know what they're all like Maya.' Her dad said, chuckling.

'Thanks again for this dad.'

'Yeah, thanks Remus. We really appreciate it.' Draco added.

'No problem. You two just concentrate on your exams.' He said, stepping towards the fireplace. 'Say bye to your mama and dada Arya.'

Arya waved and sent them a gummy smile.

After they had left, Maya fixed her and Draco some snacks and drinks and then made her way back to their room.

'Umm, Mr Black, you are supposed to be studying.' She said, eyeing him up as he lay in their bed.

'Nobody said we had to study as soon as your dad walked out. There are other things we don't get to do very much when Arya is here' He winked.

Arya giggled but put the plate down and made her way over to the bed; she pulled the covers back and laughed.

'Seriously – my dad left like 5 minutes ago and you are already naked!'

'Are you complaining?' he asked, smirking at her.

'Oh, I didn't say that.' She whispered, running her hands down his body, her kisses following her hands.

'Oh merlin.' Draco whispered, as she disappeared underneath the covers.

…

Maya lay in the bath after her first exam, trying to relax. She closed her eyes and listened to the music she had playing. She smiled as she thought back to that morning and moaned a little as she thought of what Draco had done.

'Umm, I hope with a moan like that you're thinking about me Ms Lupin.' A voice said, making Maya smile even more.

'Depends on who you are exactly.' She responded, her eyes closed and her back to the bathroom door. 'I was thinking about my handsome fiancé who had his wicked way with me this morning.'

'That's definitely me.' A voice said in her ear and Maya opened on eye to see Draco standing next to her stark naked. 'Can I?' he asked, pointing to the bath.

Maya grinned and sat up, allowing Draco to get in behind her. 'Mr Black, I do believe you are quite happy to see me.' She smirked, lifting her head up to look at him.

'Always.' He said, kissing her temple. 'Before we get into anything, how did your first exam go?' he asked.

'I think it went well.' She answered, smiling up at him. 'I think you helped with that. This morning put me in such a good mood.' She blushed. 'How about you?'

'It went well too. I was in a good mood too.' He responded.

'Ok, so maybe that is the answer. Maybe we start off the day with a _bang_ and that will set us both up for the day.'

'Really? Sex _every day?_' Draco asked.

'What, too much of an ask?'

'No, I'm actually excited!' he responded, chuckling.

'Maybe we should end every day with a _bang_ too.' She whispered.

'Oh, I was planning on that anyway.' He responded, kissing her and starting to massage her boobs.

Maya moaned and stood up, pulling him up with her. Instead of making their way through to the bedroom, she pulled him in to the walk-in shower, turning it on. She turned back to him, biting her lip as Draco kissed her all over. Soon, he had lifted her up, her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist, as he pushed inside her, deeper and harder with every thrust.

'I love you.' He whispered, as he started to come.

'Shit, yes. God, yes Draco!' she moaned. Once they were both satisfied, Draco carried her through to their bedroom. 'I love you too.' She whispered, looking in to his eyes.

…

'This is it! Last exam today!' she sighed, curling up next to Draco. As per their conversation, every day had started and ever night had ended with a _bang_. This morning was no different and Maya was enjoying lying next to him as their breathing went back to normal.

'I'm proud of you. You've coped really well.' He said, kissing her forehead.

'Only because of you.' She responded; 'You help me calm down each morning and night.' She smirked up at him.

Draco laughed and then moved to get out of bed.

'Nooo!' Maya groaned. 'Our last exam isn't for another 90 minutes. Get back in here!'

'I need a shower.' He responded, laughing at her as she scowled. He disappeared into the bathroom but was back out within seconds. 'Are you coming or what?' he asked. Maya grinned and jumped out of the bed, nearly knocking him over as she jumped up in to his arms.

50 minutes later they were making their way down to the great hall for something to eat before their exam. Once they were fed, they made their way down to the dungeons to start the practical exam.

'Good luck baby.' Draco said, kissing Maya as he made his way to his workstation.

'Good luck to you too.' She said, adding 'Not that you need it!'

…

'So, were they as bad as you thought?' Draco asked, as he and Maya walked around the grounds that night.

'No. I was definitely worrying for nothing.' She responded. 'Thank you for keeping me calm.' She added.

'No problem. That's what I'm here for.' He said, smiling at her. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed to something by the lake.

Maya gasped. 'Is this for us?' she asked.

In front of them was a blanket set up with some wine and food. Around the blanket were fairy lights, suspended in mid-air.

Draco nodded and pulled her along to sit down.

They ate, drank and chatted as they sat looking at each other.

'I love you so much.' Maya said, interrupting what Draco was saying. 'Sorry' she blushed. 'I didn't mean to interrupt you.'

'It's ok.' He chuckled. 'I love you so much too.' He responded, pulling her close to him and kissing her head.

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?'

'We've never had sex out here.'

'No, you're right. We haven't.'

'We should change that.' She said, lying down on the blanket.

'We should?' he asked, looking around. It was late though and the grounds were deserted.

'Definitely. We won't get another chance. We leave Hogwarts soon.' She said, pouting a little, but running her hands down his robes and towards his crotch.

'Well, when you put it like that, what can I say?' he asked, chuckling and lying on top of her.

'Draco?'

'mmhmm?' he mumbled, undoing her robes.

'We are leaving Hogwarts soon. I think that means we should have sex in as many places as possible.' She said, giggling and then jumping as his fingers found their way inside her pants.

'You are such a horn dog.' He chuckled.

'I can't help it.' She pouted. 'You just turn me on so dam much.'

'If you want to have lots of sex in lots of places, I will do that for you.' He said, looking her in the eye as he kissed his way down her body and pulled down her pants; he chuckled as she bucked when he fingered her clit. She was so easy to arouse.

…

'Seventh years, and honorary eighth years, now that your exams are all done, I want to say congratulations.' McGonagall said from the front of the hall. 'Also, as a reward for your work, we will be having a ball on Saturday night for you all. That's all – you can leave. Please do not disrupt any classes still ongoing though!'

The girls chattered excitedly about the ball as the boys just moaned that it was another event they had to dress up for.


	10. The end of an era

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**The end of an era**

'So, what are you guys planning on doing after we leave?' Draco asked the group. The eighth years had decided that for their last few days at Hogwarts they would spend as much time as possible together; that meant breakfasts in the common room and trips to Hogsmeade for drinks. Tonight was the ball and they were all enjoying breakfast before the hustle and bustle of getting ready started.

'Dean and I are going to my parents house.' Padma said, looking up at Dean, who had his arms around her.

'I'm going over to Ireland to see Seamus.' Parvati said, with a grin on her face.

'We are redecorating the flat over the summer and working in the bar.' Hannah smiled, holding Neville's hand.

'I only get like two weeks off and then I have to go and join my aunt at the ministry.' Susan said sadly.

Draco nodded and looked at Hermione. Her and Theo were busy having their own conversation in whispers.

'For god sake, just forget it.' Hermione suddenly shouted and walked off.

'Woah, what the hell was that about?' Maya asked, sitting up and looking at Theo.

'Just forget it.' Theo muttered and walked off to his room.

Maya stared after them and then decided to go and see Hermione.

'Hermione, are you ok?' she asked, knocking on the door.

Hermione curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

'What is it? What was that about?'

Hermione took a few minutes to compose herself before answering. 'We just can't decide what to do or where to live. Theo asked me to live with him, at his family mansion, but I'm scared Maya. Theo may have changed but what if his family hasn't?'

'Haven't you met his family?'

'No, I've asked loads of times about meeting them but he always makes excuses. I can only think that it's because they wouldn't approve.'

'Have you asked him about it?'

'All the time. He refuses to answer. I think this could be it for us Maya.'

'What? No! You two are great together.'

'If we can't even talk about his family, how can we have a future?'

'You two can work this out, I know it.' Maya responded.

Hermione didn't say anything so Maya made her way out of the room.

'What about you Draco? What are you planning?' she heard, as she came down the stairs.

'Well, we are waiting to hear back about our traineeships and then we will make a plan.' Draco responded, smiling as Maya came to sit down on his lap.

'I want to go travelling!' Maya said excitedly. 'I want to see the world before we become grown-ups!'

Padma chuckled. 'I'm sure once you have a baby you are considered a grown-up.'

'Nah, definitely not.' Maya said, laughing.

'Will you take Arya with you?' Parvati asked.

'Of course. I really hope we can go.' Maya said, looking at Draco.

'We will.' He whispered, kissing her head.

…

'Was Hermione ok?' Draco asked later; they were alone in their room. Maya was getting ready to go for a bath.

'They were arguing about Theo's family. Theo wants Hermione to go and live with him at his house, but she's scared of his family. She's never met them and he never talks about them – she has assumed that they don't approve of the two of them.'

Draco looked at Maya with a confused look on his face.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Maya, Theo's family were killed in the war.' Maya gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 'It wasn't public knowledge but my mother told me.'

'But, why wouldn't he tell Hermione that?'

'He doesn't really talk about it with anyone but I did think he would have told Hermione at least. I mean, he wants to marry her so surely he can't keep secrets from her. He is ashamed of how they died though. Theo may have acted the big man when we first got here, but he didn't want everyone to know that he had actually turned spy for the Order.'

Maya gasped again. 'What did you just say?!'

Draco cringed. 'He turned spy for the order?'

'No, no, way before that…something about him and Hermione'

'Theo…he's going to propose. Soon.' He said. 'But you can't tell anyone ok? I wasn't meant to tell anyone!'

Maya squealed. 'Seriously? They're gonna be engaged?'

'Well, only if he starts being honest with her. Also, she has to say yes.'

'I need to talk to Hermione. If Theo won't tell her about his parents, I will. I'll just say I heard it from someone else.'

'Maya, should we be meddling?' he asked.

'I just don't want them to end it over this.' Maya said firmly, walking out the room.

…

'Hermione, I need to tell you something.' Maya said, walking in to her friend's room.

'What is it?' she asked, looking up from her book.

'It's about Theo…and his family.' Maya said, sitting down opposite her. 'Hermione, I don't know why but Theo hasn't been completely honest with you.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

'Hermione…Theo's family…they were all killed. All of them. In the war. Theo is apparently ashamed of it. Also, Hermione did you know he became a spy for the Order?'

Hermione sat up and gasped. 'No!'

Maya nodded her head sadly.

'I have to talk to him.' Hermione cried, jumping off her bed and running to his room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

…

Maya watched as Draco lay in the water, his head back and his eyes closed.

'You look nice and relaxed in _my _bath.' She said, coming to sit next to the tub.

He jumped and glared at her.

'Sorry.' She chuckled, kissing his head.

'Did you speak to Hermione?'

Maya nodded 'She's in there talking to him now. She was completely shocked. I feel so sorry for Theo. We forget what that war did to people and families sometimes.'

Draco nodded and reached a hand out to her.

'Don't you dare touch my hair Draco Black.'

'I won't touch your hair…if you come in this bath with me.' He smirked.

Maya didn't hesitate. She undressed and was soon sitting in front of him in the tub.

'Are you looking forward to tonight?' he asked, as he trailed his fingers all over her stomach and arms, moving to her boobs.

'It will be good.' She responded, smiling. 'Our last hurrah at Hogwarts.'

'It will definitely be good. Oh, and I want to take you somewhere after.' He said, smirking at her.

'Ooh, sounds intriguing.' She responded, pulling his head down to her so she could kiss him.

…

'Draco, there's an owl for you.' Maya shouted as she sat at her dressing table putting on some make-up. Draco was in the kitchen making them some lunch but he came running through. He paid the owl and it flew off, leaving the letter in his hand.

'Maya' he said, quietly.

'Mmhmm?' Maya said, a make-up brush in her mouth as she tried to open her eyeshadow pot.

'Maya, this is from St. Mungos.'

Maya gasped and the brush fell to the floor. 'Open it, open it!' she squealed.

Draco did as she said and opened the letter, his eyes moving wildly as he quickly skimmed the letter.

'I got in.' he whispered. Maya whooped and Draco shouted a bit louder. 'I got in!'

He picked Maya up and spun her around while she laughed. 'Congratulations baby.' She said, looking up at him. 'Healer Black.' She whispered, winking at him, while pulling his hand over to the bed. 'Time for a celebration?' she smirked.

…

'You look so beautiful.' Draco whispered that night, as they danced together. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was against his chest. She had on a floor length, blood red strapless gown. Her hair was pulled up high in a bun on top of her head and she wore her charm bracelet along with a necklace he had given her earlier that day.

'Thank you.' She smiled. 'I think you look pretty handsome too, Healer Black.' She whispered.

Draco chuckled. 'You won't be able to officially call me that for four years yet. It's trainee Healer Black.'

'Trainee Healer Black.' She whispered as seductively as possible.

'Mmm' He moaned in her ear, making her giggle.

Suddenly, she felt Draco being pulled away from her. 'Hey!' she moaned.

'Sorry, I just fancied a dance with you.' Theo smirked as he looked down at her. He snaked a hand on to her waist and took her hand, as he led her in a dance. Hermione and Draco danced not too far away.

'I wanted to say thank you.' Theo said, looking at Maya. 'Hermione told me you told her.'

'Theo I'm sor-'

'No, no need to be sorry whatsoever. You did what I didn't have the guts to do. I'm glad she knows now.'

'So, have your plans changed for the Summer?' she asked.

'Hermione has agreed to come and live with me. We are going to visit her parents for the first two weeks though.' He said, smiling at her. 'Draco bloody told you, didn't he?'

'Told me what?' Maya asked, trying to be mysterious.

'I haven't decided when I'm doing it yet.' He said. 'Please don't say anything to Hermione?'

'Of course not.' She assured him. 'Just don't wait around forever, ok?'

Theo nodded and they finished their dance; Draco was then back at their side. 'Sorry mate, I need her back now.' Draco said, cutting in. Maya snaked her arms around his neck and looked up at him; even in heels she had to look up at him.

'Hello Trainee Healer Black.' She said, kissing him.

'Hello future Mrs Black.' He responded, kissing her neck.

…

'Draco, where are you taking me?' Maya laughed, trailing along behind him.

'You'll see.' He whispered, trying not to disturb the portraits all around them.

Suddenly he stopped. 'The library?' Maya asked, incredulous.

Draco raised an eyebrow and led her inside. Once they had moved quite far back through the shelves, he stopped at a table. He turned around and pulled her in for a deep kiss, before lifting her up and sitting her on the desk.

'Draco, we can't do this here.' She giggled. 'Hermione would _kill_ me – the library is sacred to her!'

'HA!' Draco laughed, looking at Maya. 'Believe me, after what I heard the other day, this library is no longer sacred for Hermione.'

'NO! Hermione and Theo – here, in this library?' she squeaked.

'Yeah, and from what I heard, it was all her idea!'

Maya gasped again, and then realised what he had said. 'EWWW DRACO! Were you listening to them?'

'No, I was looking for a book and the next thing, someone in the next aisle is making sex noises. I realised who it was as I was high-tailing it out of there.'

'Hermione Granger, that little minx!'

Draco chuckled. 'So, is it still-'

'Oh, come on.' She whispered, pulling him down for a kiss as she started to undress him. He slid her dress up so it sat bunched up on her thighs.

'You're back to easy access again?' he smirked.

'Well, I guessed this was how this night would end.' She winked, opening her legs for him and lying back as he slipped a couple of fingers inside her.

'Draco.' She whispered, as he played with her clit.

…

'I can't believe we go home tomorrow.' She whispered, curled up next to Draco in bed. He was sat up reading the Daily Prophet, while she lay next to him, having not long woke up.

'I know. It's weird. This is where we met, where we fell in love. At least we get to see Arya though' He said, looking down at her and smiling as her face lit up at the mention of their daughter. 'Tonight, I have something special for you.'

'You do?' she asked, surprised.

'Yep, something to celebrate our last night here.'

Maya nodded. 'Sounds good.'

Draco went back to reading the Daily Prophet while Maya lay there, but she soon got bored and climbed out of bed.

'I'm going for a run. Do you want to come?'

'Are you ok?' he asked, confused.

'Yeah, I just fancy a run.' She smiled; she wasn't anxious or anything.

'I'll join you for a run, if you join me in the shower after?' he smirked.

'Deal, but you have to run 3 miles first.'

'Easy peasy!'

…

'Easy peasy.' She laughed, looking down at Draco who was struggling to breathe. 'Well, at least you did it. Come on, lets go for a shower.'

'Draco nodded and took her hand as she led him to their room; she went straight to the bathroom, stripped and got in to the hot shower, Draco following soon after.

'Well at least that run didn't tire all of you out.' She smirked, looking down at his cock, squealing as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.

'Not even a little bit.' He winked.

…

'Ready to go?' he asked, coming out of the bathroom. He was dressed in jeans and a nice shirt and had told Maya to put on a nice dress.

'yeah, but where are we going?' she asked.

'You'll see.'

They walked hand in hand all the way up to…the Room of Requirement.

'Draco, what are we doing here? I thought the room didn't work anymore, after that fire?'

'No, it's been fixed.' He responded, smiling at her as he walked in front of the room three times.

He opened the door once it appeared and gestured for Maya to go in before him.

'Oh my god! Draco!' she whispered. The room looked like it did when they first came to it; only now it had a giant double bed off to the side.

'Do you like it?' he asked, kissing her.

'Yes, I love it!'

'This is the room where we fell in love; oddly though it's one of the only places we've never had sex.'

Maya laughed 'Oddly enough because I wanted it all the time but you kept saying no?' she smirked.

'You always have been a horn dog.' He chuckled 'Don't know what I was thinking saying now.' He said, pulling out a chair at the table for her and motioning for her to sit down.

He sat down opposite her and poured her some wine.

'To us. To us, to our future and to the end of an era.'

Maya smiled. 'To the end of an era.' She said, holding his hand across the table.

'Can we skip straight to dessert?' she asked, winking at him and laughing.

**AN: It's the end of Hogwarts for Maya and Draco, but don't worry – I'm not done yet. The beyond part is coming **


	11. Broken Promises

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**AN: Sorry – I should have said that the story will continue in this one – not a new one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Broken promises**

Maya lay on her bed, thinking about her life now she had left Hogwarts. She didn't know what she was going to do. It had been a week since she had arrived home from Hogwarts; she hadn't heard from the Law Department about a traineeship with them, so she had assumed she hadn't got it. Now, she had to figure out what else she could do.

Maya sighed as she thought; she didn't want to figure out what else she could do. She wanted to be a lawyer; it was all she had wanted to do for years!

Maya sighed and got up from the bed; she would speak to her dad. He would be able to offer her advice. She didn't want to bother Draco; he was still on a high after being accepted in to the healer programme and she was ecstatic for him. Arya was with Narcissa so she didn't need to worry about her for now.

'Dad, you in here?' she called, as she stepped in to his study.

'Yeah, just sorting out these books.' He shouted back from the alcove over by the window.

Maya wondered over and sat down at his desk, just behind him.

'You ok?' he asked, looking over at her.

Maya shook her head. 'I haven't heard anything back from the Ministry. I don't think I got into that trainee programme with the Law Department. I don't know what I'm going to do now.'

'There's still time to hear back from the Ministry.' He responded, smiling at her. 'The programme doesn't start until September – it's not even July yet.'

'I know, but Draco had his acceptance over a week ago and I need to be prepared in case it doesn't work out. How do I work out what else I can do?'

'Well, make a list of things you are good at that you enjoy. Whatever you do, don't look for a job just because you're good at something – if it's something you will do for the rest of your life, you have to enjoy it.'

Maya nodded. 'All I've wanted for years is to be a Lawyer. I really wanted to get in.' she said, tears in her eyes. If she was honest, she felt like a failure.

'Maya, stop being so hard on yourself. Even if you didn't get in to the traineeship right now, you can apply for jobs there and work your way up to the traineeship.'

Maya sniffed. That was an option. A long way around, but definitely an option.

'Maya, Maya, come quick!' Narcissa shouted from the living room and Maya, thinking something was wrong with Arya, bolted from the room with her dad right behind her.

'What is it? What's wr-'

'Arya!' Maya gasped, stopping at the door. The little girl was walking towards Maya. _Walking!_ 'Look at you big girl! Look at you walking!'

'Ma ma.' Arya said, looking at Maya and Maya burst in to tears.

'Did you hear that?' she asked everyone and everyone in the room nodded at her. 'You said mama!' she said, holding her arms out to Arya. Draco came over to stand behind her; he had been in the room for both major milestones.

'Dada mama, dada, mama.' Arya sang to herself.

Maya smiled down at her daughter and then up to Draco. 'She's amazing.' She whispered, hugging them both.

…

'Are you ok?' Draco asked that night as they got ready for bed. Arya was fast asleep in her cot, after tiring herself out with lots of walking.

'Yeah, I'm ok.' She said, smiling at him.

'Except you're not.' He responded, staring at her. Maya's smile faltered. _Tell him!_

'Ok, I'm not.' She finally said, as she got into their bed, scooting to the far side to make room for him.

'What's up?' he asked, sliding in next to her.

'I don't know what to do.' She said, looking at him.

'About?'

'My life. My career. I haven't heard back from the Ministry so now I need to figure out what else I can do.'

'You can do anything you want.' He said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

'Yeah, except the traineeship I wanted to do.'

'There are other ways to get in to them. You could work in the department; work your way up.'

'My dad said that too. I would still need to get a job in the department though.'

'Maya, I will support you and help you with anything you want to do, ok?' he whispered, kissing her.

'Thank you. I'm super proud of you. Are you excited for September?'

'Yeah, but I don't want to wish this Summer away though!'

Maya smiled as she lay across his chest. 'We need to decide what we're going to do for the Summer.' She said, starting to feel sleepy.

'We can talk about that tomorrow.' He said. 'Night baby.'

'N'night.' She yawned.

…

'Maya, breakfast!' her dad shouted up the stairs, just as she came out of her room with Arya.

'We're coming.' She said, as she came down the stairs. 'Aren't we munchkin!' Arya giggled along.

'Ma ma, dada.'

Maya beamed when she heard her saying both words. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, she let Arya go down and held her hand as they walked in to the dining room together. Maya had been looking down at Arya as they walked so she hadn't seen the banner or balloons when she first walked in to the room.

'What's all this?' she asked, confused, when she finally looked up. The banner that was hanging on one wall had 'Bon Voyage!' on it.

'We're going away.' Draco said, smiling at her and Arya. 'We're going to visit the world. Just like you wanted.'

'Really?' she asked, surprised.

'Yes, really!' he chuckled. 'First stop, Paris!'

Maya gasped. 'When do we go?'

'A couple of days yet, but it seems everyone decided to go on holiday at the same time so we have to say bye today.'

'Oh?'

'Tonks and I are going to the coast for a week; get some sun and visit the beach.'

'Cissy and I are going to Milan – shopping.' He sighed, raising an eyebrow at her. Maya chuckled.

'You're all leaving today?' she asked, sad.

'Yes, but we'll be back by the time you get back.'

Maya nodded and sat down to have some breakfast.

Once they were all done eating, they made their way through to the living-room where their family each flooed away to their holiday destinations.

'And then there were three.' Maya whispered, sitting next to Draco on the couch as Arya played on the floor in front of them.

They spent the day in there as Draco told her all about their holiday; Maya couldn't wait!

…

Maya woke up confused. _What the fuck is that noise?_

'Maya, get in the bathroom with Arya and lock it.' Draco whispered, climbing out of bed. 'Maya now! That's the alarm!'

Maya started to panic and got out of bed. She tried to stop Draco leaving her but he shook his head and carried on. Maya, scared and anxious, picked Arya up and locked them in the bathroom. She cast various locking spells and silencing charms on the room, just in case Arya woke up.

_Come on Draco!_

Ten minutes passed before she heard a knocking on the door.

'It's fine, you can come out.' Draco's tired voice said. Maya wasn't sure though. What if he was an impostor?

'What was the first gift I gave you?' she asked the person on the other side of the door.

'A pensieve.' Came the reply. _It's him. _

Maya opened up the bathroom door and threw herself in to his arms, crying.

'What the hell! What was it?' she asked.

'Sorry Maya, it was us.' A voice said behind her. Maya blinked before she realised who it was.

'Harry?! Ron?!' she shouted. 'What the hell are you two thinking, turning up here at this time?'

'I'm sorry, but we had to come.'

Maya looked at Draco, who had started to dress.

'What's going on?'

'We need Draco to come with us.' Harry said, not looking at Maya.

'What? Why?' she asked, reaching out to Draco to stop him.

'It's to do with Malfoy Manor, we just need him to come with us. We have to go and check it out but we need a Malfoy there and he will be able to help with the dark objects there.'

'No.' she said, looking at Draco. 'No, you can't go!'

'I have to.'

'Bullshit. This can't just be about checking the house. That would be done at a reasonable hour.' She said, putting Arya back in her cot and following him as he walked down the stairs.

'Go back to bed Maya. I won't be long.'

'You promised me.' She whispered and he turned to look at her. She was crying now; she didn't understand why but she knew something bad was going on.

'You promised me.' She repeated. 'After the battle. You promised me no more running off on missions, no more lying and no more disappearing on me. You promised.'

'You two.' She spat, pointing at Harry and Ron 'Are aurors. You are trained to deal with dark magic. Why do you need him?'

'We just do Maya. Sorry.'

'Draco.' Maya said, staring at him again.

'I have to go Maya. I have to, ok?'

'You promised me.' She said, sobbing and turning her back on him. She fled from the room and back up the stairs. She was lying across their bed when she heard him.

'Why are you being like this? I just have to go to help them sort something out. It's no big deal.'

'Two aurors come here in the middle of the night, setting off our safety alarms and try to take you to a house full of dark magic "just to check it out" and you think that's no big deal? Something more is going on.' She said, looking at him. He wouldn't meet her eye.

'I need to go.'

'No, you don't' she spat.

'I'll explain it all when I come back. I promise.'

'No Draco. No. You promised me, no more lying or running off. You promised. You need to keep that promise, not keep making more.' She whispered, shaking.

'I'm sorry.'

Maya screamed 'Just go then! But don't expect me to even be here when you get back.'

Draco's eyes widened when she said that. 'You won't be here?' he asked sadly.

'Well why should I be? You obviously don't care about me or about Arya. You just want to run off and do whatever the fuck you want. I won't stick around for you to keep breaking promises to me.' She sniffed, walking in to the bathroom and locking the door. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, tears still falling. She soon heard Draco leaving the room.

After a few minutes, she heard Arya starting to moan. _Shit, I must have woken her up. Stupid Maya!_

She unlocked the door and went over to her daughter, settling her back to sleep before she climbed in to her bed. She cried for what felt like hours before she heard hurried footsteps and hushed voices on the stairs.

'Draco?' she said, coming out of their room. When she saw who was there, she stepped back in shock. Harry and Ron were carrying Draco, who was unconscious.

'What the hell happened?' she cried, letting them take Draco over to their bed.

'We ran in to some trouble at the Manor. Maya, I'm really sorry but we need to go. Draco is just knocked out and should wake up soon.' Harry said, as he and Ron ran back out of the room. _Something big is going on._

…

'Maya?' Draco stirred, looking around the room.

'Draco?' she whispered, looking down at him.

Draco smiled. 'You stayed.'

Maya looked at him, tears running down her face. 'Thank godric I did. You're a mess.'

'Tell me what happened, right now.' She said, staring at him.

'I was crucio'd.'

Maya gasped. 'What? By who?'

'Lucius.' He spat.

'What? No! Lucius was dead long ago!'

'Unfortunately, not; he was hiding out in the Manor and had for some reason decided to take hostages. The aurors needed me to get past the wards – that's why I had to go. If I didn't, he was going to kill them.'

'He's dead now.' He said, looking at her. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you and I'm sorry I had to leave you in the state you were in. I just couldn't risk those other people dying.'

Maya nodded. 'He's gone? For good?'

'Yes, he was killed while he was using crucio on me. I saw him fall as I passed out.'

Maya started to cry again.

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.' He whispered.

'Stop. Stop saying sorry.' She said, climbing over him in to the bed. 'It's over now.'

'I know, but I shouldn't have gone.'

'You did it for the right reasons. Are you ok?' she asked, as he moved and she saw him wincing.

'Just a bit sore.' he said.

'But you're ok?' she asked, worried about him. His own father had tortured him. Again.

'I'm fine.' He said, curling his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

'I love you.' She whispered, as she started to fall asleep on his chest.

'I love you too.' He said, kissing her head. She couldn't hear it, but he was crying. Tears were running down his face as he realised how close he had come to never coming back to her or his daughter again. His father had nearly taken him away from her. Again.

'No more. I promise.' He whispered. 'I will not do this again.'

**AN: Let me know what you think? I will be skipping a few years soon – I have plans for their future next and I don't want to write all about them throughout more studying etc. **


	12. Holidays

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Holidays**

'Maya, Maya! Wake up!' Maya groaned as she felt herself being roughly shaken.

'Stop it.' She moaned.

'You were crying and shouting. Are you ok?'

Maya opened her eyes and looked in to Draco's eyes. 'I'm fine.' She muttered, rolling over. She wasn't. She had dreamed that he was dead.

'You're mad at me.' He stated, looking over at her.

'I'm not.'

'It feels like it.' He muttered, lying back down.

'These nightmares were supposed to be over Draco. They were meant to be over with the war and now I'm dreaming all over again that you're dead.'

'I'm sorry.' He said, rolling over to look at her.

'I don't want you to be sorry though. I know you did what you had to do – but I just don't want the nightmares and the anxiousness to come back again.'

Draco moved closer to her; he didn't say anything but he held her until her breathing evened out again and she was asleep. Draco joined her soon after.

…

'Maya.' Someone whispered and Maya opened her eyes. 'Mmm, I was having a nice dream about you.' She said, pulling Draco down to kiss her.

'I'm glad.' He responded, kissing her. 'We need to get ready to go.'

Maya's eyes widened. 'Holiday time!' she shouted.

Draco laughed 'Yes baby, holiday time.'

Maya beamed at him. 'Is Arya awake?'

He shook his head.

'Hmm, I think I need a shower.' She said, winking at him. He got off of her and watched her walk in to the bathroom; once he had checked on Arya, he followed her in there.

…

'Well that was a great start to our holiday.' Maya giggled, wandering out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

'It sure was.' Draco smirked, following her.

'You get ready and then get Arya ready; I'll get ready and finish packing.' She said assertively.

Draco nodded and made his way over to his cupboard, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once dressed, he got Arya's clothes ready before waking her up.

'Hello Princess!' he cooed, as he took her out of her cot and she woke up.

'Dada!' she squealed, giggling up at him.

'We need to get you ready – bath time first.' He said, holding her to his chest as he grabbed her soap, shampoo, powder and towel.

Maya smiled to herself as she watched them. Arya had him wrapped around her little finger; she really was Daddy's little princess. As Maya watched them now, she realised how similar they were. Arya had white blonde hair that came from the Malfoy family; her eyes were the same colour as Maya's but their shape was just like Draco's. She had his nose and his mouth too. Maya beamed; he was so handsome and she was so beautiful. _I am so lucky_.

Draco caught her looking and smiled back at her. He had just been looking at their daughter thinking how much she looked like her beautiful mum; it was her eyes! Maya's eyes.

Maya continued to get ready, making sure they had everything they needed.

'Nappies, bottles, milk, bibs, clothes…'

'Anything else?' she asked Draco, who was at the changing table getting Arya dressed.

'Our clothes?' he asked. Maya chuckled and nodded to confirm she had them.

'Pram. Definitely pram.' He said again, looking down at Arya. 'I know she's walking now but she will tire out easily.' Maya nodded in agreement.

'I think we're ready.' She smiled, looking over at Draco. He had finished getting Arya ready. She was now in a pair tights, a cute red dress that said 'bonjour' on the front in white sequins; on her head was a red, white and blue bow.

Draco led them down the stairs; him carrying the suitcases as she held Arya. 'How are we getting there?' she asked, realising she hadn't actually asked about that.

'Port-key.' He responded, pointing at a single boot lying by the front door. Maya nodded and they stood around waiting until Draco told her to hold on. Arya reached her hand out and held on too, copying what they were doing.

'Paris!' Maya breathed, as they arrived in the capital of France.

…

Maya woke up as the sun was beating in to her room through an open balcony door.

'Draco.' She called.

'Yeah?' he responded, coming back in to the room with Arya on his hip.

'What time is it?' she asked, sitting up.

'It's only 9 baby; Arya was just up a bit early.' He responded, yawning.

'Do you want to go back to bed?' she asked, moving to take Arya from him.

'No, definitely not. It's time to go on Safari!' he said excitedly and Maya noticed that both he and Arya were fully dressed.

Maya beamed. _Of course – we arrived in Kenya last night!_

'I can't wait!' she grinned. 'Are we going to see the lions?' she asked Arya, dropping a kiss on her nose.

'RAWR.' Arya said, scrunching up her face, making Maya giggle.

'RAWR! to you too munchkin!'

Draco chuckled at them and left Maya to get ready in peace. She washed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Before they left, she covered them all in sun lotion.

'Ready?' she asked, taking Draco's hand as they walked out of their hotel.

Draco nodded and followed her down the path to where they were meeting their tour guide.

'Good Morning Ms Lupin, Mr Black, Baby Lupin-Black.' Their tour guide said to them.

'Morning Samuel.' Draco and Maya said, climbing in to the safari truck, while Arya said 'RAWR!' as she toddled past him.

'We're just waiting on the other guests and then we'll go.' Sam said, smiling at them.

Maya nodded and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder while he held Arya on his lap.

'Rawr, rawr, RAWR!' Arya continued to should and Maya giggled at her.

'How many times have we heard that now?' Draco chuckled, looking down at his daughter.

'Dada RAWR!' Arya said.

Maya sighed and closed her eyes. This was their 4th week of holiday and tomorrow Arya would be 1. _How the hell do I have a 1 year old daughter._ She smiled as she thought of their holiday so far; Paris, Madrid, Venice, Washington, Peru, Mexico, Egypt and now Kenya. In a few days they were moving on to Australia.

'You ok?' Draco asked; Maya opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. 'You look sad.'

'I was thinking about this amazing holiday and then how it has to come an end eventually.' She said, pouting at him.

'Two weeks yet love.' He chuckled. 'Two whole weeks.'

Maya smiled and nodded. 'Australia next.' She said. 'I can't wait to see the koalas!'

Draco chuckled and kissed her head.

'I love you.' He murmured.

'I love you too.' She responded, looking up at him.

They were then joined by the rest of the group and their tour began.

…

Maya lay in bed that night, listening to Draco and Arya's soft breathing and thinking about their day; it had been amazing to see all of those beautiful animals in their own habitat. The lions were amazing and so big; the giraffes with their extra long necks had fascinated Arya. The African elephants were huge too. Maya felt like crying when she saw all of the animals. They were just so beautiful and happy!

As she lay there, next to Draco, she thought again about how lucky she was to have him; he had arranged this whole trip mainly for her. He was amazing. Maya thought about him some more, feeling a bit hot and then she realised something.

'Draco.' She whispered, shaking him.

'What's wrong' he whispered, rolling over to face her.

'How long have we been on holiday?' she asked and he smirked sleepily.

'4 weeks. Why?'

'When was the last time we had sex?' she asked.

'Maya, we have sex every- oh.'

'We haven't had sex once on holiday. The last time was before we left – in the shower.' She reminded him.

He nodded. 'I remember.' He whispered, running his hand over her side. 'Do you want sex now?' he asked.

She smiled, as he yawned as soon as he asked. 'no, we're both too tired. I just thought it was strange.'

'We've had Arya; her sleep pattern has been off and we're both shattered after the long days. Nothing strange.'

Maya nodded and curled up under his arm. 'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?' he asked, half asleep.

'When we get married – we _are_ having a honeymoon and Arya _isn't_ coming.' She whispered.

Draco chuckled. 'Definitely not love. That's when she stays with the grandparents!'

Maya sighed but smiled at him. 'Can you believe she's 1 tomorrow?' she whispered.

'No. How has our little girl grown up so much?' he asked, pouting a little.

'Do you think we're doing the right thing, waiting until we're home to celebrate?'

Draco nodded. 'Baby, she's 1. She won't know and she won't be upset.' He whispered, kissing her and closing his eyes. Maya eventually closed her eyes too and drifted off to sleep.

…

'Maya! Maya, there's a letter for you!' Draco said, looking down at his girlfriend.

'For me?' she asked, confused.

Draco nodded 'I'll leave it here.' He said, putting it on the dressing table across the room. Maya sighed and got up. She turned the letter over and her stomach did a little flip. It was from the Ministry.

'Draco! Draco!' she shouted, running through to the living room of their apartment.

'Draco, I got it! I got the traineeship! I start in September!' she squealed, jumping about.

Draco ran over to her, picking her up and swinging her about. 'Congratulations.' He said, kissing her. 'Celebration time?' he smirked, starting to walk towards their room and echoing what she had said to him when his Healer acceptance came through.

As if she understood, Arya suddenly coughed.

'Oh.' Maya said, stopping. 'Sorry munchkin – you were so quiet we nearly forgot you were there!' Maya chuckled.

'Tonight – definitely.' Draco whispered as she got some breakfast. Unfortunately, that was put on hold too when Maya came to him later complaining of a sore back and stomach. Draco quickly looked at the calendar and his face fell.

'Well, at least we know you're not pregnant.' He joked.

Maya chuckled but winced as a pain shot through her back. 'Let's go out for a walk.' She said, 'the exercise should do me good.'

Draco nodded and they got Arya ready. They were now in Thailand and made their way down to the floating market to see if they needed anything.

'Can you believe we've been away for 7 weeks already?' she asked, holding one of Draco's hands while he held Arya's reign with his other one.

'Have you had a good time?' he asked.

'Amazing.' She responded, looking up at him. 'I've loved every minute of it.'

'I'm glad. Only a few more days until we go home. I have a surprise for you before then.' He said, leaning down to kiss her.

'Ooh, intriguing!' she cried.

…

'Ok, open!' he said, taking his hand from around her eyes. Maya blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.

'Aurora Borealis!' she breathed. 'Are we in Iceland?' she asked, squealing as Draco nodded.

'It's so beautiful!' she breathed, staring up at the sky. Draco pulled her over to something and Maya finally realised they were in a hotel room with a glass roof. It looked a bit like a glass igloo.

'This way, we all stay warm, Arya can sleep and me and you can watch this.' He said, gesturing to the sky.

'Draco, thank you so much for this holiday.' She whispered, lifting her head to look up at him.

'You're welcome. I've loved it too.' He responded, kissing her. Maya let him kiss her and pulled him down on to her.

'Aren't you?' he asked, gesturing her stomach.

Maya smiled. 'No. I found a potion to stop it – was in too much pain.' She responded, pulling him down to kiss her again. Just as they were undressing each other, a cry came from the other room.

'Mama!'

Maya gasped as she sat up. 'Coming munchkin.' She sighed.

'I'll go.' Draco said, standing up and Maya laughed.

'You can't!' she laughed, looking down. 'You need a cold shower.' She whispered, kissing him and running her hand over his crotch as she walked past him.

Draco blushed and got up to go to the bathroom. Maya settled Arya back down and she was soon sleeping again. She went back to her room and realised Draco was still in the shower. She quickly undressed and went to join him.

'Aww, were you waiting for me?' she whispered, feeling that he was still hard. Draco grinned.

'I did hope Arya would go right back to sleep.'

Maya kissed him and then moved so she was up against a wall; he lifted her up and she moaned as he checked she was ready for him. Draco smirked as he felt how wet and ready she was; with one push he was inside of her, making her moan.

…

'WELCOME HOME!' Everyone shouted, as their portkey took them right back to the same spot that they had left from 8 weeks ago.

Maya felt Arya being lifted out of her arms, as she and Draco were hugged and kissed by everyone.

'Look, we can talk about the holiday later, first we have a birthday to celebrate!' Maya said, looking at Arya. Her grandparents led her in to the dining room and she clapped and squealed when she saw the balloons and cake. The next few hours were spent eating, laughing and making sure Arya was thoroughly spoilt.

'So, how was it?' her dad asked, as they sat down in the living room later on that evening.

'It was amazing.' Maya heard Draco respond, as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

'Looks like someone is tired!' she heard Sirius chuckle. 'Look, you two go on up to bed. We'll keep Arya – she can sleep in with us tonight.'

'Are you sure?' Draco asked.

Someone must have nodded as Maya felt herself being lifted up and carried up the stairs. She was gently placed in their bed and she felt Draco getting in next to her. She curled up under his arm, with one arm thrown over his chest.

'I can't wait for us to start our next adventure baby. I love you.' He whispered, as he kissed her and then closed his eyes.


	13. 2 Years Later

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**AN: So we are moving on two years now – two years from where we left off so it is Augsut 2001...oh and it's a long one!**

**2 years later **

'Ready or not, here I come! Ooh, I wonder where Arya has gone. I hope she hasn't run away!'

'Oh gosh, she's so hard to find!' Maya said dramatically, while sneaking up on her daughter, who she could see was hiding at the patio doors behind the curtain.

'GOT YOU!' Maya shouted, picking Arya up and swinging her around.

'Mama noooo! Arya was hiding so good!' Arya squealed.

'You were munchkin, I'm just an excellent seeker!' Maya chuckled, kissing her.

'Mama, can we play again?' Arya asked, smiling up at her.

'Not right now sweetheart, we need to get tea ready for daddy coming home!'

Arya clapped her hands. Getting tea ready meant that she would get to sit and eat snacks while Maya cooked.

'Wha' for tea Mama?' Arya asked, as Maya sat her at the table.

'mmmm what about…. spaghetti and meatballs?' Maya asked, looking at her daughter.

'Yeaaaa! Arya loves 'getti and meatballs!' she squealed.

'I know you do munchkin.' Maya smiled at her. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Maya cooking and Arya eating fruit and vegetables.

'I think Daddy's home Arya.' Maya smiled as she heard the fireplace in the living room. She helped Arya down from the table and she ran through to greet her dad.

'DADDY!' she squealed.

'Hi Princess.' Draco answered, picking her up and kissing her. Maya frowned; he didn't sound happy.

'Hey baby.' She said, coming out of the kitchen and smiling up at him. He didn't return her smile and she frowned at him.

'Can you take her please?' he whispered.

'What? What's wrong?'

'Just take her.' Draco said, holding Arya out to Maya.

Maya took her and watched as Draco went up the stairs; their bedroom door shut and then Maya heard their bath running.

'Daddy mad at Arya?' Arya said quietly.

'No sweetheart.' Maya said softly. 'Daddy's just tired after a long day at work.'

Arya didn't say anything, she just looked sad.

'Would you like your spaghetti and meatballs?' Maya asked and Arya nodded sadly.

Maya decided to wait to eat once Arya was in bed but she sat with her daughter, trying to cheer her up and helping her when she needed it.

'Do you want a bath tonight?' Maya asked, tidying up the table.

Arya shook her head. 'Only like when daddy gives me baths, and daddy's mad at me.' Arya pouted.

'Sweetheart, daddy's not mad at you.' Maya told her, kissing her.

'Daddy not even happy to see Arya today.' She said and Maya lifted her up to hug her.

'Daddy's always happy to see you! You're his beautiful little princess.'

Arya sighed and asked to go to bed.

'You want to go to bed now?' Maya asked, confused.

'Yes please.' Arya said quietly. It wasn't very often that Arya _asked_ to go to bed so Maya wasn't going to complain.

…

'Sleep tight munchkin.' Maya said quietly as she shut the bedroom door behind her and sighed. Arya had been hard to settle but she was tired and sad so Maya knew she would be sleeping soon.

Sighing again, Maya wondered along to her bedroom but found it empty, as was their ensuite. She made her way downstairs and was just about to walk in to the living room when she heard glass smashing.

'What the hell Draco!' she shouted; a glass had shattered against the wall just as she walked through the door.

'I'm sorry. Are you ok? Did it hit you?'

'No. Why are you throwing our glasses against the wall?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Forget it.' He muttered, turning away from her.

Maya was confused; Draco was never angry. She got angry – at least _once a month_. But him? No, he never got angry at all. She had never heard him get angry with her or with Arya.

'What's happened?' she asked, coming to stand next to him.

'Just forget it Maya!' he groaned.

'No. Tell me.'

'No.' he said, staring at the wall where he had thrown the glass.

'Is it truth time?' she asked, refusing to look away from him. She thought back to their _truth_ deal, which they made after he had run off to Malfoy mansion two years ago.

'_Draco, I'm scared.' She said, into the darkness, waking him up. _

'_Why?' _

'_I can't keep doing this. You promised me no more lies and then you wouldn't talk to me last night about what you were doing. You left me here, broken and alone. I was scared you weren't going to come back to me. I understand why you did it. I do, I swear. I just need you to talk to me.' _

'_I know. I was wrong not to talk to you earlier.' He said; kissing her head. 'I promise I will be truthful with you from now on.' _

'_It's not enough. I want to try something.' _

'_Ok…' _

'_If we ever think the other isn't being truthful, we get to ask them to take veritaserum. But, we can only do this once a year so it has to be only when it is necessary.' _

'_Maya, that's a bit extreme.' He responded. _

'_No, it isn't. You keep too much from me sometimes and I don't want you to do that. We will only use it for big things.' _

_Draco sighed. 'Fine, let's try it, if we ever need to.' _

Maya thought back to that night – they hadn't had to use it before but Maya was adamant that it was needed here.

'You have got to be kidding me?' Draco snapped.

'Draco, I just had to comfort our daughter who thinks her hero daddy is mad at her. I want to know what's wrong with you and if you're not going to tell me then I will use whatever means I need to. I will use truth potion.'

Draco groaned and stormed off back upstairs. Maya sighed and went into the kitchen, heating up their tea and taking two plates upstairs.

'Do you want some food?' she asked, coming in to their bedroom, where Draco was sat on the end of the bed. He shook his head.

Putting both plates down, Maya moved to stand in front of him. He had tears in his eyes.

'Draco, please speak to me?' she begged. 'I hate seeing you like this.'

'I didn't mean to upset Arya. Or you.' He said quietly.

'We'll be fine. Please talk to me?'

Draco shook his head again and instead went to lie on the bed, rolling over so he was facing away from Maya.

Maya sighed and left the room; making her way down the stairs she went to clean up the kitchen and grab some veritaserum. She didn't think she would ever have to use it, but she refused to let Draco bottle everything up. He would talk to her.

'I've got the potion.' She said, coming back into their room. She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Draco's back. 'We did promise Draco. No more lies.'

'I don't want to talk about it, Maya!' he snapped, pushing her hand off of him.

'This is exactly why you have to talk about it, Draco. You're trying to push me away. You're upsetting Arya and me. It's not on.'

'I told you I didn't mean that.'

'Well, Arya doesn't know that. All she knows is her Daddy, who normally comes in and plays with her _every single night_ and who bathes her, could barely look at her. She was sad Draco, really sad; please can you talk to me so we can try and sort this out?'

Draco sighed and rolled over, looking at her. 'Just something at work.' He said.

'What happened? You love your job!'

'I do. Just – something that happened today.'

'What was it?' she asked, leaning back and pulling him over to her.

Draco was silent for a while and Maya thought he wasn't going to answer her. Then he spoke.

'I was working on the children's ward today. We were having fun and it was hot in there so I had my sleeves pushed up. No one usually bothers about my mark but today a parent was in with their child and she flipped out. Completely flipped out – like went crazy and demanded I get away from her kid and all the other kids in the hospital.'

'Then, when Adams came over to try and calm her, she continued to go on and on about how I was a death-eater and how I couldn't be trusted.'

'She was wrong Draco – completely wrong. You know she was!' Maya said, fighting back tears. She had to be strong for him; she just hated that he was being treated this way.

'Adams said that too.' He muttered. 'He told her to leave too and only come back when she could respect the staff. The rest of the day was a nightmare though; I was allowed to treat people and patients had no issues with me but I could hear the staff whispering about me and see them staring at me.'

'All because this stupid mark that was forced on to me.' He muttered, staring down at his arm.

'Exactly, it was forced on to you! You had no choice in getting it.'

'It doesn't matter – people see it and they just assume I was a deatheater! I tried covering it up with glamour's but they're not permanent and wear off throughout the day.'

'So, you just want to cover it up?' she asked, thinking hard.

'I would literally cut my arm off to get rid of it.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Well, that's a bit extreme. I have an idea anyway. When are you next off work?' she asked, looking down at him.

'For a whole day?' Maya nodded. 'Friday. I don't start until 1pm tomorrow though.'

'I am taking the day off Friday and I'm taking you somewhere, ok? Somewhere I think will help.'

Draco looked at her, but she wasn't giving anything away.

'I'm sorry I was acting like a dick earlier. Also, sorry I almost hit you with a glass.'

Maya chuckled. 'No harm done handsome man.' She responded, leaning down to kiss him.

Before she knew it, they were naked and their bodies were moving in time together, as Maya straddled him, kissing him all over while he was inside her.

'I love you.' He whispered, as he played with her breasts and ran his hand down her body.

'I love you too.' She moaned, as she came.

They didn't argue very much but when they did….the make up sex was amazing and it sure felt that this was making-up for something.

…

'Arya, Arya, time to wake up Princess.'

'Daddy, you still mad at Arya?' she heard a small voice ask.

'I was never mad at you my little Princess. Daddy was just tired and a bit sad because of work yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you.'

'S'ok Daddy. If you sad though, Arya can hug and kiss you. Make it better like you do with Arya when she's sad.'

'You're right. I should have just had hugs with my Princess and then I would have felt better.'

'You ready to have a bath before nursery?' Draco asked and Arya squealed – she loved bath time.

Maya smiled as she got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She loved her job and had her daily routine down to a tee – she would drop Arya off at nursery at 9, head to work as a trainee lawyer for 9.30am, work and then leave at 2.30pm. She would then go home and clean up their house before picking Arya up at 4.30pm.

They had moved into their home 6 months ago; they hadn't planned on moving before their traineeships were done but they decided they needed some privacy and four years was too long to wait. The house was a small, 3 bed-room, two bath detached house. Maya loved it; it was everything they wanted and even had space to extend if they needed it.

After showering, Maya dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and her ministry robes over the top. Black stiletto heels were waiting at the front door for her.

She made her way downstairs and started to make their breakfast, before she heard Draco coming down.

'Breakfast is ready.' she announced, watching as Draco sat Arya down at the table.

'Hey, do you mind if I take Arya to nursery today?' he asked.

Maya's face fell and he chuckled. 'I can't believe you don't trust me.' He laughed.

'It's not you I don't trust. It's that crazy nursery teacher.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Ok, how about we both go?' he asked, kissing her. Maya smiled and nodded.

…

Draco's shift didn't end until 1am (12-hour shifts were a nightmare sometimes) so Maya was asleep when he got in. She stirred when he got in to the bed and moved closer to him.

'How was your shift?' she asked, sleepily.

'It was good. Much better than yesterday.' He smiled.

'Good. I'm glad. By the way, I got Friday off.'

'Good. You going to tell me anything about what we're doing?'

'Nope.' She smirked, falling back to sleep.

…

'Arya, time to go to nursery munchkin.' Maya said, calling her daughter through from the living room. 'Shoes on please.' Arya grabbed her shoes and took them through to the living room to Draco, who put them on for her. He then helped her put on her coat and her tiny bag.

'Ready?' he asked, taking her hand as she nodded.

They walked the short distance to the nursery, Maya and Draco both holding one of Arya's hands. When they arrived, Arya walked in first, glaring at the nursery worker and then helping Arya take off her coat and bag.

'See you later Princess – I'll pick you up ok!' Draco smiled, giving her a kiss.

'Have a good day munchkin.' Maya said, dropping a kiss on her daughter's head as she went through to her play room.

When she stood back up, she took Draco's hand and they walked out of the nursery together, passed the scowling nursery nurse.

'Why do you hate her so much?' Draco whispered to Maya.

'Because she always throws herself at you. She knows you're taken but still tries to get in your pants. Trash.' She seethed.

Draco chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. 'So, where are we going?' he asked.

'You'll see.' She smirked, walking the short distance back to their house and getting in their car. She had taken her muggle driving test the year before and having the car helped sometimes when they didn't want to have to use magic but walking wasn't possible.

Maya drove for about 30 minutes and then pulled in to a multi-storey car park. She paid for parking and led Draco out to a street. 'Here.' She said, standing looking at a shop window.

'Tattoo shop?' Draco asked, confused.

'Yes. If you want to cover up that thing, maybe getting a tattoo _or tattoos_ would help?'

'You think?'

'Definitely.' She smiled, leading him in to the shop.

…

Four weeks later, Maya lay in bed stroking Draco's arm as she lay across his chest. 'Have I told you that I _love_ your tattoos?' she moaned.

'Oh really?' he smirked.

'They're so sexy.' She whispered, looking up at him.

Draco smirked down at her. The full sleeves up both arms really suited him and since getting them finished the week before, neither of them could stop looking at them. Even Arya was fascinated but only because he had her name inked on to one of his arms.


	14. Graduating

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**AN: Ok, even further on now! Another 2 years – we are at June 2003. **

**Graduating**

'Arya Lupin-Black, you stop this nonsense right now!' Maya gasped, watching her almost 5-year-old daughter cry and stamp her feet.

'It's not fair! It's not fair! Daddy would let me!'

Maya sighed. 'No, he wouldn't Arya. Just stop please and calm down.'

'He would so!'

'Arya, I have told you that you are not having chocolate on toast for breakfast. You can either go and eat what I have made you or you can starve until lunchtime. Take your pick.' Maya said, walking away from her daughter. Her tantrums were becoming far too much lately.

Maya sighed as she continued to get ready for work. Draco was on nightshift so he wouldn't be home until 9am, after they had left for the day. Maya was tired; probably not as tired as Draco, but she was tired. She hadn't seen Draco properly or for longer than a few hours for over three weeks and Arya was getting worse by the day.

'Have you had breakfast?' she shouted to her daughter 15 minutes later.

'Yes.' Huffed Arya, coming in to the hallway to put on her shoes.

'Thank you.' Maya said, smiling at her. Arya just huffed more.

Maya walked Arya to school; she was now at a magical primary school and Maya was glad. The day she was leaving her old nursery, just a few weeks ago, the nursery nurse had come on to Draco and Maya could have killed her when she found out. Draco calmed her down.

'_We don't have to see her anymore. Plus, I made sure she knew I was not interested.' _ He had said.

Now, Arya was at the school for magical children; she didn't learn any magic but it made accidental magic easier to deal with when you weren't having to cover it up.

Once Arya was in school, with a kiss and a 'sorry' for her mum, Maya made her way to work. She had recently graduated and was now a fully qualified lawyer for the Ministry of Magic. Working part-time in this field wasn't easy, but she was managing so far.

Lunch came around and Maya met up with Hermione; Mrs Nott as she was now known was also working in law department, however she worked within the rights for magical creatures' department. Maya worked as a prosecutor.

'How are you?' Maya asked her friend; she knew she had been quite down recently.

'I'm ok Maya. Still nothing though.' Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears.

Hermione and Theo had been trying for the last year to get pregnant and it just wasn't happening. When Maya thought of Arya, she felt so guilty. The two times her and Draco had forgotten protection, she had fallen pregnant. _How can it be so easy for one couple yet so difficult for another?_

Maya held Hermione's hand softly, comforting her friend. 'It will happen 'Mione. There's obviously a reason why it hasn't happened yet – a timing issue is all - but I'm sure it will.'

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend, but nodded.

'How's Draco and Arya?' she asked, changing the subject.

'I've barely seen Draco for nearly a month and Arya has had tantrums that could cause earthquakes.' She said, flatly.

Hermione laughed, 'What's wrong with her?'

'God knows. It's little things as well! This morning she had a 20-minute tantrum because I refused to give her chocolate on toast.' Maya said, chuckling.

'Aah to be young and only have that to worry about!' Hermione sighed.

'I know! How's Theo?'

'He's good. The business is going well.'

Maya nodded and then the chatter turned to work talk.

…

At 2.30pm that day Maya left to pick up Arya from school.

'Where's my daddy?' Arya asked, as soon as she spotted Maya.

Maya sighed. 'Daddy's meeting us at the house sweetheart.' Maya responded, smiling down at her. Arya wasn't happy though and she just frowned.

'I want my daddy!' She started to shout as Maya led her out of the playground. 'I WANT MY DADDY!' she screamed, causing Maya to stop and stare down at her. 'I hate you.' Arya huffed and Maya felt her eyes fill with tears. Before Arya could see, she continued walking, ignoring the tantrum she was having.

As soon as they were in the house, Arya ran off to find Draco and Maya took her shoes off and ran up the stairs. Once there, she ran a bath for herself. Now though, her tears were spilling over.

'Maya.' Draco called, coming in to their room.

'Maya, you ok?' he asked, watching her check the temperature of the bath.

'Fine.' She muttered, but he could hear the upset in her voice.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Nothing Draco, I just need a bath.'

Draco didn't say anything but left the room.

Draco's POV

'Did you have a good day Princess?' Draco asked his daughter, as she sat on his knee looking at a picture book.

'Yes. School was fun daddy.'

'Good. Arya, was there anything wrong with your mum when she picked you up?'

Arya shrugged 'I think Mummy was ok.' Draco knew she was lying; she wouldn't meet his eye.

'Arya…'

Arya started to cry. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I wasn't very nice to mummy.' She whispered. 'I told her I hate her. I don't hate her daddy, I really don't. I was just a bit mad cos I thought you were picking me up from school.'

'Arya, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up today – I had to go to an appointment – but you can't get mad and be mean to mummy ok?'

Arya nodded. 'I'm sorry daddy.'

'It's not me you should be apologising too. Your mums in the bath right now but when she comes down you will apologise to her ok?' Arya nodded.

Unfortunately, Maya never came back down the stairs. Draco put Arya to bed at 7pm and then went to their bedroom to see if she was ok. She was lying on her side in bed, facing the wall.

'You ok?' he whispered, climbing in to his side of the bed, facing her and putting a hand on her cheek.

Maya shook her head. 'She hates me Draco.'

'Of course she doesn't.'

'You don't see the same side of her that I do.' She snapped. 'The tantrums this week have been horrendous and then she screamed the playground down like I was kidnapping her or something.'

'She told me she didn't mean it. I've told her to apologise.'

'There's only so many times she can say sorry. I hear it at least three times a day now.'

Draco sighed. 'She's been that bad?'

'Not for you.' She seethed.

'I'm sorry. My shifts are going to be changing next week, I'll be back to working days so I'll be here more often.'

'Yeah, but you'll just go back to nights again after 2 months on days and this will start all over again.'

'I don't know what else I can do. Should we see someone about her behaviour?'

'I think it's me. She hates me because I put her to nursery and school – maybe I should have stayed here all day with her?'

'No. That would have been worse for her. She's out socialising and getting to know other kids – this is what she needs.'

'But maybe she hates me because I'm not here, and you're not here and she just needs someone here.'

'Maya, I guarantee she doesn't hate you. She starts acting like this part-way through my nightshift cycle and I think it's because I'm not around enough. It's easier to be nice to me when she only sees me for 2 hours a day. I'm going to ask about getting permanent day shifts.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'For the sake of my family I do.' He responded, kissing her.

Maya nodded and smiled at him.

'I love you Mr Black.' She said, kissing him back.

'Oh, that reminds me – I made a couple of appointments to go and look at venues this weekend. Is that ok?'

Maya's eyes widened. 'Of course, it is! I can't wait!' she grinned, moving closer to him. 'Then the weekend after, it's your graduation.' She whispered, running her hands up and down his chest.

'I have to work tonight remember.' He said, sensing she was about to start seducing him. Maya's face fell and she nodded.

'I do need to have a shower before I go though…' he grinned as Maya climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, peeling off her pyjamas as she went.

…

'This is it.' She grinned. 'Please tell me you love this too?' she asked, looking around. The manor house was beautiful – it was big, had plenty of guest rooms and the gardens, where they would be getting married, were beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and a kissing arch where they would say their vows.

'I do. It's beautiful.' He said. 'Can you check you have reservations for 26th June 2004?' he asked the wedding planner of the manor house.

'I can confirm that we do have space – would you like to book it?' smiling as they both nodded excitedly at her.

'I'll get a contract drawn up and sent to you by the end of the week.'

Maya squealed and Draco nodded.

'Arya, come on princess time to go!' Draco shouted to his daughter, who was currently dancing under one of the cherry blossom trees. The young girl heard her dad and ran back to them.

'Arya, we have something to tell you.' Maya said, leaning down to her. 'Daddy and me – we're going to get married here next year.'

Arya gasped. 'You're gonna get married! Can I be a flower girl? Please, please, pleaseeeee?'

Maya chuckled and nodded. 'Of course you can munchkin.'

'Thank you mummy! I love you.' Arya smiled up at her.

…

'Black, Draco' called the Head of the hospital and the whole family erupted as Draco stood up to take his graduation scroll and shake the man's hand.

Draco grinned down at his family and friends.

Once the ceremony was over, Maya ran and threw herself at Draco. 'I'm so proud of you.' She grinned, kissing him.

'Thank you. I'm proud of you too.'

'Today is about you Mr Black!' she grinned.

'Daddy!' Arya shouted, running up and jumping at him.

'Oomph!' he groaned as she kicked him in the groin. Maya could see his eyes watering as he held the girl to his chest and she winced for him.

Maya took Arya off of Draco to allow the rest of their families and friends to hug and congratulate him. Then it was time to go and get ready for the dance they would all be attending.

…

'You look amazing.' He told her as she came out of the bathroom.

'You said that to me 20 minutes ago and nearly ruined my dress because we ended up fucking.' She chuckled.

'I couldn't help it.' He said, coming to stand behind her and help her put on her necklace. 'You just make me so hard.' He whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

Maya gasped as she felt him press into her. 'Again?' she asked, surprised. 'Arya clearly didn't get you that hard then?' she laughed.

Draco winced as he remembered then turned away from her. 'Sorry.' He moaned. 'I can take care of it.'

'Don't you dare.' She whispered, checking that their bedroom door was shut and leaning over her dressing table, as he lifted her dress up and entered her from behind.

…

'To Maya and Draco!' Remus and Sirius shouted to the room, as they both walked in to their party.

Maya and Draco grinned as everyone raised their glasses to them. They then also announced that their wedding date had been set.

'You'll all receive your save the dates soon!' Maya grinned at the guests, who grinned back.

Draco and Maya led the dancing that night and once again, as per their custom, never left the dance floor the whole evening. Arya joined them – she loved to dance – but she was soon taken back to stay with her grandparents and that's when Maya and Draco really started to celebrate.

…

'Maya, have you seen this?' Draco asked her the next morning, holding the Prophet out to her.

'What is it?' she grumbled, her head banging. 'Can you get me some hangover potion?' she asked as he stood up.

Draco nodded and Maya read the headline for the article Draco had pointed out.

'RONALD WEASLEY SEVERS ALL TIES WITH FAMILY TO DATE FORMER DEATH-EATER PANSY PARKINSON'

…


	15. Walking away

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**AN: This story is rated M, but wanted to put a warning out there anyway – details of rape and sexual assault inside. **

**Walking away**

A week had passed since the news about Ron and Pansy had broken and no one had heard from the youngest Weasley boy. Maya had visited The Burrow with Hermione to see how Molly was doing. Maya took Arya with her hoping she would take Molly's mind off of her son.

'_Auntie Molly!' Arya shouted, running to the kitchen to hug Molly. Arthur and Molly were good friends with Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Narcissa and since all their kids were grown up and gone from the family home, they spent a lot of time with the other couples holding dinner parties and having evenings out. Arya was often with her grandparents so she would see the Weasleys then. _

'_Arya! You've gotten so big!' Molly cooed. _

'_Hi Molly!' Maya said, walking in to the kitchen and hugging the older woman. Molly hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'You look well dear.' Maya smiled. _

'_Hermione, dear! How are you?' Molly asked, moving to hug the other girl. _

'_I'm well Molly. How are you?' Hermione asked, hugging the older woman who had once been like a mother to her. Things had changed when Hermione & Ron split, but Molly still loved the girl. _

_Molly just nodded and moved to put the kettle on. _

'_Arya, if you go out to the garden you will find Uncle Arthur pottering and tinkering around in that shed of his.' _

_Arya squealed and hurried through the back door. _

'_Molly.' Maya said, coming over to the woman and taking the kettle from her. She led Molly back to the table and made her sit down. _

'_What happened Molly?' Hermione asked, quietly. _

'_Ron. He's claiming he's in love with this girl but how can he be? After everything she's done. She was a death-eater! After everything he said about you and Theo, Hermione; and then to just abandon us all? Just so he can be with her.' _

'_Molly, you don't think he's been put under a spell?' Maya asked, scowling at Hermione as she rolled her eyes. Maya hated Pansy but Hermione knew that people could change – she was married to a man who had done exactly that 4.5 years ago. _

'_Maya.' Hermione moaned to her friend as they left the Burrow an hour later. 'You know people can change.' _

'_I'm not so sure about Pansy Parkinson.' Maya seethed, apparating her and Arya back to their house. _

Now Maya was sat in the kitchen discussing the wedding with Draco.

'Draco, do you think Ron could be under a spell?' Maya asked, looking over at her fiancé. Ron had been playing on her mind all week.

'I mean, based on what she did back in school, it really wouldn't surprise me.' He answered. 'Ron is an auror though so you would hope he wouldn't be daft enough to let that happen.'

Maya nodded and turned back to the sample save the dates they had.

'So, what do we think?' she asked, contemplating the colours.

'I like the midnight blue ones with the gold writing.' He answered, showing her the sample.

'That's beautiful!' she breathed, smiling at him. 'Definitely these ones.' The invites also had stars glittering all over them.

'So, is that our colour theme as well?' he asked, trying to sort out multiple things at once.

Maya looked at the colours and smiled. 'Yeah, I think they're beautiful colours.' She said.

Draco kissed her on the head as he went to make a drink. 'I better go and get Arya for her lunch.' She said, leaving the kitchen. As she was part way up the stairs, she heard a knock on the front door.

'Draco, can you get that?' she shouted.

She heard Draco going to the front door and exchanging a few words with someone.

'Maya, you had better come down here.' He called as he made his way into the living room.

Maya came down and settled Arya at the kitchen table with her lunch. 'I'll be back in a minute munchkin.' She said, dropping a kiss on her head.

Maya made her way through to the living room and stopped dead as she saw why Draco had shouted for her.

'What the hell is she doing here?' she growled, scowling at Pansy Parkinson. At least the girl had the decency to hang her head in shame.

'She's with me.' A voice from the fireplace said.

'Ron!' Maya gasped, rushing over to hug her friend. Then punching him. 'WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?'

'Maya, stop.' Ron complained. 'I'll explain ok, but I need you to try and have some kind of understanding about me and Pans. I love her Maya.' He said, staring over at the girl.

Maya looked at her again; she looked thin and tired. Nothing like the Pansy she remembered. Maya then looked at Draco, who was watching her. He raised an eyebrow. 'Truth?' he asked, causing Ron and Pansy to look at them in confusion.

Maya nodded and went in to the kitchen to grab the potion. Arya had finished her lunch and Maya realised she probably shouldn't be in the house during this. 'I'm just going to drop her off at your mum early.' She told Draco, who nodded and kissed Arya bye. She was spending the night with her grandparents anyway.

Maya was back within 5 minutes and produced two bottles. 'We need to know that this is the truth.' She said, looking at both of them.

Pansy paled but nodded; Ron on the other hand started to protest.

'Ron, let's just do it. They're the only one of your friends that have been willing to give us any chance to explain.' Pansy said quietly, taking the bottle from Maya and swallowing the liquid quick.

Pansy nodded when she was ready.

'What's your full name?' Draco asked.

'Pansy Parkinson.' She answered.

'What house were you in at Hogwarts?'

'Slytherin.'

'What was the name of your favourite grandmother?'

'Eugenia Parkinson.'

Draco nodded at Maya to confirm that the potion seemed to be working – Pansy rarely spoke about her family and Draco only knew who her favourite grandmother was because she had died when Pansy was in second year. It had really broke Pansy.

'Why are you here?' Maya asked.

'Because I love Ronald Weasley.'

Maya's mouth gaped open but she carried on.

'How can you love him when you hated him so much.'

'I've changed since school.' She answered. Maya was getting annoyed now. She didn't want Pansy to have actually changed.

'Did you mean to push me down the stairs at school.' She spat out.

Pansy sighed 'Yes. I did mean it. I am so sorry for it now.'

Maya breathed. 'Sorry isn't enough. I lost a baby because of you.' She snapped, and then gasped. They had never told anyone apart from her Dad that; in fact, her and Draco never spoke about their first baby. She looked in to Draco's eyes and saw the shock in them before running up the stairs.

'Maya!' Draco called, starting to go after her.

'Draco. Could I try and talk to her?' Pansy asked.

Draco was hesitant but then shrugged – she could try. 'Second bedroom on the left up the stairs.'

Pansy nodded and made her way upstairs.

'I'm sorry Draco.' Maya sighed, rolling over as she heard footsteps coming in to her room. 'You!' she snapped.

'Maya. I am so, so sorry for how I was and what I did to you.' She sighed, moving to sit on the bed at Maya's feet.

'Sorry sometimes isn't enough.' Maya snapped, sitting up and glaring at her.

'I know. Will you let me explain though?'

'Explain what?'

'Explain why I was the way I was?'

'You mean it's not just because you're a bitch?' Maya asked, confused, causing Pansy to chuckle.

'I can be a bitch, but that's not it all.'

'Maya, did you ever hear the rumours about the Slytherins that were in 6th and 7th year when we were in second year?'

Maya shook her head, confused.

'I'll start at the beginning then. I was good friends with Draco from 1st year and it was assumed that we would just be together – I didn't love him; can you love anyone at 11? We were both purebloods though and Parkinson's marry purebloods. Especially purebloods with money. I thought we would just grow to love each other.'

Maya nodded, encouraging the girl to go on.

'It started in second year.' She whispered, looking scared. 'I was in the common room one night on my own, it was about 1am, when a 6th year approached me; he told me that I had to be a good Slytherin girl and do everything he said. Then, he forced himself on to me. Right there in the Common Room. I still remember the pain as he forced himself inside me – it was horrific and I was screaming at first, but he threatened me if I didn't shut up. There was so much blood as well. Obviously, being a virgin, you expect blood but not as much as that. I think it was all to do with how forceful he was with me. It was awful. That was just the start. Making women bleed was their favourite pastime. They considered it a failure if they didn't make them bleed and they just tried again.'

'I had heard the rumours about it happening to girls in the past, but I thought they were just that - rumours. I was twelve years old; I never expected that to happen to me.'

'You were raped?' Maya gasped. 'At 12?'

Pansy didn't say anything, she just looked at Maya, tears rolling down her face.

Maya gasped again.

'When Draco was around, he was like my protector.'

'HE KNEW?' Maya cried.

'No, no, I never told him. But the Malfoy name could still insert fear in to everyone, including the 6th and 7th years. I stuck to Draco like glue once I realised that they left me alone if I was with him, but sometimes they still got me. One of the worst times was when a gang of them dragged me into the seventh-year dormitory and each took a turn while the rest watched. I was 12 years old and this was my life.' She said bitterly.

'It got worse in 3rd year, not only was it happening multiple times a night, with multiple people when they could get to me, but then Draco went and left and I had no protection anymore. They could get to me whenever they wanted. They were especially good at ambushing me. I had to just start accepting it and I eventually stopped fighting. I noticed they were starting with other 2nd years and I tried to stop them but they didn't. That just made them worse; they would make me watch them hurt others while I was pinned down'

Maya was crying silently; and held out a hand to Pansy.

'I'm so sorry!' she whispered.

'It's not your fault.' Pansy moaned, crying too. 'I hated you and I blamed you at the time but it was never your fault. It was just easy to blame you.'

'Pansy, why didn't you tell anyone? Was it only you?' she asked.

'I couldn't tell anyone – they would have killed me. Plus, who to tell? If I went to the school they would have went after my family and if I told my family they would have just told me to get on with it. It was my duty.' She said sarcastically as Maya's face turned to disgust. _How can anyone expect their children to do that?! _'Then, when we were in fourth year it stopped almost as quickly as it had started. The boys that did it had left school and we were free again.'

'At least I thought we were. Daphne Greengrass, my best friend – it started with her at the same time.'

'I know that name.' Maya muttered and Pansy nodded sadly.

'She took her own life between 5th and 6th year. She was my best friend but I understood why. I felt worthless and used. She couldn't cope anymore with those feelings – even though it had been over a year since we were last attacked. That's how bad they were Maya; they made a girl commit suicide. Sometimes we would both be in their dormitories at the same time. We had to watch each other be abused and brutalised over and over again. Sometimes they made us do it in the same bed. When she was gone, I cried for her every single night.'

Maya moved closer to Pansy but paused as she flinched.

'Sorry. I'm not used to people coming near me without hitting me.'

Maya sighed and pulled the girl to her to hug her.

'What about 6th and 8th year though?' Maya asked quietly.

'That was just me being a bitch. I didn't want to give him up without a fight.'

Maya nodded, happy that the girl was being honest. 'I am so, so sorry you went through what you did. I want to help you. I'm a prosecutor – let me get them for this.'

'They're all in Azkaban already – all of them were deatheaters.'

'Well, that's one good thing. It's not justice for you though.'

Pansy sighed sadly. 'I don't need justice. I do need you all to trust that I have changed though.'

Maya nodded. 'I don't think you ever had to actually change – you just needed to tell the truth.'

Pansy leaned on Maya's shoulder. 'I am so, so sorry for what I put you through.'

'Please don't apologise – after everything you went through, you are so forgiven.' Maya said firmly.

'Do you love Ron?' Maya whispered after a few minutes.

'I do. I love him so much. He's the only man who has ever cared for me.'

'He knows?' she asked.

'Everything. He found me one night, completely drunk and hysterical in a pub and he helped me. He took me back to my flat and cared for me for days. I eventually opened up to him and told him everything. He's a good man. He's also the only man I have ever slept with willingly. It took me 6 months to want to be able to let him near me.'

Maya sighed and hugged the girl again. 'You're so right. He is a good man and he will look after you.'

'Maya?'

'Mmhmm?'

'Please don't tell Draco. I want to tell him myself.'

…

Maya made her way home from work 1 month later; Pansy and Ron had moved in together and were so happy. The Weasleys were eventually starting to come around and it seemed like everything was going ok.

Maya went straight home; she still had an hour before Arya needed picked up as she had ballet class after school.

As she entered her house, she realised she wasn't alone. Someone was upstairs.

'Draco.' She said, confused as she stepped into their bedroom, her wand out in front of her.

'Jeez, you scared me! You're home early.' She said, smiling. Then she froze; Draco was in the middle of throwing clothes and toiletries into a small case.

'Are you going somewhere?' she asked, confused. He hadn't mentioned a work trip.

'I didn't think you would be home this early.' He said quietly.

'Draco, what's going on?' she asked.

'I have to go.' He muttered.

'Go? Go where?'

'I just have to go. I can't do this anymore. I can't give you what you want – you're better off without me.'

'What?' Maya asked, standing in front of the bedroom door. 'Draco, what's going on? Talk to me.'

'Maya please. Just let me go.' He said, not even looking at her. 'I can't give you what you want! I don't deserve you.'

'What do you mean you can't give me what I want? _You _are what I want! You, me and Arya, our family!'

Draco ignored her and walked down the stairs.

'You forgot something.' She said, as he stood by the fire. He turned around slowly and winced as he felt something hit his chest. It didn't physically hurt but when he realised what it was, his heart broke. Lying on the floor in front of him were the two rings he had given her – the promise ring and the engagement ring. The rings she never took off.

He bent down and scooped them up before placing them on the coffee table. He walked into the fire, leaving her crouched on the floor sobbing her heart out and pleading with him to stay.

The last thing he heard her saying was 'You can't just walk away from us!' and all he could think was _but I have to. _

**AN: This was a hard one to write – between Pansy's story and Draco leaving! But why has he left…?**

**Let me know what you think **


	16. Draco

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**AN: A short chapter.**

**Draco**

_January 2003_

'_I'm not saying I want to try for a baby Draco; what I'm saying is I am getting fed up of having to remember protection and if we stopped using it and I got pregnant, I wouldn't be unhappy. I also wouldn't be unhappy if it didn't happen straightaway.' Maya reasoned, as she traced his tattoos with her fingers. _

'_Maya, we have to think about this though – can we really afford another baby? Not even financially honey – but timewise. Do we really have time for another child?' _

'_Just think about it, Draco. I'm thinking more of the sex – no having to stop or pull out because you suddenly remembered you didn't use any protection.' _

_Draco moaned as he thought about that; in the heat of the moment it could be a nightmare. _

'_Ok. Let's do it.' He smiled, kissing her head. _

…

_May 2003_

'_Can you get me a hot water bottle please?' Maya asked him as he went downstairs to start breakfast. _

'_You cold?' he asked. _

'_No. My stomach hurts.' _

'_Oh.' _

'_Chocolate too then?' he asked, eventually. _

'_Mmm, yes please!' she grinned, curling up under the covers. _

…

_July 2003_

'_I'm not worried.' Draco said, as he sat in a Healer's office. 'I'm just curious. Before January 2003, Maya and I had forgot about protection twice and both times she ended up pregnant. Now, we've not been using protection for 7 months and I'm curious as to why it hasn't happened? Is it because we're older?' he asked the healer sitting opposite him. _

'_There are tests we can do.' _

'_I don't know. I'm not worried about it, just curious. Having tests would show I'm worried.' _

_The healer chuckled at him. 'Maybe just having tests will put your mind at ease and then we can research what's happening.' _

_Draco eventually agreed and spent the afternoon submitting to tests. _

_August 2003_

'_Draco, I'm sorry but the tests show that you can't have kids.' _

'_Well how is that possible? We have Arya.' _

'_I did wonder about that when I saw the results. If you don't mind me asking, has anything happened to you, as in your body going through a big change, since Arya was born?' _

'_N- yes!' Draco groaned. _

'_Arya wasn't even 1 when I was asked to go and help a hostage mission at my father's manor house. My father, who was supposedly dead, was there holding hostages and I was the only one that could get past the wards. He crucio'd me.' _

'_But he had done that to me before. He had tortured me before we had Arya so it can't just be the crucio.' _

'_The only thing I can think then is that it's the sheer amount your body has taken. Your body has just been put through too much.' The healer said quietly. 'I am very sorry.' _

_Draco nodded and left the room._

_Maya wanted a baby; she must do as she was the one that brought it up and wanted to stop using protection. How can I go home and tell her that will never happen?_

_You can't._

Draco sat in a hotel room, holding his head in his hands. He had left her – but he had to. He couldn't give her another baby; something he knew she wanted. She deserved to be able to find someone who could give her what she wanted. It was all his fault too; that stupid mission he went on when he shouldn't have. That was why this was happening.

Draco's heart broke as he realised what he had done. She had been pleading with him to stay and he just ignored her; it had hurt him to do that but he couldn't stay. She would tell him that it didn't matter but he knew that it would and she would just be trying to make him feel better. He didn't deserve to feel better.

Draco stood up and went over to the window; he pulled the curtains closed. It was far too light and he just wanted to sit in the darkness. He picked up a bottle of firewhisky and started drinking it from the bottle.

**AN: R&R! **

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next. **


	17. Unanswered Letters

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Unanswered letters**

Maya snapped and sat up when she realised, he wasn't coming back. With a shaky hand, and a shaky voice, she sent a patronus to her dad.

'Dad, please can you pick up Arya from ballet and have her stay over with you tonight. Thanks. Maya.'

**Remus POV**

Remus and Sirius had both been sat in Remus' study when it came through. They knew from the voice that something was wrong.

'You get Arya.' Remus said to Sirius, 'I'll check on Maya.' The other man nodded and they went their separate ways.

Remus walked in to the living room, from the floo, and noticed something straight away. The two rings Maya always wore – the ones he had never seen off her fingers – were sitting on the coffee table. Before Remus had time to comprehend what that could mean, he heard a cry – a noise he didn't think he had ever heard before.

'Maya, Maya?' Remus called, as he ran up the stairs. The noise didn't stop.

'Dr-?' Maya asked, hearing the footsteps. When she saw her Dad, she threw herself at him.

'What's happened?' he asked.

'He's gone Dad. He's left me. Us.'

'What? Who? What are you talking about?'

Maya couldn't talk anymore, she was sobbing and Remus just knew. Draco had left her.

Remus settled Maya on the bed and made his way back down to the fire.

'Narcissa?' He called. 'Narcissa!'

Narcissa came running. 'Remus, what's wrong?'

'Have you heard from Draco today?'

Narcissa shook her head. 'No, he'll be at work.'

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. 'Narcissa, somethings happened. Can you come here? Also, bring a calming draught.'

'Is it Draco? Is he hurt?'

Remus shook his head. 'I don't think so. Just come quick.'

Narcissa nodded and left to grab the draught.

…

'He just left her?' Tonks whispered to Remus, as they sat together in his study.

Remus nodded. He was quiet and pale. He struggled seeing Maya like this – she just looked so…. broken.

'But why? Why would he?'

Remus shook his head. 'No idea. All he told her was that he couldn't give her what she wanted and that she deserved better.'

'That makes no sense. Everyone knows all Maya wants is him.'

'Well he seems to think otherwise. I told him Tonks! I told him if he broke her heart again, I would kill him.'

Tonks laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Somethings not right Remus – I don't think he wants to do this.'

'But he has. You'll understand when you go over there Tonks – you'll understand when you see her.'

Tonks nodded and left his study – she was going to watch over Maya with Narcissa.

Remus huffed and pulled some parchment forward.

'_Draco. _

_I don't know where you are, or why you've done this. Neither does Maya. Can you not explain?_

_You left my daughter, broken and alone – how could you do that? I will never forgive you for what I had to see when I went to your house. No one should ever have to see their daughter that way._

_You NEED to come back and explain yourself. It's only fair._

_Remus.' _

'Find Draco Black.' Remus said to the owl and watched it fly away.

…

**Narcissa POV**

Narcissa stood in the kitchen of her son's house. She was shocked. He had been in love with Maya since he was thirteen years old. What had suddenly changed and made him leave?

Narcissa heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Where's Arya?' a small voice asked.

'She's at our house honey. She'll stay there tonight.'

Maya nodded and turned away; then she turned back again. 'Do you know why? Have you heard anything from him?'

Narcissa shook her head and watched as she walked away. She was sobbing again.

Narcissa sat down at the kitchen table and pulled some parchment towards her.

'_Draco, _

_I don't know what's happened darling but whatever it is, we can get through it! Please come home and let us help you. _

_Maya is a mess with out you. At this point, Arya doesn't know but she will soon and she will be heartbroken to know her daddy isn't here to put her to bed._

_Please come home son, _

_X' _

…

**Sirius POV**

'Hi beautiful girl!' Sirius said, looking down at his granddaughter. She was in her tutu and leotard. 'Did you have fun at class?'

Arya nodded. 'Where's my mummy? She _always_ picks me up from ballet.'

'She had to work sweetie so you are going to stay with us tonight, ok?' Sirius said, hoping he was convincing.

Arya nodded so Sirius apparated them home. 'Ok, you go and play in your room while I make your tea ok? Is spaghetti and meatballs ok?'

Arya nodded again and made her way upstairs.

'She's a mess. She just looks…broken. She doesn't even know why he's done it.'

Sirius raised an eyebrow and followed the voices.

'What's going on?' he asked, walking in to Remus' study; Remus and Tonks were sitting at his desk.

Remus sighed. 'Draco's left.' He spat.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. 'Left, what do you mean left?'

'Left Sirius – gone! He's walked out. Maya's a mess!'

'Why?'

Remus glared at his friend; it wasn't his fault but he was beginning to annoy him with all his questions.

'We don't know why!'

Sirius raised his eyebrow at his friend. 'I was jus-'

'Where's my daddy? Why did you say he's left Granddad?' Arya asked, looking at Remus.

Remus stared at his granddaughter, but he couldn't say anything. _How do you tell a 5-year-old her dad has left for no reason?_

'Come on Arya, lets go and find Teddy.' Sirius said, taking the young girl's hand.

'But Grandpa, why were you talking about my daddy?'

'I…I can't say just now honey ok? As far as I know, your dad is at work.' Arya frowned but didn't say anything.

Later that evening, once Arya was settled in bed, Sirius sat down and began to write.

'_Draco, _

_Everyone is worried about you. Please come home. _

_I had Arya today – unfortunately Maya was in no fit state to have her – she knows something is going on but not what yet. Please do not make us have to tell your Princess that her Dad may not come back to see her. _

_I love you son, _

_Sirius' _

…

Two weeks later

Maya lay in the bed in their spare bedroom. She hadn't set foot in _their_ bedroom since the day after Draco had left. She physically couldn't.

Someone moved next to Maya's arm and she looked down; Arya was staring up at Maya – her eyes were red and teary.

'I want my daddy.' She whispered and burst into tears.

'I know munchkin. I know. Me too.' She responded, wrapping her arm around her. 'You ready to go back to school today? Grandad said he will take you.' Maya said softly.

Arya looked at her mum; she looked ready to hesitate but then changed her mind, nodding. 'Yes mummy. I'll go to school today.'

'Good girl. I love you, munchkin.'

'I love you too mummy. Daddy too. I love him lots and hope he comes back soon.'

'I know baby. I hope he comes to see you soon.' Maya said; she knew at this point Draco would only come back for Arya.

…

'Have a good day ok? I'll try and pick you up this afternoon.' Maya said, kissing her daughter as Remus took her out the door.

Maya sighed and went into the kitchen. She hadn't been to work since the day he left – she had asked for extended leave. They had discovered in the days after he disappeared that Draco had done the same. No one could give any further information as to his whereabouts.

Ron and Harry had taken on his disappearance as an auror case and were looking for him every day. Theo was throwing money wherever he could, trying to find his best friend.

Hermione and Pansy had been with Maya nearly every day; Hermione worked but always came around at night. Pansy wasn't working at the moment so she visited every day.

Maya found herself alone for the first time in two weeks and instead of crying or lying in bed like she had bee doing, she decided to start helping.

'_Draco, _

_I am assuming you haven't received any letters anyone has sent; however, I have to try._

_Arya needs you. Since the day we told her you were gone, she has been a shell of her former self. She cries constantly and sleeps in with me. Today is the first day I have been able to get her to go to school. _

_Our daughter needs her dad. I understand you don't want to be with me and although it hurts, I will accept it. I will not accept you leaving our daughter though. She doesn't deserve that._

_Please come back to her – she needs her daddy. _

_Maya'_

…

Draco POV

Draco was woken up by a tapping on his window and he sighed. Another letter. He had received their other letters of course; but how could he answer them? He would just disappoint them all.

Draco wandered over to the window and opened it up, taking the letter from the unfamiliar owl.

_Maya's writing,_ he thought with a shock.

When he was done reading the letter, which was covered in blotchy wet marks, he cried. He was hurting everyone, including his daughter. He would hurt Maya more though by staying with her; he knew he would.

Arya though; she was just little and she needed him. He hated the thought of anyone crying over him – he didn't deserve their tears.

With a final look over the letter, Draco decided he needed to respond.

'_Maya, _

_Can I come and see Arya tonight? _

_Draco.' _

…


	18. Falling apart

**To eighth year and beyond had**

**Falling apart**

'How fucking dare, he!' Maya fumed to Pansy. 'I wanted him to answer, but is that it? No sorry for worrying you all; no, how are you?'

'Maya, calm down. This is a good thing. He will be here tonight to see you.'

'No, to see Arya.' Maya said, leaving the kitchen.

'I'm going to pick her up. Please don't tell her in case he doesn't turn up.' Maya asked.

'Of course not.' Pansy responded, returning to the kitchen to finish making tea.

…

'Hi mummy.' Arya said quietly, taking Maya's hand as they walked out of the school.

'Did you have a good day munchkin?'

'Yeah.'

Maya sighed. She could easily hate Draco for what he had done to Arya; she was so sad. She didn't deserve to be feeling like this.

'Auntie Pansy is making tea for us. I think she's making macaroni!' Maya said, smiling at Arya.

'That's nice. I like macaroni.'

Maya sighed again but carried on walking. Draco had a lot to answer for.

…

At 6pm, there was a knock on the front door and Pansy went to answer it. Maya hadn't told either of their parents; she knew they would want to be there and she didn't want to cause a scene. This was for Arya.

Draco walked into the living room, avoiding Maya's eyes, and went straight to Arya.

'DADDY!' She screamed, launching herself into his arms. 'DADDY!' she shouted again, crying now.

'Are you ok?' he asked and Maya wanted to snap at him. _Of course she's not ok!_

'Daddy, where were you?' Arya asked ignoring his question.

'Daddy just had to go away for a bit Princess.' He answered.

'Now you're back and you're gonna come back to our house?' she asked, hopefully.

'No Princess.' Draco said. 'I will come and see you as much as I can but I won't live here.'

As she heard that, Maya walked out of the room and up the stairs. Pansy followed her but couldn't do anything apart from hug her friend.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered.

'What did I do to him Pans? It's like he hates me and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me why.' She cried, curling up in a ball.

'I'm sorry. I just don't know.' Pansy said; she was starting to feel angry with Draco now.

'Maya, I'm really sorry but I need to go. Ron was meant to be babysitting James tonight so Ginny could go to training but he and Harry have been caught up somewhere. I need to have James instead.'

Maya nodded and hugged her friend.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' She mumbled.

…

Draco POV

'Mummy's sad Daddy. Mummy's really, really sad.' Arya said as they watched Maya running up the stairs.

'I know princess.'

'You made her sad daddy. Please don't make her sad anymore.'

Draco sighed and looked down at her. 'I missed you.' He said, kissing her cheek.

'I missed you too Daddy. Mummy misses you too.'

'Let's have a tea party.' Draco said, sitting down at her little play table. He was aware of Pansy leaving but she never spoke to him.

They played for 30 minutes and in that time, Maya never came back down.

'Ok, do you want a bath?' he asked Arya and she nodded, smiling at him.

Draco bathed Arya, letting her splash him as she had fun. He then took her out and got her ready for bed.

'Are you still being a big girl and sleeping in here?' he asked. Arya nodded but blushed.

Arya had not slept properly recently so with him there comforting her and reading to her, she fell asleep quickly.

'Maya?' he said, standing outside the spare room. He had heard her sobs as he bathed Arya.

'What?!'

'Maya, Arya knows your sad.'

'Excuse me?'

'Arya, she knows your sad. Should she know that?' he asked; he was worried Maya showing Arya how sad she was, was damaging her somehow.

'Fuck you Draco. Of course she knows I'm sad; all I've done for two weeks is cry! She knows that crying usually means sadness. What did you expect me to do? She reminds me of you every day! She looks like you, she constantly asks about you. Of course I'm fucking sad and yes, she does know! She was sad too Draco.'

'You were gone Draco. You don't get to slate me for what's happened since you left.'

'Yes, I am sad and yes Arya knows I'm sad. I can't really help that.'

'I'm sorry. I was just worried about her.'

'Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'Just go please.'

Draco was shocked but understood; how could he expect her to stand here and talk to him? It was taking all his strength to not climb on the bed with her and tell her to forget what he had said. He couldn't though.

'Can I come back tomorrow?'

Maya sighed but nodded her head.

_This is our life now. The life of a broken family, falling apart. _

…

'I WANT MY DADDY!' Arya shouted two weeks later.

'Arya, your dad will be here again tonight.' Maya said, trying to calm her down.

'I WANT HIM NOW! I WANT HIM TO BE HERE WHEN I WAKE UP!'

'You know he can't munchkin. Daddy moved out; he lives somewhere else.'

'Can I go with him?'

'What? Arya, you want to live with your dad?'

'I just want to see him in the mornings.' She whimpered.

Maya held back a sob as she turned away from her daughter.

'Come on munchkin.' She said, her eyes red and damp. 'You are going to school and I am going back to work today.'

'Ok.' She sniffed.

This was the usual way to start the day now; Arya screamed the house down for her Dad and Maya held back sobs, wishing she could cry until he came back. She wished she could make him come back and not just for two-hour visits.

Their families had all spoken to him but he wouldn't elaborate on why he had left. Maya was now convinced he had someone else and was just too ashamed to admit it.

…

October 2003

Draco had left three months ago and everyday was the same so far. Maya got up and got herself and Arya ready; they would go to school and work and then they would go home and wait for Draco. He had shown up every single day, as promised. He played with Arya, he bathed her and then he put her to bed. The only difference was, Arya now clung to him, begging him not to leave and to stay with her all night.

Maya and Draco barely spoke. Maya hated it but anytime she did speak to him, she started crying so now she just didn't talk when he was there.

On Saturdays Draco would come at 10am and take Arya out somewhere all day. Maya wondered if they were spending the time with his new girlfriend but she never asked and Arya never mentioned another woman.

On Saturday 25th October, Maya sat down at the kitchen table as Arya played in the living room waiting on her daddy.

Draco arrived at 10am on the dot and Maya started to get Arya ready to go out.

'Actually Maya, do you mind if we stay here for the day? It's starting to rain quite a lot out there.' He asked, quietly.

Maya nodded and went back to the kitchen table. She had something important to do; something she never ever wanted to do.

She had to cancel their wedding. Up until now, she had been avoiding it, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare. Maya sat down and pulled her list towards her. She had noted down everything she needed to cancel. First up was the venue. Maya dialled the number on their muggle phone twice but hung up both times. She didn't want to cancel. She wanted her wedding. Maya felt the tears start to fall and knew she had to get out of the house.

'I'm going to the shop.' She said, looking in to the living room. Draco looked up and noticed her tears; he didn't say anything though. He just nodded at her.

When she left, he made his way to the kitchen for a drink. He looked down at the list on the kitchen table.

WEDDING THINGS TO BE CANCELLED was written at the top of the page. Draco felt his heart stop as he read that. He hadn't even thought about cancelling the wedding. He felt tears roll down his face as he thought about their wedding; he so wanted to marry her. He knew that he couldn't though – she deserved more than him.

Draco picked up the list and put it in his back pocket – he would deal with that so she wouldn't have to.

…

November 2003

'Maya?' Pansy called, coming out of the fireplace. 'Maya, I need your help!'

'What is it Pans?' Maya asked, running down to the living room. Pansy was in tears.

'Have you seen the paper today?'

Maya shook her head, confused.

'It's Flint Maya. He's getting out tomorrow. Maya…he was the one that raped me first.' She said, bursting into tears. 'He can't just get out. It's not fair!' she screamed. 'IT'S NOT FAIR!'

'Pans, calm down. We can bring charges against him. We need to have a case though Pans – you would need to let me and at least one witness see your memories. It can't be Harry or Ron but I'll speak to Kingsley and ask who would be best'

Pansy wanted to protest but she knew it was the only way to put him back in Azkaban.

'I won't be able to stop him getting out tomorrow but I swear I will do all I can to get him back in there as soon as possible Pans.'

'Have you told Ron?' Pansy shook her head. 'You should tell him; but warn him he can do NOTHING to him. Even if he tries to make it look like an accident.'

Pansy nodded and Maya hugged her friend.

…

'You ready to do this?' Maya asked Pansy the next week. They were getting ready to show her memories to Maya, the defence lawyer, a neutral witness and Kingsley who was carrying out the questioning of both parties. Pansy was nervous and Maya felt just as bad; she didn't want to see what happened, but she knew she had to.

She held Pansy's hand as they walked in to the private office. Due to the nature of the case, Flint and Pansy were to never be in the same room. Flint had been questioned and would then be questioned again in private after the memories had been looked at.

'Is everyone ready?' Kingsley asked. They all nodded. Pansy took a deep breath and put her wand to her temple, withdrawing the first memory. Maya took a breath and sank into her friend's memory.

Pansy was only 12 at this time; Flint had just gone up to her, pushed her down, told her she needed to be a "good Slytherin girl"; used his wand to remove any clothing and forced himself inside her. Even if he wasn't big, he still would have torn her apart with the force he used. Maya watched as he raped Pansy repeatedly, he clearly got aroused on her resistance, right there in the middle of the Slytherin common room– Pansy hadn't mentioned that it had happened more than once that night, but then Maya realised she probably didn't realise as it all seemed to happen so quick.

Maya listened to Pansy screams before Flint shoved a hand over her mouth and told her to shut up or he would really give her something to scream about. _What else could he do to her? _Pansy was silent from then on; even when he bit her breasts and burned her stomach with the tip of his wand – she stayed completely silent. Flint soon left with a dark glint in his eye. 'Tell anyone and you know what we'll do.' He whispered, menacingly. Pansy stayed on the floor, sobbing. Maya wanted to hold her and cry too. When Pansy eventually sat up, she realised what she had meant by the amount of blood; the ground where she had been lying was covered in it. Pansy stood up and made her way to her dormitory, completely naked and barely able to walk.

Maya wanted to throw up as she came back out of the memory but she stayed strong for Pansy.

Next was the memory of the gang rape Pansy had told her about. Maya felt herself heave as she once again heard Pansy's screams and watched as the seventh years, plus Flint who was a sixth year, dragged her in to the seventh-year dorm. This time they didn't use magic to remove her clothes, they just ripped them from her small body. Pansy screamed but they all just laughed at her and Maya watched as one of them cast a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door. Each one was taking a turn with her right there in the middle of the floor. One even forced his penis down her throat while she was lying down; Maya could see Pansy choking. By the time it looked like they were all done, Pansy was crying and screaming in pain, begging them to stop. That seemed to urge them on; they clearly got off on pain. They all took turns again, this time sometimes two of them would take her at the same time. Other times they would use objects to brutalise her. Again, they were biting her and burning her all over the parts of her body that would be hidden on a daily basis. Once they were all satisfied, they left her lying in the middle of the room. Pansy once again, made her way out of the room, completely naked and barely able to walk.

Maya wanted to cry; again, she had to remain strong. Thankfully Kingsley said that was enough and they didn't need to watch anymore. He looked a bit sickened himself.

'Come on, let's get you home.' Maya said to Pansy. She flooed her home and left her in the care of Ron.

'Maya, are you ok?' Ron has asked. Maya would never tell him what she had seen. He didn't need to know that.

Maya nodded but she couldn't speak. She wanted to cry for her friend and she wanted to kill Flint for putting anyone through what he did. He was evil.

Maya sent a patronus to her Dad asking him to pick up Arya and look after her for the night, as she had to work. She also sent Draco a note to tell him where to go to see Arya. She didn't have to work but she couldn't be with her daughter; instead she made her way to a pub. She downed 5 shots; she wasn't drunk but they were starting to numb her mind to what she had seen.

After the shots she decided to make her way home and finish drinking there. She was walking away from the pub when someone approached her from behind, knocking her out.

Maya felt herself stirring. God knows how long later, and was looking up at someone; she tried to struggle but he gripped her hands and legs tightly.

'You think you can just accuse me of rape?' he slurred. It was Flint.

Maya continued to struggle but his grip was just too tight; she felt him moving his hands down her thighs and forcing her legs open with one of his knees. She tried to fight him but it was no use. He soon had her skirt up and her pants down her ankle; Maya started to cry as she realised what he was going to do.

'Stop crying!' he shouted, punching her face and raining his big fists down on her body.

He slapped her next and then did something she had seen him do to someone before; he bit her breasts.

He started to force her legs open a bit more and Maya braced herself for pain; it never came though. Flint had stopped and she could sense that he was looking behind him. _Is someone there? _

Flint took off running but Maya blacked out again before she could even think of moving.


	19. Bruised

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Bruised **

Maya woke up with a gasp. Her body ached; her legs and bum numb from what felt like the cold. It was dark and Maya was confused _Where am I?_

Suddenly she remembered. She felt about for her wand; luckily it was still in her bag. 'Lumos.' She whispered, her voice shaking.

Looking around her, Maya gave a sigh of relief when she realised that she was alone. Before anyone could find her, she apparated out of the alleyway, ensuring she had everything she needed. She apparated directly in to her living room and once in the comfort of her own home, she curled up on her couch and sobbed. She was in agony, physically and emotionally, but she didn't know what to do. Eventually, exhausted from crying, she fell asleep.

Maya woke up the next morning; she had been having a nightmare. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was light outside and a glance at her clock told her that it was 7.45am. With a jolt, she got up as she remembered that her Dad was bringing Arya back at 8am so Maya could take her to school.

Maya ran to the bathroom upstairs, where she surveyed herself in the mirror. Her face was covered in bruises and she just knew something was broken in her wrist.

She looked down at herself and, lifting up her top, noticed bruises littered all over her stomach. On her thighs were bruises from where his fingers had squeezed her and forced them apart. Maya's face fell as she saw the bruises on her thighs. She didn't know if he had raped her. _How would I know if he had? Would I be sore? Would I be different? God knows how long I was knocked out. He could have done anything to me and everything just now is so fuzzy!_

Maya gasped as she lifted a hand to the back of her head; it was sore but she hadn't realised she was bleeding. _He must have knocked my head off of the floor_.

Her back was also littered with bruises. _What did that monster do to me?_

Snapping back to reality, Maya grabbed her wand and started to charm herself with glamours; she performed them all over her body, paying particular attention to her face. She could wear long sleeves and trousers, but she wouldn't be able to cover her face up. Ten minutes later, Maya was done. She looked at herself in the mirror and although she could still feel the bruises and the pain, she couldn't see anything.

_You can do this Maya. The bruises will be gone within 1-2 weeks. _

…

'Hi Mummy!'

'Oh hi baby girl, I missed you! Did you have fun with grandad?'

'Mmhmm, we had lots of fun. Grandad let me have chocolate on toast today!'

'Oh did he really?' Maya said, forcing herself to laugh at the look on her dad's face.

'Little snitch!' he muttered and Maya laughed again. 'Did you get a lot of work done?' her Dad asked.

'Yes, I did! Thank you so much.'

'Anytime honey. I need to go – I need to take Teddy to Andy and Ted's. Tonks and I are going away for the weekend. We'll be back on Monday, around noon.'

'Ok. Have fun! Say bye to Grandad Arya.'

'Bye Grandad. Love you!' she shouted.

…

Once Arya was at school, Maya went home and slipped into the bath. The hot water stung and looking down, with the glamour removed, Maya realised why. She had seen the bruises earlier but she hadn't noticed the teeth marks all over her boobs or the burns on her stomach. Maya gasped as she had a flashback and felt Flint playing with her boob and then sinking his teeth in. _Like an animal!_

Maya got out of the bath, performed the glamour charms again, dressed and decided to go and see Pansy. She had sent a note to her office saying she wasn't well and she would work from home that day. Checking up on her client was work.

'Pansy?' she called, as she stepped out of the floo.

'NO RON! I CAN'T SHOW YOU!' Came a shout from down the hall.

'Pansy, please.' Ron begged. 'You're keeping this all in your head and it's not good for you. Let me help you.'

'You seeing these memories isn't going to help anyone!' Pansy shouted; Maya could hear that she was crying. 'Why do you want to see them anyway?'

'Because every time you wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I don't know what's going on. Because I want to help you; I want to comfort you and I don't know how.'

'Just hold me Ron.' Pansy said, defeated. Maya quickly backed into the fireplace; she didn't want them to know she was there. Instead, she flooed to Hermione's house.

'Hermione?'

Maya said in to the living room. No one answered but she did hear someone up the stairs; she started to walk up the stairs when she heard it.

'Theo!' came Hermione's voice, giggling. Then, it changed and she was moaning.

Maya groaned and turned back; she flooed out of the house before she could hear anymore.

Back at her home, Maya had nothing to do but think about what had happened. _How could you be so stupid Maya. Drinking, not being aware of your surroundings. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

To try and take her mind off of everything, she turned on the tv. A music channel was on and the song 'Unbreak my heart' by Toni Braxton was playing. Maya lost herself in the words as she let them sink in.

_Don't leave me in all this pain._

Maya started to cry as she _really_ listened to the words.

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt that you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

Maya listened to the whole song and then sat up. She realised who she wanted and it wasn't Pansy or Hermione. Making her way to the kitchen, she picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote out a short note.

'_I need you.' _

She found puffy, her owl (named by Arya), and asked him to find Draco. The owl hooted and left the house.

Maya sighed and hoped Draco would come over soon.

…

By 2.45, Maya still hadn't heard from Draco and she had to pick up Arya. She was pissed off, sore and exhausted. She couldn't believe that he hadn't responded to her. He really didn't want anything to do with her.

'Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good day?' Maya asked, smiling down at Arya. She winced as Arya took her hand. It was bruised as well as her wrist being sprained or broken, and she didn't know why. She should have gone to St Mungos but she couldn't face it. _Too many questions._

'Yes Mummy. Did you have a nice day?'

'Yes, I did thank you munchkin. I was thinking we could get Chinese takeaway for tea?'

'Ooh yes please Mummy! I love chicken curry!'

Maya smiled and ruffled her hair. 'I know you do munchkin.'

'Will daddy be here for tea? He loves Chinese too!'

Maya hesitated. _Will he come tonight? Maybe my letter will have scared him off. _

'I'm not sure honey. We'll have to wait and see.' She said quietly.

Arya nodded and once they were in the house, she ran off to her room to play. Maya lay on the couch, checking on her daughter every so often, until 6pm when there was a knock on the door.

Draco smiled as he Maya answered the door, but she couldn't look at him. He looked confused but didn't say anything to her.

_He's not even going to mention my letter?_

'Arya, your dad's here.' She called up the stairs and smiled as she heard her tiny feet running down the stairs.

'DADDY!' she shouted, throwing herself around his legs.

'Hi Princess! Good day?' he asked.

'Yep! Daddy, we're having Chinese for tea. Will you have tea with us?'

Draco looked up at Maya who shrugged so he said yes. Maya sighed internally; she would sit upstairs for her tea and leave Arya and Draco alone. This was his time with her.

Maya sat in the living room while Arya and Draco sat at the kitchen table, colouring. She had ordered their tea and was dozing while she waited on it being delivered. The next she knew, Draco was gently shaking her and saying her name.

'Maya, Maya!' he called, slightly louder.

'Oww.' She moaned. He had been gently prodding her arm; it was obviously a bruise.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'It's fine.' She mumbled. 'Did I fall asleep?'

'Yeah. When did your nightmares start again?'

'What?' she asked, snapping her head up to look at him.

'You were moaning in your sleep. I figured it was nightmares again.'

Maya shrugged and made to stand up. 'Where's Arya?'

'She's in bed. It's 8pm. I bathed her. I didn't want to wake you earlier. I left some food for you.'

Maya nodded. 'Thank you. How much do I owe you for the food?'

'Nothing, forget it.'

'Maya, why do you have a glamour charm on you?' he asked, looking at her, confused.

Maya looked at him, her eyes widened. 'What? I d..don't.'

'Maya, I'm a Healer. Do you know how many domestic abuse victims I've seen that cover themselves or their kids up with those things? I'm trained to see glamours.'

Maya threw a glare at him. 'Well, I don't have a domestic partner so why would I need a glamour?' she spat.

'You tell me.' He said quietly, watching her. He followed her as she went in to the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat her curry and chow mein.

'Maya.' He said again, sitting down opposite her.

'Why do you care what I do?'

'I'm just curious as to why you would need a glamour.'

Maya shook her head. 'You weren't bothered when I sent you a note earlier.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'A note Draco. I sent you a note. I needed you earlier and you couldn't be arsed.' She fumed, pushing her chair away and going up to the spare room, where she was still sleeping.

Draco followed her. Maya didn't see but he waved his wand at her, using a non-verbal spell. Maya turned around to face him, not realising the glamour had been lifted. She went to say something but stopped when she saw the look on his face; like he wanted to be sick.

'What the fuck happened to you?'


	20. Getting away

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Getting away**

Maya looked down at herself and gasped.

'How dare you!' she cried, trying to cover herself up. It was no use though – how would she cover up her black and blue face? 'How fucking dare you!'

'Maya, what the hell happened to you?' Draco asked, his voice quiet. He took a step towards her and Maya flinched. 'Are…are you scared of me?' Draco asked.

Maya shook her head but moved further away. 'Please just go. Just leave me alone.' She moaned.

'No.'

'Get out of my house.'

'Our house.'

'OUR HOUSE? YOU GAVE UP THE RIGHT TO CALL IT THAT WHEN YOU WALKED OUT ON ME! WHEN YOU LEFT ME!' she screamed.

Draco looked at her, hurt. _Good. He hurt me._

'What happened?' Draco asked again.

'Please Draco. Please just go? Go back to whatever little hoe you left me for and just leave me alone.'

Draco sighed and walked out of the room; he made his way downstairs and apparated to his hotel room. Maya sighed as she heard the crack of him disapparating. She made her way in to the shower to try and soothe her aching body. While in the shower, she didn't hear the crack of someone apparating and footsteps coming up the stairs.

'ARGH!' She screamed as she walked back into her spare room, dropping her towel.

'WHAT THE FUCK DRACO!?' she shouted, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her again.

'I didn't get your note.' He said quietly. 'If I had received that from you, I would have come at once.'

'Whatever.'

'I swear, I never got it. I was….I had an appointment today. I was out all day. The owl was waiting there for me when I went back to grab my medical bag.'

'Oh.'

'Maya, I swear to you, there is no one else. I know I didn't give you any reasons but I didn't leave you for someone else.'

Maya glared at Draco but winced as she tried to pull her pyjama bottoms up while holding up her towel. Her wrist was killing her.

'Please let me help you.'

'No.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Maya rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever' again.

'Do you want me to help you with your pyjamas.'

'No. Don't touch me.'

Draco sighed. 'Maya. You're hurt.' He said, quietly. He still looked a bit sick when he looked at her bruised face.

'I've been hurting for the last 4 months. You didn't care before.'

'For fuck sake Maya, just let me help you!'

'NO!' Maya shouted, climbing in to bed; she hadn't managed to pull her top on so she just got in topless.

Draco lay down on the other side of her. He didn't get under the covers; he just lay on top and looked over at her.

'Why are you lying in my bed?' she spat.

'I told you I'm not going anywhere.'

'For god sake Draco. I asked you to leave me alone.'

'YOU. ARE. HURT!' he growled. 'I'm not leaving you!'

Maya huffed and rolled over, making sure to keep the covers over her top half.

…

…

…

'You said you were at an appointment today. Are you ok?' she asked quietly.

Draco chuckled. 'You're covered in bruises, cuts and bites (yes I did see them) and I'm not allowed to ask you anything. I'm physically fine and you can ask me?'

'Just curious.' She responded.

'It was just an appointment at work. More of a meeting.' He answered.

…

…

…

'Soo…what happened?' he asked again. Maya ignored him; she was pretending to sleep at first but then he heard her snoring and realised she had actually fallen asleep.

'Goodnight beautiful.' He whispered, kissing her forehead.

…

Maya woke up the next morning feeling warm. _Strange. I haven't felt cosy like this for months_. She stretched and looked down. _Why do I not have a top on? How can I be cosy without a top on? _

Then she felt someone move next to her and jumped out of the bed, panicking.

'Maya, it's just me.' Draco said, holding his hand out to her, but not touching her. 'Just me.' He whispered. 'You're alright.'

'No, I'm not.' She croaked and left the room. For the first time in 4 months, she went into her bedroom. She hesitated at the door and closed her eyes, willing herself to go in. Eventually, she went in and went straight to the ensuite.

'Maya.' Draco knocked on the door. 'Please just talk to me.'

'I can't!' she sobbed, curling up into a ball on the floor and crying. 'Draco, please stop asking me. Just leave me alone. Take Arya to school for me.' She demanded. She needed him away from her.

Draco sighed at the door but did as she asked. Arya was excited when she saw who woke her up that day and Draco couldn't help but smile down at his daughter.

'Come on Princess, let's get you ready for school.'

…

'Maya, I'll be back soon.' He called through the door; he received no response but he could still hear her muffled sobs so he knew she was somewhat ok.

'Daddy, where's mummy?' Arya asked as they walked to school.

'She's not feeling too good today so she asked me to come and get you and take you to school.'

'I like when you are here Daddy. I miss you lots.' Arya said, smiling up at Draco.

'I miss you too Princess! I'll try and come to see you more ok? Now, go in and be a good girl today. I love you. I am going to ask Granny to come and get you ok? You might stay there for a couple of days, is that ok?'

Arya smiled and nodded; she kissed Draco on the cheek and ran to her line. Draco waved as she was led inside by her teacher.

…

'Maya, please let me in. I need to check you over.' After what felt like forever, Draco heard the lock on the door pulling back.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away from you. I'm sorry I was horrible to you. I'm so sorry.' She whispered, tears running down her face.

'Come here.' Draco said, pulling her to him. 'Ow, Draco, please – that's too tight.' Draco was shocked; he had barely touched her!

'I want to take you somewhere. I've spoken to my mum – she's going to pick Arya up and keep her for as long as we need. You need away from this house. Get everything you need for a couple of days, including your work if you need to do it. I will apparate us away.

Maya was ready to object when she realised, he was right. 'Ok. I'll be ten minutes. Where are you taking me?'

'A cottage I rented for the week.' He responded, walking downstairs to get food and drinks ready to take with them.

…

'Shit, I think apparition made me worse.' She cried, bending over in pain.

'Ok, I definitely need to check you over! Strip and lie down on the couch. Please.'

Maya eventually did as he asked, pulling a blanket over herself.

'Let me see your wrist first.' He said, holding out his hand. Maya held her hand out to him and winced as he squeezed it. 'Ow, shit!' she shouted, tears rolling down her face.

'It's definitely broken.' He said, pointing his wand at it and healing the break.

Maya gasped as his magic hit her. It didn't hurt but it felt odd.

'I need to see your stomach.' He said, 'I noticed burn marks on there. They might be infected.'

'Also, I saw the marks on your chest. I need to check them too.'

Maya shuddered as she thought of that; 'No. You don't get to look or touch there.' She said, her voice shaking.

'It's either me or a stranger at St. Mungos.' He snapped.

Maya looked up at him, shocked. When she saw his face, her eyes widened. _He looks so angry. _

'You're mad at me.' She whispered, her voice trembling again.

'No, No, I promise I'm not.' He responded, trying to fix a different look on to his face.

'You are. I can see it in your eyes.'

'I'm not angry at you Maya. I'm angry at whoever did this to you! Please tell me what happened.'

'I can't.' she whispered.

'Ok, tell me this. Whoever did this, have they been around Arya? Have they hurt her?'

'What? No! How can you think I would let someone like that around Arya?'

'How can you let them around you?' he asked, confused.

'Do you think this is a boyfriend or something?' she asked, rolling on to her side as he motioned that he needed to look at her back and head.

'I don't know. You won't tell me.'

'It's not a boyfriend.' She snapped. 'How can you even think that? I still love- never mind.'

'Well you thought I had a girlfriend. Sorry, hoe.'

'You left me with no explanation. I don't know what I was supposed to think.'

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, as he rubbed the bruise salve into her back.

'Please tell me who did this to you.' He whispered in her ear.

Maya started to sob again. 'I can only tell you that it's something to do with a case I'm working on.'

'Pansy's.' he answered.

'How did you know?' she asked, confused.

'You haven't seen the Prophet?'

Maya shook her head. 'I haven't seen anything.'

'Well it's all over there that someone, no mention of who, has been questioned about the accusations Pansy has made.'

Draco finished rubbing in the rest of the salve and then stood up. He made to help her up when she stopped him.

'I need to know something.' She said and Draco nodded. She lifted the blanket up and showed him her thighs.

'I blacked out and I don't know if…if he..'

Draco looked ill. 'He may have raped you?' he gasped.

Maya nodded and turned away from him, curling herself up into a ball.

'Maya, let me…let me check you.' He said, trying to pull her back over.

'N..no! I just need to know how I would know.'

'Maya, it's a spell. All I need to do is perform a spell.'

'You can tell from a spell?' she asked, confused.

'it's pretty new but yes, it works.'

Maya rolled over and lay on her back. Draco waved his wand over her and she closed her eyes as she waited for him to answer her.

'You're fine.' Draco whispered 'They didn't…rape…you.'

'Oh, thank god.' Maya whispered, crying again. 'I'm sorry. I can't stop crying!'

'Of course you can't. You've been through so much.' He whispered, pulling the blanket off of her and checking her stomach.

'Just tell me this – do you know _who_ did this?'

She nodded, biting her lip.

'You're not going to tell me?'

'I can't!'

Draco nodded. 'Do you remember what happened?'

Maya nodded and launched into the story; she told him about watching Pansy's memories but not exactly what happened and she told him about going and drinking to forget. 'I was leaving the pub, I got outside and was just trying to get my bearings. That's the last part I remember there so he must have knocked me out. Then I woke up and he punched me, all over, because I was crying. I blacked out again and then when I woke up, I felt him forcing my legs open. He hesitated though and then ran off; I couldn't remember that before, but now…yes, he hesitated. It was like he heard something. He ran off but I must have blacked out again because then I woke up and I was alone.'

Maya looked up at Draco. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'What for?' he asked, moving a bit closer to her.

'That you had to hear that. I didn't want to tell anyone.'

Draco leaned his forehead against her shoulder. 'You can tell me anything.'

_What the hell is going on?_ Was all she could think.

…

'Draco, do you hate me?' Maya whispered into the dark.

'What? No! Why would you think that?'

'You left me.'

'I left because I love you.'

'That makes no fucking sense.'

'I know. I just have to hope that you believe me.'

Maya huffed. 'Why won't you talk to me?'

'I just…can't.'

'So, you will happily lie here next to me; happily, help me and rub salve all over me; happily, tell me you love me, but you won't tell me why you LEFT ME!'

Draco sighed. 'Calm down. I'll tell you.'


	21. The truth

**To eighth year and beyond**

**The truth**

'So, I told you that yesterday I was at an appointment, right?' Draco asked, putting on the table lamp.

Maya nodded as she sat up and looked at him. 'Maya' Draco said, taking a deep breath. 'I…I've been getting counselling. It's not through St Mungos. It's more of a muggle thing.'

'What do you do there?' she asked, confused.

'I talk to someone.'

'That's why you left me? Because you didn't want to talk to me?' she whispered, her face falling.

Draco shook his head. 'No, but I just needed you to know about the counselling. That started after I left you.'

…

…

'Maya, you want more kids, right?'

Maya was confused. 'I guess. I hadn't really thought about it much.'

'You hadn't?' Maya shook her head. 'But when we spoke about contraception you said you didn't mind if it happened.'

'Yeah, because I didn't mind as such. I wasn't obsessed about it though. If it was going to happen, it would happen.' She shrugged.

'Oh. Well, after a couple of months I got worried. The two times we forgot contraception before you ended up pregnant. I spoke to a colleague and although I said I wasn't worried, I was and he convinced me to get tests. Maya…I can't have kids.' He mumbled.

'What? Of course you can! We have Arya!'

Draco shook his head, and Maya saw his eyes filling with tears.

'Draco..'

'Maya, remember I went to Malfoy Manor a few years ago, to help Harry and Ron?' Maya nodded, encouraging him to continue. 'I didn't remember much from that night, but I found out recently that at one point, I got split up from them somehow and I was alone with my father. When Harry came in the room, he was beating me, kicking me everywhere, including the groin. When he saw Harry, he knew it was over which is why he crucio'd me. When I first found out I couldn't have any more kids, we assumed it was due to my body going through so much with the torture I had gone through.'

'When I found out about the manor, I went back to my healer and he confirmed it was actually probably the impact from the beating that did it.'

Maya gasped. 'He tortured you, he beat you and now you can't have any more kids all because of him.'

Draco nodded and looked at her. 'That's why I had to leave you.' He said quietly and Maya sighed.

'That's why you kept saying "I can't give you what you want" isn't it?'

Draco nodded again. 'You deserve better than me. I want you to have what you want.'

Maya sat up straighter. 'I only ever wanted you.' She whispered, climbing out of bed and heading down the hall to the kitchen.

Draco sighed and left her for a few minutes before following her.

'You left me.' She said, as he came in to the kitchen. 'You wouldn't even talk to me. You assumed I wouldn't want to be with you, or that I so badly wanted kids that I wouldn't want you. You didn't even give me a chance.'

Draco sighed and sat down at the small table. 'I'm sorry. I knew though – I knew that you would just say "it's fine" even if you really wanted more kids. I couldn't let you miss out on more kids just because I don't work.'

'I can't miss what I don't have Draco. But you…one day I had you and the next you disappeared. I missed you – I still miss you! You should have spoken to me. We could have talked about it at least.'

'I'm sorry. I just didn't know how. I had it in my head that you wouldn't love me and that you deserved better.'

'That's where the counselling comes in to it. My healer recommended it after I took a month off work and he found me drinking firewhisky straight from the bottle. I haven't touched a drop since he found me and convinced me to try counselling.'

Maya's resolve started to waiver as she reached across the table and clutched his hand.

'I'm so sorry. I love you.' He whispered,

Maya was shocked and burst into tears.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'I..I've just been waiting to hear you say that for months. I hate that you felt you couldn't talk to me. Am I that bad?'

'No, you crazy lady. You're amazing; I'm just an idiot.'

Maya stood up and led him in to the living room where she curled up in his lap on the couch. Nothing happened but Maya felt safe in his arms.

'Please don't leave me again.' She whispered. 'Please talk to me.'

Draco nodded. 'These last 4 months have been hell. I'm not going anywhere and I will try to talk to you more. It can be hard but I will try.'

…

…

'Draco. I'm not ready to…to..go back to how we were before. I want you to move back in with me and Arya, but I want to date you. I want to start again.' She whispered.

Draco was shocked but nodded. 'It's more than I deserve. I'll stay in the spare room.'

Maya nodded. 'Thank you.' She whispered, curling up against his chest and closing her eyes.

…

Maya woke up the next morning back in the bed. She felt warm and comfy; when she opened her eyes, she realised why. Her head was lying across Draco's chest, one leg thrown over his. His arms were wrapped around her. It felt normal, safe and cosy.

'Sorry.' She heard him whisper as he stirred.

Maya chuckled. 'I think I'm the one that is lying over you.' She went to move, but Draco held her by the waist.

'Don't move.' He whispered. 'This is nice.'

Maya smiled to herself. _It is nice. _

'If this is uncomfortable for you, just say.' He said, sleepily. 'I know you're not ready for us to get back to the way we were.'

'No, this is nice. I like lying in bed with you. Takes me back to when we were 15!'

'If we are going back to 15, then I have something to ask you.'

'Will you wear this again?' he asked, presenting her with her promise ring.

'Where did you..?'

'I found it on the bedside table in our bedroom. I' m sorry I made you take them off.'

'You didn't make me.'

'I did in a way though. I walked out. I regret that so much. When you threw your rings at me, I honestly thought my heart was going to break.'

'I think this will make us stronger, eventually.' She responded, taking the ring off of him and slipping it on to the ring finger on her right hand. 'Do you have my engagement ring?' she asked.

'Yeah. Did you want it back? I didn't think you would?'

'I just wanted to make sure you had it for when we're in that place again.'

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead. 'I do love you. I just need you to know that.'

'Now, can I check you over again?'

Maya sighed and nodded. She moved off of him and lay down on her back.

Ten minutes later, with her bruises tended to, he sat back down next to her. 'You're ok.' He said, quietly. 'I wish you would tell me who did this.'

'No, Draco. I am going to put him away for what he did to Pansy. What he did to me doesn't matter. She went through hell Draco, complete hell. What happened to me is nothing compared to what happened to her.'

'You deserve to see some justice too.'

Maya smiled at him and moved to sit on his lap. 'I love that you care so much, but I just want to do this for Pansy. I don't want to tell anyone else what happened to me.'

Draco sighed but nodded. 'Do you need my help?'

Maya wanted to say yes but she knew if she accepted his offer, she would have to tell him who she was building a case against. 'No, I will manage. I'm going to go and start now. Is that ok?'

'Of course, I have some admin to do for work.'

Maya dressed in a pair of joggers and one of Draco's hoodies then made her way downstairs, where Draco was making pancakes.

'Thank you.' She whispered as he sat a plate down in front of her. He then pushed a hot chocolate her way. 'You're spoiling me.' She smiled.

'I've missed being able to do this.'

'Mmm, your pancakes. They're what I've missed the most!'

'Thanks very much.' He chuckled.

…

'Hey, do you want some lunch?' he asked her at 1pm. She had been working for hours and was starting to get a cramp in her hand.

'Yeah. I can make it.' She said, running her hand across his shoulder as she went past. 'What would you like?'

'Well, actually I was going to ask if you wanted to go out. There is a nice little café about a ten-minute walk away?'

Maya nodded and ran to change in to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled Draco's hoodie back on before they left.

They walked down the road holding hands. Maya was laughing at something Draco said when she saw something in her peripheral vision that made her stomach squirm. Whipping her head around, Maya saw someone standing across the road. Someone that she really didn't want to see.

Maya froze and stared at them, feeling sick as they gave her a nasty smirk. Draco stopped, confused, and followed where Maya was looking. As he saw Maya's face and the look on the other man's face, he realised who he was.

'It's him?' Draco spat. 'FLINT!' he roared, running over to the other man, who disapparated before he could get there.

Draco span around in frustration; there was no way to find out where he had gone. He turned back around and faced Maya, who was still stood frozen on the other side of the road.

'Maya?' he said quietly, walking up to her. Even though he was quiet, Maya flinched before she realised who it was.

She was gasping for breath. 'Draco, I can't breathe.'

'You can baby, you can breathe. Slowly. Really slow. That's it, you're fine.'

'Why was he here? Where is he? We need to go home. What if he goes after Arya?'

'Shh, shh. Arya is safe – he wouldn't be able to find her.'

'Please Draco, we have to go home.' She whispered, still shocked. _Has he been following me? How could he have known where we were though?_

Draco nodded. 'Ok, let's go and get ready to go.'


	22. Justice

**To eighth year and beyond**

**AN: I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing **

**Justice**

'Draco, please hurry!' Maya said, dragging him back to the cottage.

'Maya, calm down. Please? Arya will be fine!'

'We don't know that! How did he find us? No one knew where we were, right? So how is it that Flint just happens to be in the same place? He found us and he could find Arya.'

Draco couldn't answer; he didn't know how Flint had found them but he was sure he wouldn't find Arya or their family.

'Maya, we need to get Kingsley here.' Draco said, pulling her to look at him.

'No. No. I can't tell him what happened.'

'You have to.' He said quietly, pulling her to face him. 'He needs to be arrested before he hurts someone else. We also need to make sure Pansy is ok.'

Maya froze as she thought about her friend and then slowly nodded. When they got back to the cottage, Draco sent patronuses to Kingsley and Ron; the first one to Kingsley asked him to come to the cottage to see them and the second to Ron told him to make sure Pansy was safe and their home protected.

'I didn't even think of Pansy. Even after Flint found me and did what he did to me, I didn't even think to warn Pansy. I'm so selfish!' she moaned.

'You're not selfish.' Draco said, handing her a cup of coffee. 'You were abused Maya; you weren't being selfish, you just weren't thinking straight.'

Maya sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

There was soon a knock on the door and Maya snapped up, panicking again. 'Who is it? What if it's him?' she whispered.

'It's fine, it's just Kingsley.' Draco responded, checking the peephole before he opened the door.

Kingsley shook Draco's hand and then made his way through to the living room, where he gasped at the sight of Maya.

'Ms Lupin! What happened to you?' he asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

'Kingsley, Draco didn't do this. Flint did.' She said, bringing his attention back to her.

'Marcus Flint did this to you?' he asked, shocked. Maya nodded. 'I know what he did at school but I didn't think he would try and hurt anyone now; not while he is already under investigation.'

Maya didn't say anything. 'Do you want him arrested?'

'Well, I didn't at first but now I do. He followed us Kingsley; or tracked me somehow. We were out, walking down to the town, when we saw him. He was just leering at me. He's dangerous and he doesn't care what he does.' Maya said.

Draco added 'I have sent a patronus to Ron, asking him to make sure Pansy is safe.'

Kingsley nodded. 'Good, good.'

'Kingsley, I've finished putting my case together for Flint. The testimony from Pansy, my case and Pansy's memories should be enough to put him away. We just need him arrested now.' Maya said, handing Kingsley the paperwork she had completed before lunch; she was going to double check it after lunch but with everything that had happened, she couldn't delay it. Plus, her work was always perfect.

'I will get people on it straightaway. He will be arrested within the hour if I have anything to do with it. Where can I find you if I need you?' He asked.

Maya was about to answer but Draco spoke first. 'We're going to Maya's family home – we'll be there for a few days.' Kingsley nodded.

'I'll get news to you as soon as I can.'

Kingsley left and Draco busied himself packing their things again. 'Are you ok?' he asked.

Maya nodded, but didn't say anything.

'Are you ok with going to your house instead of our home?'

'Of course. As long as you're going to be there too?'

'Of course I am. I promised, no more leaving you.' He said, kissing her forehead. He then sent a patronus off to his mum, asking her to have Arya in bed by 7.30pm. They would be back at 8pm to see them.

'You have to decide if you're going to tell them.' He said, and Maya looked at him, confused. He ran his thumb over one of the bruises on her face and she realised what he meant.

'Not Arya. I can't tell her and she can't see me like this. I will tell our parents though.'

Draco nodded. 'I thought that would be the case; that's why I asked mum to make sure Arya is in bed before we head back.'

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?'

'Thank you. I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said and then froze as she kissed him. He relaxed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers tangled up in his hair. He pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist – one of his hands rested on her hip as the other one ran over her bum.

'Ok son, I will make sure she's in bed. See you tonight.' A very familiar voice said behind them and Maya jumped.

'Shit, I got a fright there.' She said, chuckling at Narcissa's patronus response. Draco smiled but let go of her. _I want her too much to carry on doing this right now_.

'I'll finish packing.' He said, making his way to the bedroom.

Maya frowned but let him go. _I soo want him right now_.

…

'Now, what is this all ab-ARGH! Maya, what happened to you?' Narcissa squeaked, staring at her in horror.

'What's going on? I heard shouting!' Sirius said, walking into the room. He froze when he saw Maya. 'What the fuck happened to you?' he asked, staring at Draco suspiciously.

'Ok, seriously. When has Draco ever given anyone reason to believe he would do this to me?! Also, would he really be standing here?' she asked, stepping closer to Draco and taking his hand. Narcissa smiled at this.

'So, you two are back together?' a quiet voice asked behind them. Maya. squeezed her eyes shut but turned around. 'Dad...'

'Maya, what happened to you?' he asked, stepping over to her and running a hand over her cheek.

'That's why I'm here. I need to explain because it's probably going to be public knowledge soon.'

So, Maya told them everything. From Pansy's case; watching her memories; drinking; the attack and then being at the cottage. She also made sure they knew that her and Draco had made up. She didn't tell them what had happened exactly, just that it was all a giant misunderstanding. 'We're not back to the way we once were, but we do love each other and we are planning on being together.'

Remus sighed, stood up and walked out of the room at this. Maya was annoyed with him; he may have been her dad but he couldn't tell her what to do!

'Dad, dad!' she shouted, following to his study.

'Just listen to me!' she said. 'I love Draco. You know I do.'

'I know you do Maya but he hurt you. He broke you. He hurt Arya too – do you remember what she was like? I do. I remember what you were both like. For two weeks you couldn't even look after your daughter because of him!'

Maya started to cry. 'I know, I know! But there was a good reason for what he did. He thought he was doing what he did for me. I love him dad. I really do and I trust him when he says he won't hurt me again.'

'I can't forgive as easy as you.' Remus muttered.

'Well I'm sorry about that, but you won't change my mind. I love Draco. These last 4 months were a mistake Dad; he does love me. And Arya.'

Remus shook his head. 'And if he does it again?'

Maya couldn't say anything. She couldn't predict the future.

'I won't. I will do my best to never, ever hurt Maya or Arya again.'

Remus shook his head. 'I don't deny you love my daughter and my granddaughter, but I can't forget what you did!'

'Remus, I know. I don't even deserve forgiveness from Maya; I'm just lucky she understood.'

'Understood what?'

'The reason I left. Remus…I found out I can't have more kids and the reason I left Maya is because I wanted her to have the best life she could, with someone who could give her everything she wants and deserves.'

Remus looked shocked. 'I…well, I didn't expect that!'

Draco nodded. 'It doesn't excuse what I did, but I promise it wasn't for nothing. I thought I was doing the right thing for her. It broke my heart too.'

Remus sighed. 'I still can't forget that easily, but if you are happy, I will try.'

'Thank you, daddy!' Maya squealed, running over to him and hugging him.

…

Two weeks later, 1st December 2003, was the trial for Marcus Flint. The story had been published, as predicted, within days of him being arrested. Pansy and Maya sat together at the court table; Flint was at another table with his lawyer but they all knew he had already lost.

In the days after the story was published, more girls had come forward with allegations against Flint. Maya had worked all hours the last two weeks making sure she had their testimonies and hours were spent looking through their memories.

Some of them were horrific; Maya cried in Draco's arms nearly every night when she went home. _'He's evil!' she sobbed. 'How could anyone do that to 12-year olds!' _

Now though, all those poor girls would get justice. Maya stood up as the head of the Wizengamot stood up.

'Marcus Flint; a unanimous vote, based on the testimonies and memories of these women, has been cast. You are found guilty of all charges brought against you including rape; sexual assault and physical assault. You are sentenced to the dementors kiss, to be performed at 12 noon tomorrow.'

'The Wizengamot would like to express their sincere apologies to each and every one of the ladies that went through the horrific abuse at school. We would also like to thank you for standing up and fighting back.'

Maya fought back tears as Pansy wrapped her arms around her. 'Thank you so much.' She whispered. 'I could never have done this without you!'

'It's ok. You're one of my best friends Pansy – even if we have only known each other for a few months – and I am so happy I was able to help you.'

Ron was the next in line – he hugged Maya first, thanking her over and over again. Then, he pulled Pansy close and whispered something to her. Maya watched them, smiling. She then felt arms wrap around her waist and jumped.

'It's just me.' Draco whispered. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok. I didn't know you were here.'

'I had to be. I had to see him go down for this.'

Maya looked over to where Flint was being dragged away; he was pale. He didn't think this would ever happen to him!

'Dinner tonight?' Draco asked, leaning down to kiss her lips.

'Sounds good. My place or yours?' she asked, chuckling.

'Well, I think I have a teddy tea party at 6pm, so my place is probably better!'

'Ooh, teddy tea party?! Please can I come?!'

Draco laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. He ran his hands over her hips as their kiss deepened.

'Take me home.' She whispered, breaking off and looking into his eyes. Never one to deny her anything, Draco led Maya home. Once there, she asked him to take her to bed.

'Are you sure?' he asked. They hadn't had sex since they got back together.

'I want you to make love to me Draco. Please?' she asked, leading him up the stairs.

Draco obliged and made love to her, just as she asked. It was like their first time all over again.


	23. Christmas Surprises

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Christmas surprises**

'Merry Christmas munchkin!' Maya whispered, smiling at her daughter as she came in to their bedroom.

'Merry Christmas mummy.' Arya said, stopping in front of Maya. 'Can I come in?' she asked.

Maya nodded and shuffled up. Arya climbed in and cuddled her mum.

'Do you think Santa's been?' she asked, yawning.

'It's still early. Maybe we should sleep a little bit more and then go see?'

Arya nodded and Maya lifted her so she was lying in the middle of their bed, in between her and Draco. Maya waited for Arya to close her eyes before looking over at Draco's face. He was lying watching her and smiled when he seen her looking at him.

'So, has Santa been?' she mouthed and Draco chuckled. He nodded at her and she lay her arm over both Arya and him; her fingers tracing the lines of his tattoos as they fell asleep again.

…

'MUMMY! MUMMY!'

Maya sat up with a gasp. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'MUMMY! COME SEE! SANTA'S BEEN!'

Maya calmed down and chuckled as she got out of bed; she pulled on her dressing gown and slippers before walking slowly down the stairs.'

'MUMMY LOOK! A BROOM!' Arya shouted and Maya gasped.

'A what?!' she asked, incredulously. She slowly turned around and saw Arya standing there, her face bright with excitement, with the tiniest broom Maya had ever seen.

'Oh, a broom? You're so lucky!' she cried. She walked in to the kitchen, throwing a glare at Draco. 'Did you mean to give me a heart attack on Christmas Day?'

Draco chuckled at her, 'Sorry, I couldn't resist.'

'A pre-warning would have been nice.'

'Hey, you said I could do Christmas presents this year! You left that responsibility up to me.' He smirked and Maya grumbled.

'Do you want some pancakes?' he asked, knowing she couldn't resist them.

Maya huffed. 'Yes.' Draco chuckled again and went back to making the breakfast.

'Arya, come eat!' he shouted through to the living room and chuckled when he saw her strutting through with her broom on her shoulder and the quidditch uniform on. Maya chuckled too when she saw her daughter.

'Nice uniform munchkin.' She said, smiling as Arya beamed at her. Maya stood up to help Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 'Good job.' She whispered. 'She loves it.'

'Mummy, can I wear my uniform to Auntie Hermione's and Uncle Theo's?'

'Sure munchkin. Bring your broom too.' Maya responded, adding so only Draco could hear. 'Can't wait for you to give Granny Cissy a heart attack.'

Draco paled at that thought.

…

'Auntie Hermione look!' Arya squealed, rushing over to her as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

'Oh, wow Arya! A broom!' Hermione said, smiling at her 'niece'. Maya noticed that the smile didn't quite meet her eyes though and not long after they had arrived, Hermione made an excuse to leave the room.

Maya had been sitting on the couch next to Draco, but stood up when she saw her friend leaving the room. 'Back in a minute.' She said to him.

'Hermione?' Maya said, as she pushed the door open to her library. Hermione was sat in a big comfy chair, tears rolling down her eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'We had another fight this morning.' Hermione whispered, and Maya's face fell. 'I thought of another Christmas without a baby of my own and I just got so mad.'

'We've had all the tests done Maya and they're saying there is nothing wrong with either of us so why can't I get pregnant?' she asked, choking back a sob.

'I don't know sweetie. I just don't know.' Maya said, moving to sit next to her. She pulled her friend closer to her, stroking her hair.

'I just want a baby.' She whispered.

'I know honey. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry this isn't happening for you. Do you want us to leave? Is it too hard having Arya here?'

'No! I love having you guys here. If you weren't here, it would just be me and Theo fighting again.'

'What do you keep fighting about?'

'Anything. Anything I can blame him for, I do. One little mess on the kitchen counter; a sock dropped and not picked up. Just stupid little things.'

'I'm not even angry at him. I'm just sad. Some nights he doesn't even come to bed now and I just cry. I just want him to come and hold me!'

'I'm sorry.' A voice said from the doorway and Hermione snapped up. Theo was standing there, his eyes red.

'I'm so sorry.' He said again and Hermione lunged at him, falling into his arms.

'No. I'm sorry.' She said. 'I can't even get pregnant!' she cried.

Maya didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she left them to talk.

…

'Draco, do you want a drink?' Ron asked, looking down at his friend.

'No thanks mate. I'll stick to juice.'

Ron frowned but shrugged, taking a drink over to Theo instead. He and Hermione were sat together on a couch, talking with Remus and Tonks. Teddy was sat at Hermione's feet, playing with a toy car.

'You ok?' Maya asked, leaning in to Draco.

'I'm fine. You?' he asked, lowering his head to kiss her.

'Perfect.' She whispered. Then she sighed. 'I hope they have one, one day. A baby.' She clarified, seeing the confused look on Draco's face.

'I know; they deserve it.'

Maya smiled up at him as he watched their friends.

'Oh, I have something for you.' He smiled, looking down at her.

'For me?'

'Of course!' he replied, taking a small box out of his pocket and handing it to her. Maya opened it and found a pair of diamond & sapphire ear-rings with a matching necklace.

'Draco! They're beautiful!' she whispered, smiling at him. 'I don't have your present here. Well, I do, but it's not really something I can give you in front of everyone.' She whispered that last part in his ear, watching as he raised his eyebrows and she giggled.

'I'm just going to the bathroom.' She said, standing up and making her way out of the room. Draco left her five minutes then followed her; hoping everyone was still too wrapped up in their own things to notice.

'You took your time.' She growled, pulling him in to a spare room as he was about to pass.

'Soo…you have something for me?' he asked, looking her over.

She took a step back and pulled her dress down, letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, keeping her 5-inch stilettos on as she stared at him. Her body was wrapped in a red corset that pushed her boobs up, making them look huge. She had a matching thong on and as she turned around to show him _everything_, he let out a low moan.

'Do you like your present?' she asked, squealing as he lifted her up and lay her down on the bed.

'Does that show you how much I like it?' he asked, pressing himself against her and Maya gasped as she felt how hard he was. He was kissing her all over, his hands sliding down to her crotch where a couple of his fingers found their way inside her.

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?' he asked, kissing her all over.

'Fuck me.' She gasped, as she came over his fingers.

…

'Repeat performance later?' he asked, as they made their way downstairs 30 minutes later. There was no way everyone didn't know what they were doing now, but in the throes of passion they actually didn't care.

'Maybe.' Maya winked.

'Where have you two been? We want to say something!' Ron said, as they walked back in to the living room. Maya rolled her eyes.

'Well, get on with it then.'

Ron walked back over to Pansy, who had her hands behind her back and smiled at them.

'This morning, I asked Pansy to marry me.'

'I said yes!' Pansy added, waving a hand in front of their faces.

The women all squealed and immediately approached the couple. 'Congratulations!' Maya said, wrapping her arms around them both. Draco shook Ron's hand before hugging Pansy.

They stepped back to let everyone else say their congratulations and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Remember when that was us?' he asked, kissing her neck.

Maya smiled. She did remember; how could she forget? It was one of the happiest days of her life. 'Do you still have my ring?' she asked. He nodded. 'Good. Not today but I will be able to wear it soon.' She promised, kissing him on the lips.

…

'Can you go and get more food and drink?' Maya asked Draco; she was getting their home ready to have all of their friends and family over for New Year's Eve.

Draco chuckled. 'Maya, I think we've bought enough!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, plus I said they should also bring whatever they want to drink so we don't have to cater for the unusual drink requests. Just relax – everything will be fine!'

Maya nodded and made her way back in to the kitchen. She checked the fridge and cupboards to ensure they did have everything.

'Maya, please relax?' Draco said, pulling her around to face him. 'We've had friends over before and you've never been like this?'

'I don't know why I'm nervous. I just want this evening to go perfect!'

'It will! Now, what do I need to do, to make you relax?'

'A bath would be nice.' She whispered. Arya was with her grandparents so Draco pulled her up in to his arms and carried her up to their ensuite. They spent the next 45 minutes lying in the bath, massaging each other.

'I love you.' Maya whispered, as Draco trickled water over her and massaged her breasts. He then carried her out of the bath and to their bed.

…

'Maya, can I talk to you?' Hermione asked, coming in to her bedroom.

'Of course, 'Mione.' Maya said, pulling on her dress. 'You ok?'

'Maya, I think I'm pregnant.' Hermione whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Maya gasped and turned around. 'WHAT?!'

Hermione smiled and nodded. 'I think – I don't know though.'

'So, what makes you think?'

'I'm a couple of days late. I'm never late! I'm regular as clockwork. Also, I keep feeling nauseous.'

Maya nodded. 'They are some of the symptoms. Why don't you do a test?'

'I'm scared it will come back negative.'

Maya hugged her friend. 'Do you want me to check for you?' Hermione nodded. 'Ok, lie on the bed.'

Maya waved her wand over her friend's stomach and gasped. 'Hermione, you're pregnant!'

'I am?!'

Maya laughed and performed the spell again, making Hermione watch this time. 'I'm pregnant.' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. 'I'm really pregnant!'

Maya laughed and hugged her friend, tears forming in her eyes.

'You need to go and tell that handsome husband of yours.' Maya said eventually. Hermione nodded and thanked Maya before running out of the room.

The sound of whooping a few minutes later told Maya that Hermione had let Theo know. When Maya got downstairs, Theo was twirling Hermione around in his arms.

'Ok, you need to stop.' Hermione said chuckling. 'I feel sick.'

'Sorry babe.' He said, putting her back on her feet.

Maya had noticed Draco slip out of the room as the exchange went on. She followed him to the kitchen, where he was busying himself with drinks.

'You ok?' she asked, picking up a jug of cocktails.

Draco nodded but didn't turn to look at her.

'What's wrong?' she asked, setting the jug down again and putting a hand on his arm.

'I'm happy for them. I am. I just realised we will never get the chance to experience that reaction again. You'll never get to.'

'Draco Black – I love you and I am happy. I want you and I want Arya. I don't need anyone else.' She said, smiling and wrapping her arms around him.

'Are you sure?' he asked. 'I-'

'Draco. I. Love. You.'

'I love you too.' He whispered, brushing his lips over hers. 'I'm sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for.' She responded.

'DADDY! MUMMY!' Came a shout behind them.

'Munchkin!'

'Princess!'

Arya giggled and hugged both of their legs.

'Did you have fun?'

Arya nodded and let her Dad pick her up. 'Ready for New Year?' he asked, kissing her cheek. Arya giggled and nodded.

…

'Maya?' Draco said, standing next to her. It was the countdown to midnight.

'Draco?'

'Maya, will you marry me?' he asked, holding her engagement ring out to her. The whole room was watching them.

'Of course, I will!' she cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

He pulled back and slipped the ring back on to her left hand. 'Where it belongs.' He whispered, kissing her again.

…

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?' he asked, his fingers moving in circles across her stomach; it was 3am and they had been in bed enjoying each other for the last 90 minutes.

'Draco, if we want more kids one day – there are ways you know?'

Draco stopped and looked down at her.

'Adoption.' She stated simply. 'If we really want another child, we could adopt one.'

Draco nodded and kissed her. 'We could. Only if we both want to though. Not right now. I love it being us. Maybe one day though.'

Maya nodded and snuggled down in the bed, closing her eyes.


	24. The Big Plan

**To eighth year and beyond**

**AN: This is a LONG chapter!**

**The big plan**

Draco POV

'Ok, Draco – why are we here?' Ron asked, sighing. It was the day before Valentines day and he _still_ had to get Pansy something.

'Well…I have to tell you all something.'

'Oh god, you're not skipping out on her, again are you?' Theo groaned.

'What? No, of course not! No, I…ok, when we got back together, I told Maya I had cancelled all of the wedding plans we had made. I didn't though – instead, I want to surprise her.' He said.

Hermione and Pansy squealed. 'Seriously?!'

Draco nodded, smiling at them. 'Same date, same venue. I even got the wedding planner in on it; as Maya thinks I have cancelled everything the planner has told her we can't get the venue until next summer now. I just need all of your help to finalise everything.'

Hermione and Pansy nodded, eager to help out as much as possible.

'The dress she picked is still in my wardrobe; she asked me to dispose of it but I couldn't.'

Draco nodded and smiled at Hermione. 'Thank you.'

'Ok, the theme is navy blue and gold. I have the invitations but I need to be able to put someone else's address on them for people to RSVP too. I also need someone else to send them out?'

'We'll do that!' Pansy said excitedly, clutching Ron's hand.

'You two will be my best men?' Draco asked his friends, who both nodded eagerly. 'Good, we'll go for suits soon.'

'Pansy, Hermione you two are bridesmaids, obviously. Did you already have dresses?' Hermione and Pansy shook their heads. 'Ok, you pick them please? As long as they match the theme and each other, I don't mind about style. You will know what Maya wanted. Arya will be flower girl – can I ask you to pick a dress for her too?'

'I have a list of everything else I need to do; I want to pick everything but I will need someone with me?'

'I'll help with the cake!' Hermione shouted and Theo started to laugh. Hermione blushed and punched his arm. 'I can't help it!' she muttered.

'Ok, so Pansy, will you help with flowers?' Pansy nodded, smiling happily. 'I need to figure out what I want anyway so this will help!'

'We'll plan the stag.' Ron said, winking at Theo, who paled at the thought, remembering his own stag.'

'Erm, no! We won't be able to have a hen, so you can't have a stag.'

'What?! We have to!'

'No Ron!' Pansy said, shutting him up.

'Well, I was hoping you would take Maya out for a night – just don't tell her what for?' Draco asked.

'Still not the same.' Hermione muttered; she had loved her hen do.

'We'll just have a boys night in.' Draco said in an assuring voice.

Pansy and Hermione shrugged but nodded.

'Oh, can I help with food too?' Hermione asked quietly.

Draco laughed. 'Sure!'

'I think that's all I need help with for now. Thank you all so much!' Draco said, smiling at them all. 'Now, I need to go. Need to pick up Maya's present for tomorrow.'

'I'll come with you.' Ron said, standing up. 'Just to make sure you get the right thing…'

Pansy scowled and walked out the room. 'I'll make it up to her later.' Ron muttered.

…

17th May 2004

'You ready Maya?' Hermione asked, coming in to her room.

'Yeah, but I still don't really understand why we're going out?' Maya said, confused.

'Because we never go out! I need a last night of fun before the baby comes!'

Maya frowned but followed her friend down the hall.

'What's going on?' she whispered to Draco, coming in to the kitchen to see him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, it's not exactly Hermione's thing is it? Going out clubbing. Especially when she is 21 weeks pregnant!'

'Maybe having a baby just made her realise she needs to have some fun?'

'Hmm, maybe. What are _you_ doing tonight?'

'Just having Theo, Ron, Harry and some of the Weasleys over. Few drinks, quidditch talk, boring really.'

'I want to stay here. With you.' She moaned.

'No, you don't.' Draco chuckled.

'I do. First night Arya has been away in months and I don't even get to spend the night with you.'

'Well, go out, get nice and drunk and make sure you come back here.' He whispered, running his hands over her bum.

'Or…I could just stay, we kick everyone out and we go to bed.' She smirked.

'You really don't want to go?' he asked, confused.

Maya sighed. 'I suppose I should go. For Hermione. Wait up for me?' she asked, kissing him.

'Always.' He responded, kissing her back.

…

'Shot, shot, shot!' Pansy shouted as Maya downed a row of shots off of the bar. Hermione was dancing next to them with Ginny, who also wasn't drinking.

'Come on Maya, let's dance!' Pansy shouted. Maya was really drunk; so drunk that she didn't even realise when someone placed a 'bride' sash on her and took pictures. She was also wearing a tiara with a veil attached. She was too drunk to care though.

She spent the evening dancing, drinking way too much and laughing with her friends. At 2am, when the club was closing, they removed any 'hen' traces from her and took her home, where she fell in to Draco's waiting arms.

'So, you had fun?' he asked. She nodded and smiled up at him.

'I hope Hermione had fun too.' She said while she leaned down and started to undo his belt.

'I'm sure she did.' He responded, 'If you're going to do this though, I _really_ don't want to think of Hermione.'

Maya chuckled and continued to undo his trousers. Suddenly, she stopped.

'I feel sick.' She cried, running to the kitchen, where she threw up in the sink.

'Nice.' Draco muttered, chuckling slightly. He got up, sorting his trousers and went through to help her.

'You ok?' he asked, smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

'No.' Maya mumbled. 'I want to go to bed.'

'Ok, come on then.' He said, lifting her gently and carrying her up the stairs. He set a bucket next to her; a glass of water and hangover potion on the bedside table. Once she had changed, brushed her teeth and was settled in bed, Draco climbed in next to her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, before curling up under his arm and falling asleep.

'Nothing to be sorry for love.' He whispered, closing his eyes.

…

26th June 2004

Maya woke up on Saturday 26th June 2004 with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. At first, she didn't know why, but then she remembered. She looked over at Draco's side of the bed. It was empty. _Oh yeah, he started work at 6am today. _She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at him; today was the day they were going to be married, until he had walked out. Now, they had to wait another 14 months.

Maya felt herself tearing up slightly. _I should have been with my bridesmaids right now, getting ready, having some champagne. _

She didn't even have Arya to focus on; she had stayed at her Grandparents the night before.

Maya wondered slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where there were some pancakes waiting. They had been charmed to stay warm. _That's why I love him!_

Next to the pancakes was an envelope with her name on it, in Draco's writing. She opened it, confused.

'_Maya, _

_I'm sorry I'm not there with you today; I know it will be a hard day thinking about what we should be doing. It's hard for me too. _

_Once you're finished your pancakes, make your way over to Hermione & Theo's – she's got a surprise for you. Arya will be there too. _

_I love you and will see you later on tonight. _

_Love, _

_Draco x' _

Maya was confused but happily ate her pancakes; changed into jeans, a tee and her cons, then made her way to her friend's house.

'Hermione?' she called, stepping out of the floo.

'Mummy!' A voice cried, coming in to the living room. Maya smiled but then looked puzzled. Arya was standing in a beautiful little dress; it had a gold sequin top, a silk gold skirt and a thin navy bow around her middle.

'Umm, Arya, where did you get this?' she asked.

'Auntie Hermione told me I could put it on.' She responded. 'Oh, Auntie Hermione asked me to give you this too.' Her daughter, said handing her another envelope and dancing out of the room.

Maya looked at the envelope, confused. _Another note from Draco?_

She opened the letter and read.

'_Maya, _

_I hope you don't mind but I have a surprise for you. We're getting married today – just as we planned._

_I hope this is ok with you; if not, don't worry we can do it whenever you're ready. _

_If this is ok, please make your way up to Hermione's bedroom where you will find your dress waiting. _

_I love you so much and can't wait to call you my wife. I'll see you later…I'll be the nervous looking one at the end of the aisle…_

_Draco x'_

Maya gasped and tears rolled down her face, before she squealed and ran up the stairs.

'I'm getting married today?' she asked, running in to Hermione's room where she and Pansy were waiting for her. Both women nodded at her. 'I'm getting married today!' she cried, excitedly.

Hermione and Pansy grinned at each other and then apparated away to the venue Maya and Draco had chosen last year.

Once there and settled into their rooms, they sat Maya down so they could do her hair and make-up.

'Who picked Arya's dress?' she asked.

'We did, of course!' Pansy giggled.

'And my dress?'

'Well…actually…just look.' Hermione said, walking over to the wardrobe, where a dress bag was hanging. She pulled the dress out, letting it fall to the ground.

'It's my dress?' Maya gasped. 'The one I chose? But I thought-'

'I couldn't get rid of it.' Hermione whispered. 'You loved it so much and I just hoped that you would be able to wear it.'

Maya's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Hermione. 'Thank you so much.'

Hermione nodded and sat Maya down again.

…

'You two look amazing!' Maya gushed, looking at her friends. They were wearing the same style of dress but Hermione's was gold and Pansy's was Navy. The dresses had a Bardot style top and completely hugged their figures. The dress was made of sequins, right down to the floor. You could see Hermione's little bump as the dress hugged her so tightly.

'Not too tight?' she asked Hermione; she wanted her friend to be comfortable.

'No, I love it!' Hermione gushed. She was holding a small bouquet of navy roses; one gold rose sat right in the middle and they were tied with a gold bow. Pansy's was the opposite way around.

'I need to get my dress on.' She said, smiling at her friends. They put their flowers down and brought the dress to her.

'Actually, wait!' Hermione said, and then handed Maya a box. 'What's this?' she asked and Hermione laughed.

'A friendly tradition.' She said, winking at her. Maya smiled too; she had gifted Hermione the most beautiful corset and underwear for her wedding. When Maya opened the box, she gasped. 'Hermione, it's gorgeous!' she sighed. A white corset was in there; it was intricately beaded and made of the softest material.

'Stand up and we'll help you put it on.' She said.

Once Maya was ready, Pansy put her dress down in front of her and instructed her to climb into it; then she and Hermione pulled it up.

Maya gasped as she looked in the mirror and started to tear up again. Her dress was a princess style; it hugged her waist and then flowed out around her hips, right down to the floor. The top had a lace overlay with a scalloped edge. The sleeves were ¾ length. The back was low; the champagne coloured lace covered her shoulders and then fell down into a V shape, where it sat perfectly. The skirt was silk and had folds around the waist, which then straightened out. Hermione handed Maya a bouquet, slightly bigger than theirs, which was equally made up of blue and gold roses.

'You look so beautiful.' She whispered and Maya grinned at them both.

'Thank you! Thank you for everything!' she hugged them both close.

'Oh, this too!' Hermione smiled, handing something to Pansy. Pansy grinned and snuck under Maya's dress, lifted her foot, tugged something up her leg and then came back out.

'Oh, my garter!' Maya laughed.

'This box was left here too.'

Maya nodded and took the box from Pansy.

A note was stuck to the top. _'Try not to fall over in these…I would like a first dance with you!' _

Maya giggled and opened the box to reveal white stilettos that had a 5-inch heel. She sat down and Pansy helped her to put them on.

'Ok, we need to get some more pictures.' Hermione said and Maya grumbled. A photographer had been in all morning taking photos of them. 'Sorry, but at least you're dressed now!' she laughed.

Arya came running in, in front of the photographer and froze when she saw Maya.

'Mummy, you look like a princess!' she sighed.

'Oh, thank you Munchkin! I think you look like a princess too!'

Before the photographer could come in, Narcissa came in and handed a box to Maya. 'This is for you.' She said, kissing Maya on the cheek. Maya opened the box and gasped.

'Cissy, are you sure?'

Narcissa nodded. Inside the box was a goblin made tiara with one sapphire in the middle. It wasn't gaudy or too big and once on her head, it nestled against her hair perfectly. Another box was sat inside; Maya's ear-rings and Necklace that Draco had given her for Christmas.

Maya burst into tears and everyone around her looked on shocked. 'I'm sorry! I am! It's just, everyone has done so much and given me so much! I love you all so much!'

Narcissa, Hermione and Pansy hugged her then and Hermione fixed her make-up.

'Are you ready?' Maya nodded and Narcissa slipped out the room; her and Sirius were to walk Draco down the aisle.

…

'Dad.' Maya whispered, as she looked at his back. Remus turned around and she saw his eyes light up; he also got a bit teary.

'You look beautiful.' He whispered, kissing her cheek.

'Thank you.' She whispered back, smiling at him.

'You want to do this, yeah?'

Maya swatted him with her hand. 'YES!'

'Just checking!' Remus chuckled, holding up his hands.

They heard the music start to play then and took a couple of steps forward. Maya watched as Arya walked down towards the aisle, holding Teddy's hand. Next Pansy walked out and then Hermione.

'Us next.' She whispered. She started to walk and once she turned the corner down to the aisle, she was shocked. There he stood, under a cherry blossom arch, looking at her. He was so handsome and she couldn't help but smile at him as she walked towards him. He was in a black tux with a gold tie. Theo wore a gold tie too, to match Hermione while Ron wore a Blue one.

'Hi' he whispered, as soon as Remus had handed her hand over.

'Hi.' She said back, shyly.

'You look beautiful.'

*cough cough*

'Sorry!'

…

'You may now kiss your bride.' Kingsley said, smiling at Draco. Maya laughed as Draco dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

'I love you so much.' He murmured, as he stood her back up. 'Mrs Lupin-Black.'

'I love you too Mr Black.'

'Lupin-Black.' Maya stared at him and he nodded. 'We should all have the same name.'

They started to walk down the aisle now, back towards the house where the photographer wanted to take some photos.

'I'm so glad you came.' Draco said, as they stood together getting photos taken.

'Did you really think I wouldn't?' she asked, looking up at him.

'I wasn't sure. I didn't know if it was too soon for you or if you wanted to be able to plan everything yourself.'

Maya chuckled. 'You gave me the perfect wedding and I didn't need to do anything for it.'

'I'm so glad you're enjoying it.' He murmured, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him.

…

'_From this moment life has begun, _

_From this moment you are the one,_

_Right beside you is where I belong, _

_From this moment on' _

Maya listened to the music as she and Draco swayed on the dancefloor.

'This song is beautiful.' She whispered

'I know, right?'

'Draco, thank you for today.' She said, smiling up at him. He bent down to kiss her and the crowd cheered.

'No problem. I'm just glad you liked it.'

'I've loved every moment of it.' She smiled.

…

'Draco, where are we going?' she giggled, tripping over her dress slightly.

'I wanted to show you the honeymoon suite.' He whispered in her ear; he held the door open for her and let her go in. Maya stared around and then spotted the bed in the middle of the room.

'How much time before someone comes looking for us?' she asked, sashaying over to Draco.

'We're the bride and groom – we can do what we want, when we want.'

'Draco?'

'Yes wife?'

'I want to do you, right now.' She smirked, and pulled him over to the bed.

Draco chuckled and leaned over her.

'Do you want me to take off your dress?'

'No, because then you'll see what's underneath and I don't want you to see that until later!'

'So how do we…'

'Just bend me over Draco!'

Draco chuckled and pulled her off the bed. She moaned. 'We won't wrinkle your dress this way.' He said, pulling her to the dressing table and lifting the skirt up to sit on her hips, as she gripped the edge of the table.

'Ready Mrs Lupin-Black?' he asked, and Maya moaned at the sound of her new name.


	25. Honeymoon

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Honeymoon**

'You're doing it again.' A sleepy voice said and Maya jumped. She was lying on her side, watching Draco as he slept; he lay on his back with one arm extended up over his head and the other arm around Maya. Her eyes had been wandering over his whole body, taking in his tattoos, abs and….well, everything.

'Doing what?' she whispered, running her fingers lightly over his chest.

'Watching me while I sleep.'

'I wasn't watching you!'

'You were.' He said and without even looking at him, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

'Well, so what if I was? Are you complaining? If you don't want me to stare at you, you shouldn't be so dam hot. I just keep thinking how lucky I am.' She added, looking up in to his grey eyes.

'You think I'm hot?'

Maya chuckled 'Well...maybe.'

'Mmm. Do me a favour?'

'Mmhmm?' she asked, her fingers trailing down his stomach towards the sheet covering him.

'Don't tell my wife.' He whispered in her ear and Maya gasped.

'You're married?! We've spent almost two weeks in this room, barely leaving this bed at all and now you tell me you're married?' she cried.

Draco chuckled at her dramatics and leaned down to kiss her. 'Pool or beach?' he asked, sitting up.

'Noo…bed!' she sighed.

Draco chuckled again and looked down at her. 'But whatever you want to do in here, we can do out there, in the sun!'

'Hmm, not in a pool we can't!'

Draco looked confused and raised an eyebrow at her. 'If you lie back down, I'll show you!' she grinned. Draco did as he was told.

…

Maya sighed later on as she pulled on her bikini. They were finally going out to the pool, where Draco would do a few laps and then probably take her up against one of the walls. Maya smiled at the thought; it had been the same for the last two weeks. At one point, Maya eventually stopped wearing anything out in the pool but Draco complained saying he loved removing clothes from her.

Maya looked down at her case and sighed again; she had brought a lot of beautiful dresses with her and hadn't even had the chance to wear them – they barely left their villa. What was the point? It was private with a pool and sat right on a private beach. Food and drink appeared whenever they needed it and they were quite enjoying their time together so much that they didn't _want_ to go anywhere.

Maya made her way out to the pool area and sat down on a sun lounger, where she watched Draco swimming a few lengths. He looked perfect and she couldn't help but stare at him.

'You ok?' a voice asked and she realised she had been daydreaming; Draco was now stood at the edge of the pool watching her. Maya nodded.

'You coming in?' Maya sighed and shook her head.

'Hmm, not sure. Can't have you ripping _another_ bikini…'

'That one ties everywhere – I'll undo them. I'll undo them really slowly while I kiss you all over. Then, once I've untied your bottoms, you can wrap your legs around my hips and-'

'Ok, ok, I'm coming in!' she cried, standing up and taking off her sarong. She watched with a smirk as Draco licked his lips and sat down so her thighs were either side of him.

'Nice position.' He said, looking up at her and she grinned.

…

Maya sighed as Draco carried her back to the villa. She had her arms around his neck and he was carrying her bridal style as she kissed his neck, leaving a small bruise when she sucked on his skin.

'Bath?' he asked and she nodded. Their bath was a free standing one which sat in the corner of the bathroom – it was huge and had been another place for them to have fun.

'Draco?' Maya asked, leaning back on him once they were both settled in the bath.

'Mmhmm?' he asked, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts as he played with her nipple.

'What happens when we go home? Back to our normal life?'

'What do you mean?' he asked, freezing.

'Well, we are having sex god knows how many times a day here. We won't be able to do that back home and what if we get fed up of each other?'

Draco chuckled. 'I will never get fed up of you.'

'What if I'm too tired for sex?'

'Then, we'll cuddle.' He smiled.

Maya groaned. 'Fine, I'm worried that you're going to be too tired for sex with me and that my sex drive is going to be through the roof.'

'I will have sex with you whenever you want.'

Maya sighed again.

'Maya, a honeymoon is different from real life. We're meant to be acting this way and having as much sex as possible because it's not expected when we get home. When we go back to reality.'

'But I feel _soo_ horny ALL. THE. TIME.' She moaned, arching her back and lifting her head to look at him.

'Only because it's just us two and we have no work or family to cause a distraction. Remember what it was like that first summer after we had sex for the first time?'

Maya smiled as she remembered. 'We did it anywhere we could.' She chuckled.

'We did. Because at that time, we had no daily distractions and just focused on each other. Like on _our_ honeymoon.'

'And if I am still as horny as this?'

'Then I'll be there to help you.' He grinned, kissing her.

'Not after a 12 hour shift you won't.'

'Aah, well actually I wanted to talk to you about that.'

Maya raised an eyebrow.

'I've had my hours changed permanently. No more unexpected 12 hour shifts and no more weekends. I am officially a 9-5, Monday-Friday healer.'

'Seriously?' she asked, sitting up and twisting to get a better look at him.

Draco nodded. 'The hospital approved it just before the wedding. I will be able to help you in the mornings with Arya and take her to school. I won't be able to pick her up in the afternoons but I'll be home in time for tea every night.'

Maya sighed and lay back down against his chest; he resumed kissing and fondling her. 'I love you.' She whispered.

'I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss.'

'Oh, I have a surprise for you.' He said, breaking off from kissing her and she moaned.

'Our last day we are going to….Disneyworld.' he whispered in her ear and she froze.

'Disneyworld?' she asked, grinning. 'Thank god I did pack some clothes!' she chuckled.

Draco nodded and watched as she stood up and got out of the bath.

'Where are you going?' he moaned.

'Bed.' She stated. 'I can see you're ready to join me.' She smirked.

Draco looked down and then stood up, got out of the bath and followed her to the bedroom.

…

'You have to wear these.' Draco said, placing a pair of Minnie Mouse ears on her head; they had a veil on them.

'Well, you have to wear these.' She responded, putting the mickey mouse ears on him that had a wedding hat in the middle of them.

Draco chuckled. 'Dashing.' He said, looking at them in the mirror.

'Wow, are you guys on your honeymoon?' an assistant asked.

Maya nodded. 'Our last day.' She pouted. 'We've been in Mexico for two weeks and I was surprised with a trip here for the day.'

'Well, we have to make it a special one then! Come with me!'

Maya looked puzzled but followed the girl.

'Ok, here you go. A wedding pack for you. You have fast track bands in there – meaning you can skip the queue for any rides you want in any of the parks. I can also make you a reservation at any restaurant you want! Also, this band.' She said, holding out a pair of bands – pink and blue - to the both of them 'is to allow you to get in to a private meet and greet with all the characters!'

'Seriously?'

The girl nodded and Maya hugged her.

'Thank you.' Draco said, taking Maya's hand. 'Can you book us a table in Cinderella's Royal Table for 5pm? Under the name Lupin-Black.' The girl nodded and waved them away.

'Where to first?' Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

'Tower of Terror!'

Draco chuckled and they walked to the monorail, making their way to MGM studios.

…

'Draco, thank you so much for our honeymoon.' Maya sighed, as they sat down in the restaurant that night. 'It's been amazing.' She added, clutching his hand across the table.

'You're welcome.' He said, linking his fingers through hers. 'I've loved every minute of it too.'

'Your menus, sir, madam.' A waiter said, handing them both a menu. 'Can I bring you something to drink?'

'Champagne, I think.' Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Maya, who nodded.

'No problem. I will be right back.' The waiter said, backing away.

'Splashing out?' Maya asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

'You deserve it.' He responded, leaning over to kiss her.

'Where are we sleeping tonight?' She asked once he had pulled away and Draco chuckled.

'I've booked a suite at the Disney Grand hotel.'

Maya gasped. 'Draco, that must have cost a fortune!'

'So? We deserve it!' he smiled. 'You deserve it. I put you through too much last year – I needed our Honeymoon to be perfect.'

Maya smiled at him. 'It has been so perfect but you don't _need_ to do anything. Last year is a thing of the past.'

Draco nodded and gripped her hand again.

Later on, that evening, they watched the fireworks parade in Magic Kingdom and then made their way to their suite.

'Draco! This is amazing!' she cried, walking through the room and out on to the balcony. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her.

'Sorry.' He chuckled. 'Couldn't resist.'

Maya sighed and leaned back into him. 'The view is amazing.' She said and he agreed.

'It is really amazing.' He whispered and Maya got the feeling he wasn't looking out over Disney. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'So, it's our last night. What are we going to do?' she asked.

'I have…a few…ideas.' He smirked, leading her over to the bed.

…

'We're back! Dad? Tonks?' Maya called. Their parent's home was unusually quiet.

'Helloooo?'

'Maya? Draco?' Narcissa asked, coming out of the kitchen.

'Hey Mum!' Draco said, kissing her cheek. 'Where is everyone?'

'Where is Arya?' Maya asked, surprised her daughter hadn't come running as soon she heard their voices.

'You didn't get the letter?' Narcissa whispered.

Maya froze. 'What letter?'

'We…we sent a letter to the villa in Mexico yesterday. You didn't get it?'

'Mum, what's going on?' Draco asked.

'There was an accident.' She said and Maya gasped.

'Where's Arya?'

'She's…she's in St. Mungos.'


	26. Baby Girl

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Baby girl**

'What do you mean she's in hospital?!' Draco and Maya said at the same time.

'There was an accident. She was playing, fell over and banged her head yesterday. Sh…she was knocked out and she hasn't woken up yet.'

'WHAT?!' Maya screamed, gasping for breath. 'Draco I..I can't breathe!'

'Ok, ok. Calm down. We'll go straight to St Mungo's ok? The best healers in the world – she'll be fine! Take deep breaths Maya, you're fine honey.'

'I'm so sorry.' Narcissa wailed, running off crying. Draco would have gone after her, but he had to get to St Mungos. He would deal with his mum later.

'Come on, let's get to the hospital.'

Maya nodded and felt herself being pulled along beside Draco; he rushed them in to the fire and they stepped out in to his office.

'Let me just check the Board.' He said, looking at a big board above his desk. It was a magical board that updated whenever a patient left or a new one arrived. Maya barely heard him; she was too busy crying, wondering what had happened and what state their daughter would be in. 'Ok, She's in room 28 on the paediatric ward. Maya, come on honey – we need to go and see her.'

'Draco, what if she's-'

'Don't think about any of that just now. We just need to go and see what's happening.'

Draco pulled Maya along behind him, as he hurried down to the room Arya was in. When he found it, Draco pushed open the door and rushed in to the room. Maya could see from the doorway that Arya was just lying there, a bandage wrapped around her head and her eyes closed. Remus was sitting next to her, gripping her hand.

'Maya! Draco!' he whispered, hoarsely. Draco greeted him, but rushed to the other side of Arya's bed, picking up her notes as he went. Maya stood where she was, watching. _She looks like a little dolly_ she thought, before falling to her knees and sobbing.

'What happened?' she shouted and Remus paled.

'We don't know.' He said quietly.

'You don't know?' she asked, through gritted teeth.

'She was playing in her room; the next thing we knew there was a tumbling sound and when we came out to check, she was lying at the bottom of the stairs.'

Maya held her head in her hands; she was annoyed but it was an accident – no one could have done anything about that. It could have happened in her own home.

Maya felt herself being pulled up and brought over to the bed. 'Just talk to her.' Draco said, going back to his side of the bed. Maya held Arya's hand and smoothed her hair over her head.

'Please wake up munchkin. Please, please wake up. We've missed you so much and we want to tell you about the holiday we're going on in the Summer.'

Draco looked at her and smiled; they hadn't agreed on a holiday but it would definitely be happening now.

'Dad, you look shattered. Please go home and get some rest. Thank you for staying here with her.' She said, bending down to kiss his cheek.

Remus stood up and nodded. 'Just keep us updated, please?'

Maya nodded and watched as Remus left the room.

'It was a total accident.' She whispered to Draco. 'This could have happened in our house too!'

Draco nodded. 'I know.'

'But your mum…she's blaming herself.'

'I know.' He said again. 'But we will sort her out.'

Maya nodded and took his hand across Arya's small body; they laced their fingers together and then waited.

…

'Just tell me if she's ok!' Maya heard someone growling. She lifted her head, confused. She had fallen asleep with her head next to Arya's.

'Draco?'

Draco ignored her and came back to the bed. That's when Maya noticed someone else in the room; a healer if their robes were anything to go by.

'Can you tell us when she'll wake up?' Maya asked, standing up.

The healer shook his head. 'I'm sorry, no.'

'Can you at least tell us what's wrong with her?' she snapped.

'All we know is she has hit her head. There could be some swelling on the brain but we need to do a scan. Will you let us?'

'OF COURSE! DO IT!' she shouted, glaring at the healer.

'Right away Mrs Lupin-Black.' He said, leaving the room in a hurry.

'Where is he going?' Maya asked Draco.

'He's just gone to get the equipment. Maya, we won't be allowed in here when they're doing the scan.'

'What? Why?'

'It's the rules.'

'But she's so small! And what if she wakes up and is scared!? She needs us here!'

'It will be quick and we'll be back in within ten minutes.'

Maya nodded but Draco could see the tears running down her face. He rushed around the bed and pulled her in to him, letting her cry against his chest.

…

While the healers carried out their scan, Draco went to one of the guest fireplaces to floo home.

'I've asked them to come here so we can talk to them all.' He said, taking Maya's hand as he came back to the waiting are outside Arya's room. Maya nodded and leaned in to him.

'Draco, these scans they do – do they hurt?'

'No.' he said, kissing her forehead. 'She won't even know it's being done. Just a wave of the wand.'

Maya nodded. 'I just want her to wake up!' she whispered.

'I know honey. I do too.'

'Maya? Draco?' A soft voice said beside them.

'Narcissa! Are you ok?' Maya asked, standing up to hug her mother-in-law.

'I'm fine.' She whispered, but Maya knew she wasn't; her voice was hoarse and her eyes red.

'You are not mum!' Draco sighed from beside Maya; he pulled his mum in for a hug while Maya hugged Tonks who was standing behind her.

'Remus and Sirius will be here shortly.' She said, kissing Maya's head.

'Mr and Mrs Lupin-Black?' the Healer said, coming out of Arya's room.

'Yes?' Maya said, moving to stand in front of the healer.

'Your daughter is fine. There is no damage. We think her body is just taking a bit longer to recover due to how young she is.'

Maya let out a sob. 'Oh, thank god!' she cried, holding on to Draco.

'You don't know when she'll wake up?' Draco asked. The healer shook his head.

'We just have to wait.'

Draco sighed and nodded, then he and Maya went back in to Arya's room, resuming their positions on either side of her bed.

'It's so frustrating!' Draco muttered eventually.

'What is?' Maya asked, walking around to sit on his knee.

'I'm a healer and I can't do anything for her!'

'You know why Draco – you're not allowed to carry out procedures or work on family.'

'I know, but she just looks so helpless.' He whispered, leaning in to Maya.

'You heard them – her scans show no damage. She's just having an extra-long sleep.' She whispered, sitting her chin on top of his head.

…

'Mummy? Daddy?' a small voice said, into the darkness, waking Maya up.

'Arya?' Maya gasped, shaking Draco awake. 'She's awake!' she said, crying.

'Are you ok munchkin?'

'How do you feel Princess?' Draco asked.

'My head hurts.' Arya said in a small voice.

'Yes sweetheart; I think you banged it really hard. Do you remember what happened?' Maya asked.

'I was dancing on the stairs. I'm sorry mummy, I know I'm not meant to. I was practising my ballet and I wanted to practice on the stairs; I tripped and fell.' Arya responded, crying.

'It's ok honey. It was an accident. But no more dancing on the stairs, ok?'

Arya nodded.

'You gave us quite a fright Princess.' Draco said, clutching at Arya's hand.

'Sorry Daddy.' She whispered.

'It's ok, I'm just glad you're ok!' he said, kissing her forehead.

The healers soon came in and after some tests, confirmed that Arya was well enough to go home later that day.

Maya smiled as she walked down the hospital corridor with Draco, he was carrying Arya. They headed back to their parent's house where everyone cooed over Arya and spoilt her with gifts, food and sweeties.

'She's back to her normal self then?' Draco said, chuckling.

'I told you – she was just having an extra long sleep.' Maya said, kissing him. 'Happy homecoming.' She added, raising her glass of juice to him.


	27. Another Baby

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Another baby!**

'Draco?' Maya called, as she moved slowly down the stairs. She had woken up in their bed, cold and alone. It didn't even look like Draco had come to bed. Maya then remembered his note saying he would be late home; it was now 2 am though and she expected him long before that.

'Draco, are you down here?' Maya whispered, moving in to the living room.

The sight in front of her shocked her. Draco was sat on the couch, his head in his hands and a bottle of firewhisky in front of him.

'What are you doing?'

Draco's head snapped up. 'I didn't have any!'

Maya nodded. 'Are you ok?' she asked, coming to sit next to him. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. He shook his head.

'What's happened? You said there was an emergency at work?'

Draco nodded his head but closed his eyes. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Draco was silent for what felt like an hour. Eventually he started to speak. 'It was about 4.15pm when I got a call to come to the emergency paediatrics ward. When I got there, a child was in a private room. Maya, he was so badly beaten, you couldn't even tell his front from his back.'

'I have never seen injuries like that on a child before. Never. He was 3 years old; he had been beaten black and blue and tortured. By the same people that brought him in to the world. The same people that were meant to protect him!'

Maya gasped and gripped Draco's hand tighter. 'What happened to them?'

'They were arrested. The boy placed in custody of the ministry. I have to go and provide details of his injuries at their trial.'

'Will you be ok?'

'I don't know.' He whispered, sinking back in to the chair. Maya didn't know what she could do; so, she pulled his head down to her shoulder and stroked his hair, comfortingly.

'Can someone else do it for you?' she asked him.

Draco shook his head. 'It has to be me as the lead paediatrician on his case.'

Maya sighed and then lifted his head.

'You can do this.' She said, looking in to his eyes. 'Just think of that little boy and what they did to him. You can do this for that child.'

Draco sighed as he looked in to Maya's eyes. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

'Time for bed.' She said, standing up and pulling him with her. 'By the way, where did you get the bottle?'

'I found it in my drawer at work.'

'I'll get rid of it.' She responded, picking it up and taking it in to the kitchen, where she poured the contents down the sink.

…

Two weeks later

'Hi baby.' Draco said, as he walked in to the kitchen, where Maya was making their tea. 'Hi Princess.' he called, dropping a kiss on Arya's head as he passed her at the table. 'Do you need help?' he asked Maya.

Maya shook her head. 'It's ready. Will you get drinks though?'

Draco nodded and did as she asked. 'I need to talk to you when Arya's in bed.' She whispered, as she leaned around him to get plates. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shook her head. 'Later.'

'Did you have a good day at school Arya?'

Arya nodded, but she didn't elaborate, preferring to carry on with her tea. Draco chuckled. 'What about you baby? Good day?'

'It was alright.' She said, blowing on her food, before putting it in to her mouth. 'Yours?' she asked.

'It was good. Really good actually!' he smiled.

'Yeah? What was happening today?'

'Well, actually…. I've been given a promotion!'

'What?' Maya gasped, dropping her fork. Draco smiled and nodded.

'Yep! I am now the Head Healer for Paediatrics!'

'Draco! That's amazing!' Maya screamed, pushing back her chair and moving over to hug him. 'Congratulations!' she whispered, kissing him.

'Thank you.'

'Your Daddy is so clever Arya!' Maya smiled, sitting back down.

'Gratulations Daddy!' Arya shouted, holding her glass in the air as she had seen her parents do many a time.

'Aww thank you Princess!' Draco said, smacking his glass against hers.

…

Later that evening

'So, what did you want to speak to me about?' Draco asked, handing Maya a glass of wine.

'Where did this come from?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'I picked it up on my way home for you. Just because I'm not drinking, doesn't mean you can't.'

Maya nodded and took the glass from him.

'So…'

'Maya, what is it?' he asked.

'Draco…now, hear me out ok? Don't respond until I'm finished.'

Draco looked confused but nodded, encouraging her to go on.

'Iwanttoadopt.' She blurted out.

'Sorry?'

'I..I want to adopt. Not just any child, I want to adopt Sean…that little boy you treated.'

Draco stared at her, shocked. They hadn't spoken about kids recently at all.

'Maya, are you sure? Adoption is a big thing! Once we start it and we have a child, we can't go back.'

'It's the same as getting pregnant. If we could have kids and we got pregnant, there would be no going back. Draco…please, just think about it? I want another child and I've heard more and more about Sean recently. He's still in an orphanage Draco. He deserves a family that can love him.'

Draco closed his eyes. 'Are we ready for this though?'

'I think we are.'

'I need to think about it.'

Maya closed her eyes, but nodded. She stood up. 'I'm going to go for a bath.'

Draco stood up too. 'Are you ok?'

'Fine.' She whispered, walking up the stairs to their room.

Draco sighed. _Maybe I should just say yes. She wants this; she gave up on being able to have her own kids for me. I owe her._

'Maya.' Draco called, knocking on the bathroom door. 'Can I come in?'

'Yes.' Came a muffled response.

Draco walked in but was confused; Maya wasn't in the bath. Draco turned around and noticed her sitting in the corner of the bathroom, behind the door.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, kneeling in front of her.

'I know the last time we spoke, we said "not right now" but I really thought you wanted another baby one day.' She said, looking in to his eyes.

'I do. I definitely want more babies with you; I just don't know if I'm ready right now. But I'll do it – for you.'

'No. We have kids because we both want them, not just because I want them and you feel like you owe me.'

'I don't want to hold you back though – if this is what you really want.'

'I don't want to adopt a child if it's not what we both want. That isn't fair on anybody.'

'I'm sorry.' Draco said, again. 'I just need some time to think about it.'

Maya nodded. _What kind of life would it be if I forced him to adopt a child? He would definitely have a reason to leave then. _

'Are you going in the bath?' he asked; she nodded and he got it ready for her.

'Join me?' she asked.

Draco nodded. _No need to ask me twice._

…

'Maya? It's Theo! Hermione's in labour – she wants you to come to the hospital!'

Maya was in her office; she jumped up and made her way to St. Mungos as soon as she heard Theo's message.

'Hermione!' Maya screamed in delight. 'This is it!'

Hermione tried to smile back, but she was in pain. 'Maya, how the fuck did you do this?' she asked, through gritted teeth.

'Lots of gas and air!'

'Oooooh! They won't fucking give me any! Said I'm nearly there already!'

'Well that's a good thing honey – it won't be long.'

'But it huuuurts!' she wailed, gripping Maya's hand.

'Just breathe 'Mione.' Theo said, standing on her other side.

'You! You did this to me! You try just breathing!'

Theo raised his eyebrows at Maya, but continued to hold Hermione's hand and rub her back.

'Hermione, try going on all fours.' Maya suggested.

'Really Maya? I am not a cow!'

'Hermione, it can help honey. I promise.'

Hermione eyed her friend, but soon followed her suggestion.

Soon after, baby Thomas Nott arrived bawling; Theo cut his cord and Maya left the happy couple to spend time with their new baby. She walked to Draco's office, where she could see him filling in some paperwork.

'Knock knock.' She called at the open door.

'Maya?' Draco said, confused. 'What's wrong? Are you ok?' he asked; his confusion turning to panic.

'Draco…. Hermione and Theo had their baby. A little boy. Thomas.' She said, smiling at him.

Draco smiled back at her. 'That's amazing!'

'We need to go and get them a present! Can you get away early?'

Draco looked down at his desk. 'I just have a few more papers to complete and then I should be able to go.'

Maya smiled. 'I'll ask Dad to go and get Arya.'

…

'Maya, I think we've got enough!' Draco moaned, trailing after her.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! You have bought this baby, who I haven't met yet by the way, ten new outfits and a teddy.'

'That's not much.'

'It's enough!'

Maya sighed. 'Ok, let's go and get Arya and go back to the hospital.'

…

'Auntie Hermione! Uncle Theo! 'Gratulations!' Arya shouted, as she wandered in to the hospital room.

'Arya, inside voice!' Maya said, checking that she hadn't woken up Thomas.

'Sorry.' Arya whispered, climbing on the bed to sit next to Hermione.

Draco finally got to hold Baby Thomas; he and Maya cooed over him for ages before Arya demanded a hold.

As he watched Arya, sat next to Hermione, holding the small baby in her arms and kissing his head, Draco's heart jumped.

'Let's do it.' He whispered, wrapping his arms around Maya's waist.

'Hmm?' Maya asked; she was in a dream world.

'Let's adopt. I want a baby one day, I really do - I want that scene right there but with us – first though, let's start with asking to adopt Sean and giving him a happy home.'

'You're sure?' she asked.

'Yes!' he chuckled. 'Let's do it! I love you Maya Lupin-Black – let's extend our family!'


	28. Paperwork

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Paperwork**

It had been four weeks since Maya and Draco had decided to adopt; the day after Draco had said yes, as soon as Arya was at school, they went to the Ministry and lodged their petition to adopt. Since then, it had been four long weeks of completing paperwork.

'Should we tell Arya right now?' Maya asked, one night as they sat at their kitchen table completing more paperwork.

'I don't think so. She might get excited and nothing is definite yet. Due to the nature of the adoption, we will need to have various sessions with Sean before he comes here – if the adoption goes through of course. We will get notice of these – probably a month – we should tell Arya then I think.'

Maya nodded. 'How do you know so much about these cases?'

'I've seen them before – the hospital is kept updated on progress and such. For some sessions, Healers that have dealt with the child have to attend the therapy too.'

Maya nodded again and looked back down at the paperwork. 'Why do they need to know everything?' she asked, sighing.

'This one is asking about my mother's mother. She was evil Draco – what if her being who she was is the reason we don't get to adopt?'

Draco sighed and moved to sit next to her. 'Well, we all know who my dad is! Look, we just have to fill out the paperwork and file it – the decision is then up to the Ministry.'

Maya nodded and pulled him to her for a kiss. 'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' He smiled, kissing her back before returning to the paperwork.

…

'Mmmm Draco!' Maya moaned. They were lying in bed, preparing to sleep, when she felt herself pulling his hands down to her crotch. His hand had worked its way past the fabric of her pants and he was currently thumbing her clit as he kissed her all over.

'Maya.' Draco breathed, kissing her boobs, as he slipped a couple of fingers inside her.

Maya moaned as she felt his hardness press against her thigh.

'Mummy I had a bad dream.' A small voice said from the doorway.

'Shit!' Draco said, rolling off of Maya, who groaned and pulled down the t-shirt she was wearing.

'Oh sweetheart. Are you ok?'

'No! I want to sleep in your bed mummy.'

Maya sighed. 'Sweetheart, this is the 4th time this week. Is everything ok?'

'I need to go for a shower.' Draco muttered, climbing out of the bed and pulling his boxers back on. Maya stopped him though.

'Arya?' Maya repeated.

Arya didn't answer.

'Munchkin, what's wrong?' Maya asked, looking at Draco with worry in her eyes.

'I had a dream the other night that you weren't here when I woke up.'

'But me or Daddy are usually here and if we're not, one of your grandparents is.' Arya said.

'But what if one day you don't want me anymore? Like before, when Daddy didn't want us.'

'Arya – I've never not wanted you!' Draco said, his eyes filling with tears. 'I love you. You're my Princess!'

Maya stared between the two of them. 'Arya, you know Daddy loves you and Mummy loves you, so much!'

'Do you want to sleep in here tonight?' Maya asked, knowing she would regret it if her daughter said yes.

'No mummy. I'm a big girl – can you and Daddy tuck me in?'

'Err, Daddy needs to stay in bed right now, because he has a _big_ day at work tomorrow – but I will.' She said, following Arya out of the room and throwing a smirk back at Draco.

'Mummy, do you promise that you and Daddy will be here tomorrow when I wake up?' the little girl asked, her eyes falling.

'I promise munchkin. We will be right here for you.' Maya responded, kissing her forehead. 'Sleep tight baby girl.'

'She's sleeping again.' Maya said, slipping back in to bed and kissing Draco. She stopped when she realised that he wasn't responding.

'Draco?'

'She hates me.' He stated.

'No, she doesn't. You're her hero Draco. She just had a bad dream.'

'You heard her. "What if you don't want me anymore?" I fucked up Maya.'

'Yes, you did. But you made it up to her, to me, to all of us.'

'Obviously not, if that's how she feels.'

'Draco. Arya is 5 years old; she had a bad dream and it brought back bad memories. She's fine now though and she will be fine. She has you.'

'Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.' She whispered, looking up at him.

'I'm not really in the mood.' He responded.

Maya sighed. 'Ok. I definitely need to go for a shower then.' She moaned, slipping out of the bed.

Draco huffed.

'What?' she asked, looking back at him.

'You're horny?'

'Well, I wasn't finished.' She shrugged, moving in to the bathroom and turning the shower on.

Draco followed her and watched as she slipped the shirt over her head and slid her pants to the floor.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, as he joined her in the shower. 'That was so rude of me, not even finishing you off.'

Maya gasped as his hand found its way down between her legs, and then again as he slipped a couple of fingers inside her again.

'Draco.' Maya gasped, as she came. She turned around as soon as Draco pulled his hand away and lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist. She could feel how hard he was and almost pleaded with him to get inside her.

'Stop teasing me Draco!' she moaned. _'Pleaseee?' _

Draco smirked as he ran his head over her slit. 'But it's so much fun when you beg.' He whispered in her ear.

'Draco. I will finish myself off.' She moaned, looking in to his eyes. 'Ill finish myself off and leave you here like that.' She said, starting to unhook her leg from his waist.

'Oh no you don't.' he whispered, pushing himself inside her. Maya moaned as she felt his whole length inside her.

'Oh fuck.' She gasped as he started to thrust inside her.

'Are you done in the shower? Can I take you to bed?' he asked.

Maya nodded. 'But you need to carry me.'

'No problem.' He whispered, kissing her. Once in their bedroom, he cast a drying charm on them both before laying her down on the bed.

'You gonna scream for me?' he asked, casting a silencing charm on their bedroom door. _Don't need to be interrupted again._

Maya moaned and then screamed as Draco thrust in to her again. 'Right there!' She cried. 'Please, just right there!'

Draco smirked as he quickened his pace, hitting the same spot over and over again, making her cry out his name.

'Can you come for me again?' Draco asked. 'I'm almost there.' Maya nodded and pulled his hand from her hair, moving it down to play with her clit.

'Fuck that was hot.' She gasped as they lay in each other's arms after.

'You are so, so hot.' He said, kissing her.

'You're not so bad yourself love.' She whispered, rolling over so she was facing him. As she did so, the covers moved down so her could see her boobs; her nipples were hard and Draco gulped as he realised that he was hard again.

Maya smiled when she realised the same thing. She pushed his shoulder lightly so he was lying back and straddled him, slipping on to him.

Draco kissed and nipped at her boobs while she rid him as hard as possible and once again, they both came together.

…

'I handed in all of the papers today!' Maya beamed, as soon as Draco stepped out of the floo.

'Brilliant!' he smiled. 'Now, we just have to wait.'

'How long do you think we'll have to wait?' she asked, her face falling.

'I don't know baby. The guidelines say 4-8 weeks is the usual response time.'

Maya nodded, her smile not returning to her face. _What will I do for 8 weeks – this is all I can think about!_

'It could happen quicker. We just have to wait and see.'

Maya nodded and gratefully accepted the hug he gave her.

…

'Hermione, he's so precious.' Maya beamed, cradling her "nephew" and kissing his head.

'How are you?' she asked her friend.

'Theo and I are both tired – this precious little man keeps us up half the night with his crying. Theo's great – even when he has to go to work the next day, he always gets up with him to let me sleep a bit more.'

Maya nodded. 'As he should! Draco was like that too – Arya was only 4 weeks old when we went back to school. That was tough! It's very tough.'

'You know, if you two need a break, Draco and I would be happy to have him over night.'

Hermione beamed. 'You would?'

'Of course! Anytime 'Mione!'

'Thank you so much Maya.'

'You're welcome honey. Now, apart from tired, are you ok?'

'A little overwhelmed.' She admitted. 'I wanted him for so long, and now all I do is worry about him, about how I'm doing as a Mum and if we will manage.'

'All completely normal honey! I remember crying for days after Arya was born because I thought we were too young for her. When we went back to school, Narcissa asked me to leave Arya with them and for a split second, it crossed my mind to say yes!'

'Really?'

Maya nodded. 'A split second though and then I realised that I could never do that. She was so precious, just like Thomas.'

'Maya, do you think you could take Thomas tonight? I am so tired and I know Theo is too. It would be nice to have some sleep. I can give you bottles to take away.'

'Of course, we would love to! I'll take him with me to get Arya from school and keep him until tomorrow night if you want, to give you a long time to sleep.'

'You're the most amazing friend ever!'

Maya laughed, ok go and get his stuff ready.

…

'Peek a boo!' Draco heard as he stepped out of the fireplace. _Arya's a bit old to be playing peek a boo with Maya!_

'Hi handsome.' Maya smiled, as she watched Draco from the living room doorway.

'Hey. What's going on?'

'Daddy! Come see who's here!' Arya shouted from the kitchen.

Maya and Draco watched from the kitchen doorway as Arya made funny faces at Thomas, who was lying in a specially designed high chair.

'She's been great with him. We have him overnight by the way. I've set up his Moses basket next to our bed.'

Draco nodded and smiled at Maya.

…

'I forgot what having a baby was like.' Draco whispered the next night, once Thomas was safely back with his now well-rested parents.

'I know. Draco, can we do this again? The sleepless nights, the dirty (and quite frankly revolting) nappies; the crying – oh my god, the crying?!'

Draco chuckled. 'Calm down love. We can do this!'

'Can we? I'm not so sure.'

'It's different when they're your own. Also, every child is different. Arya was nowhere near as loud or demanding as Thomas.'

Maya sighed and curled up under his arm. 'What if we can't cope? Last night was pretty bad Draco.'

'I promise that we'll be fine. If Sean cries all night, I'll get up with him ok?'

Maya smirked and nodded. 'You know I will remember, that right?'

Draco chuckled and closed his eyes. 'Night.'

'Night.'

…

'Draco! Draco!' Maya shouted, coming in to his office. 'Draco! We got it! We've been accepted. We can adopt!'

Draco gasped and then stood up, twirling Maya around. 'We did it?'

Maya nodded and kissed him. 'We have our first therapy session in four weeks.'

'Time to tell Arya?' he asked, setting her down.

Maya nodded. 'Tonight. I've already picked up her present.'

'Present?'

'Yes, present.' She responded, pulling a jumper out of a bag. On the front, it said "best big sister" and on the back it had Lupin-Black. Draco chuckled.

'That's a great present.'

…

'Arya, honey, Daddy and I need to talk to you.' Maya said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Arya to sit in between her and Draco.

'Am I in trouble?' she asked, her voice quivering.

'Why would you be in trouble?' Draco asked, smiling at her.

'I just wondered. So, what do you need to talk to me about?'

'Arya, we wanted to ask you something. We would like to give a home to someone who doesn't have one – a little boy. He doesn't have any parents and he currently lives somewhere with other kids that are the same as him. He would become a part of our family – you would be his big sister.'

'Do you have a baby in your belly like Auntie Hermione?' Arya asked, confused.

Draco, who had been stroking Maya's shoulder, froze.

'No sweetheart. After mummy and daddy had you, we found out that mummy couldn't get any more babies in her belly. Some mummies and daddies, like Auntie Molly & Uncle Arthur, can have lots of babies. Others, like me and daddy, get to have one. One very special baby – you.'

'Now though, we want to help another child who doesn't have a mummy and daddy. What do you think about that? You are still our special baby girl. We don't want to do this though if you aren't happy.'

'I would be the big sister?' she asked.

'Yes!' Maya said, giggling at her daughter, as Draco smiled at them.

'I would like a little brother.' Arya said, smiling at her parents.

Draco and Maya smiled at each other and then shared a kiss.

'We're really doing this.' Maya beamed; Draco smiled back at her.

'We are. We're adopting!'


	29. Therapy

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Therapy**

'Maya you up here?' Draco called, as he climbed the stairs.

Maya didn't answer; she was too busy sitting on their bed, looking through a photo album.

'Hey, so I dropped Arya off at our parents and booked a table for 7 for 6 people; they're all going to meet us there.' He said, wandering in to the bathroom, taking off his healer robes.

He didn't notice Maya hadn't responded until he heard her sniff.

'Maya? You ok?' he asked, coming back out of the bathroom to look at her. 'What's wrong?' he asked, seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Therapy.' She muttered and realisation dawned on Draco's face.

'I forgot you had a session today. What happened?'

'Just talking about my mum and Aunt Lyra. I realised I barely ever mention them now. Sometimes, I feel like it's been months since I last thought about them and it makes me feel so guilty.'

'You shouldn't feel guilty. They wouldn't want you to.' He said, pulling her close to him.

'I thought I forgot what they looked like.' She whispered, running her hand over one of the pictures in the album. 'I was sat in that session and when she asked about my mum and Lyra, I couldn't picture their faces. I feel awful!'

'Please don't? It's been a long time Maya. We've been together 10.5 years– that means it's been 20 years since your mum died and almost 11 since Lyra passed.'

'But I shouldn't have forgotten them Draco! She was my mum and it's like she never existed.'

'Of course it's not. They're always in your memories and in your photos – but you can't dwell on them forever Maya. You wouldn't live a proper life if you did. Do you think they would want you to sit here thinking of them?'

Maya shook her head, but carried on crying. 'When we started talking about mum in the therapy session, at first I was ready to talk about Tonks. Then I realised who she meant.'

'Maya, nothing I say will make you feel better, but please don't beat yourself up about this. Therapy isn't about guilt – it's just about talking through any issues you have. It will get easier.' He promised.

Maya nodded again and settled her head on his bare chest.

'Why are you half-dressed?' she asked, confused.

'Well, we were going out for dinner tonight – remember? But I can cancel and just have a night in, the two of us?'

'I forgot! I would love a night in with you, but Ron and Pansy wanted to talk wedding plans tonight – we should go.'

'Ok, well we have two hours for you to get ready.'

Maya nodded and followed him in to the bathroom.

'I'm gonna have a shower.' She yawned, stripping off.

'Want some company?' he asked, watching her in the mirror.

'Hmm, I dunno…we don't have _that_ much time, do we?'

'We have plenty of time!' he chuckled, pulling off his trousers and boxers.

…

'Sorry we're late guys. Took forever to get my hair and make-up done!' Maya smiled, as she sat down.

'Yeah, whatever you two. We know Arya's been away all afternoon and you two have been alone.' Hermione chuckled.

Maya opened her mouth to respond but then looked at Draco; both of them just shrugged.

'Well, it's hard to get alone time when your six-year-old daughter wanders through whenever she wants. Good luck with that when Thomas is older!' Maya said sarcastically; raising her glass to Hermione and Theo.

Everyone else chuckled as Hermione reddened and Theo's face grew dark.

'We'll be putting a lock on the door.'

Hermione slapped his arm. 'No, we won't!'

'Well if he will be a cock-'

'Don't even finish that sentence Theodore Nott!' Hermione whispered as everyone else laughed.

'Ok guys, so we asked you out tonight so we could discuss wedding plans with you.' Pansy said, once they had ordered their food.

'Hermione, Maya, will you be my bridesmaids? I've asked Ginny to be maid of honour.'

Maya and Hermione both beamed. 'Of course we will!'

'You two will be up there with me, right?' Ron asked, looking at Theo and Draco. 'Harry will be too.'

Draco and Theo nodded, and the couples all raised their glasses to Pansy and Ron.

'We also want Arya and Thomas in the wedding, if possible! Arya as flower girl of course. We aren't sure about Thomas yet. James will be ring bearer.'

…

'I still can't believe you two are getting married.' Maya gushed, after a few glasses of wine. The couples had all moved; the ladies sitting on one side gossiping and the men on the other discussing work.

'I know. I never ever believed I would find someone who _actually_ loved me.' Pansy whispered. 'Now, I can't imagine my life without him.'

Maya squeezed Pansy's hand and smiled at her. 'I'm glad you found Ron, Pans; you deserve someone to treat you like a Princess.'

Pansy smiled back at Maya and the girls hugged.

…

'You know, I could get used to this.' Draco said, as they lay on the couch. 'I like drunk, horny Maya.'

Maya giggled and kissed him. 'I love hard Draco.'

Draco chuckled and kissed her back. 'You're filthy when you're drunk you know? Everything you were just saying…' he led off, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

'You didn't like it?' she asked, smirking.

'Umm, I fucking loved it. I just wonder if you meant it…'

'What, like I lie?'

'Well, you've never mentioned that stuff before.'

'The tying up is a new thing – I don't even know why; I just want you to tie me up and do whatever the hell you want to me.' She slurred.

'Tell you what, you tell me that when you're sober and I will happily do that to you tomorrow.'

'Mmm, definitely. Get me a sobering potion now and I'll tell you over and over again.'

Draco chuckled but stood up; Maya followed him in to the kitchen. 'Here you go.' He said, handing her a small bottle. Maya swallowed it at once, never taking her eyes off of him.

'How do you feel?'

'Sober. Also, like I want you to tie me up and have your way with me.'

Draco chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her up to their bedroom.

…

'Ok, so today you are all meeting Sean for the first time. This will not be easy – Sean is a shy, untrusting child, which isn't surprising, but it does mean he may not take to you straight away. Please do not let this upset you; it's the way he is with everyone.'

Maya and Draco nodded. Arya had been prepped too; they had promised she could meet Sean as long as she didn't overwhelm him with excitement. She was currently sitting down on the floor colouring in.

'Mummy, when will he be here?' she asked.

'Soon sweetheart. You remember what we spoke about?'

'Yeah.'

Draco smiled at her and leaned down to see her drawing. He was sitting next to her on the floor when the door opened and a small boy was led in.

'Sean, can you say hello to Maya, Draco and Arya?' the social worker asked him; he looked around and then hid behind her legs.

'It's ok honey. Why don't you come and colour in with Arya?' she asked, pulling him out from behind her and leading him over to where Arya and Draco were sitting.

'Would you like to colour in?' Arya asked, offering Sean one of her pencils. He looked at her, then looked back up at his social worker, before taking the pencil. He sat down in front of Draco, who stayed where he was, not wanting to spook him.

'Have you had a nice day?' Maya asked, sitting down on Sean's other side. He looked at her, confused, but nodded.

'I painteded.' He said, holding up his hands. His palms were covered in red paint.

Maya chuckled. 'Wow, that sounds fun! What did you paint?'

'A 'ouse.'

'A house? I bet it was a beautiful house.'

Sean smiled at Maya but looked down to keep colouring.

Maya left him to it; she didn't want to push him. Eventually, Draco came back and sat on the chair next to her and the two of them watched Arya and Sean colouring and laughing together.

They then all joined in with games like 'I spy'; Sean made everyone chuckle with the ones he was coming up with.

Soon, the time was up and Maya felt sad that Sean had to go back to the children's home.

'Sean, would you mind if we came back to see you next week?' Maya asked, kneeling in front of him and fixing his shoes, which he had kicked off earlier.

Sean shrugged and nodded his head, before he took his social workers hand and left the room.

'That was a fantastic session!' the healer exclaimed, once Sean had left and Arya was occupied again. 'Sean really seemed at ease with you all and enjoyed your company which is a great start.'

Maya and Draco grinned at her and then each other, before saying their goodbyes.

…

'Do you think he was happy?' Maya asked Draco as they lay in bed cuddling that night.

'He seemed to enjoy it. I think it helped that we were all fairly relaxed. Arya was brilliant.'

'She was, wasn't she? She's going to make an amazing big sister.'

'100% she will be the best big sister ever.'

Maya smiled and reached up to kiss Draco. 'Goodnight.'

'Night baby.'


	30. Trust

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Trust**

'You came back!' An excited voice squealed. Maya turned around in shock, wondering who it was.

'Of course we came back.' She said to Sean. 'We said we would.' Sean just shrugged and sat down to play with the blocks on the floor; he and Arya worked together to build a castle.

Maya looked at his social worker, confused. She beckoned both Maya and Draco to a side room where they could talk in private.

'Remember I said Sean has trust issues?' Maya and Draco nodded. 'Well, this is one of them. He is only 3 but he is so used to being let down that he was genuinely shocked that you came back to see him. He hasn't spoken about you all week; but that is just his way of making sure he doesn't get hurt. He closes himself off from anything.'

'He's 3 years old.' Maya whispered. 'He shouldn't have to protect himself!'

The social worker nodded sadly, but left the room so Draco could calm Maya down.

'I want to take him home.' She cried, leaning her head against Draco's chest. 'He deserves to be with someone who will look after him!'

'I know baby, I know. Hopefully soon ok? Remember what the ministry said – if the sessions continue to go well, we could speak to him within the next few weeks about him coming to live with us.'

Maya nodded, but tears continued to fall.

'Come on, lets get you tidied up and go back out there. They'll both be wondering where we are.'

Maya nodded, wiped her face and followed him back out to the room to find a game to play with them both.

…

4 weeks later

'Draco! Help!' Maya shouted from upstairs. Draco bolted from the living room.

'What are you doing?' he groaned. 'You're going to hurt yourself!' he took her hand and helped her down from the attic.

'I just wanted to see what stuff we had up there. It's all baby stuff or girls stuff Draco. We have to go shopping.'

'Right now?'

'Well, there is no better time, right? We're both on leave from work. We can go shopping and then relax for the week!'

Draco sighed but nodded. He was tired but she was right; if they got everything done today, Monday, he would be able to relax towards the end of the week.

'We should make a list of what we need. We also need to re-decorate the room. Should we ask Arya if she wants her room re-decorated? I don't want her to feel left out.'

'Maya, slow down. Let's make a list of all the furniture we need first.'

Maya nodded and moved downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down, grabbed parchment and a quill then looked back up at him.

…

…

'So, what do we need?' he asked, confused.

'Seriously?'

'I can't remember! You did it all for Arya's room…'

Maya laughed. 'Ok, we need a bed. Arya has a castle bed. I think we should get Sean something similar – maybe a race car or a train?'

Draco nodded.

'Toys, toy chest. We need a cupboard; a set of drawers; new curtains. What colour do you think?'

'He seems to wear blue and red a lot. Maybe both colours?'

Maya nodded and smiled happily at Draco.

'Ok, let's go shopping!' he sighed.

…

'It's perfect!' Maya sighed, looking around the room; it had once been a guest bedroom but would now be their little boy's room.

The walls were magically painted light blue; apart from one wall which looked like a road and there was a magical red racing car driving around a track. The furniture they picked was white with red handles. The racing car bed they picked was red and had a steering wheel at the end.

'Thank you, Draco; you did amazing.'

'It was quite fun actually.' He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

'I'm glad you had fun. I need to go and get Arya. I'll start tea when I get back.'

Draco nodded and kissed her again. 'See you soon.'

…

'Hi munchkin! Did you have a good day?'

Arya nodded and skipped along next to Maya, as they made their way home.

'Did you have a nice day mummy?'

'I did! Daddy and I have something to show you when we get home!'

Arya nodded again. 'Mummy, when will Sean come to live with us?'

'We'll have to wait and see sweetheart. Hopefully soon.'

…

'Daddy!'

'Hi Princess! Did you have a nice day?'

'Yes, thank you.'

Maya made her way in to the kitchen to find the chicken fajitas she was planning to make, were already cooking.

'Thank you for starting tea.' Maya shouted through to Draco. She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her.

'No problem. Shall we go show Arya the room?' Maya nodded and followed them both upstairs. 'Arya, go and look in there.' Draco said, pointing to the spare room.

Arya looked confused but opened the door. 'WOAH! This is cool!' she cried, making Maya and Draco chuckle.

'Arya, remember how you just asked me when Sean will be here?' Arya nodded. 'Well, he is going to be moving in with us this weekend.'

Arya squealed, making Maya and Draco chuckle again. Maya thought back to the day they had told Sean he could come to live with them; it was two weeks ago and Maya felt just as excited as Arya was. Sean was pretty happy too and they had been to see him nearly every day since then.

'Arya, we wanted to check if you were ok with your room?' Maya asked, kneeling down on the floor. 'If you wanted, we could re-decorate it.'

'No mummy! I love my room – it's my princess room!' Arya said, pouting.

'Ok munchkin, I was just checking.'

Arya nodded and as if to prove she loved her room, she wandered off to play in it until tea was ready.

…

Maya woke up the next morning in a panic; she was about to be sick. _Chicken must have been bad_. Once she felt a bit better, Maya got up and got ready to take Arya to school; she had promised Draco a lie in.

She woke Arya, got her dressed, fed her and then walked her to school.

'I'll ask Daddy to come and pick you up later ok?' she smiled, kissing the top of Arya's head.

Once back at their house, Maya made some breakfast for Draco and herself; although she couldn't eat anything as the smell made her sick again. Instead, she placed a charm on Draco's breakfast and then lay down on the couch with a blanket and a lifetime movie.

'Morning beautiful.' She heard behind her some time later, making her jump.

'Don't do that!' she cried, scowling at Draco.

'Sorry.' He yawned.

'Your breakfast is in the kitchen.'

Draco nodded, grabbed the still warm plate and came to sit on the couch with her.

'You ok?' he asked, when he saw her flinch away from him.

'I think those fajitas didn't agree with me.' She frowned, rubbing her stomach. 'Strange because I loved them – they were delicious. This morning I was sick and I thought maybe the chicken was bad but you and Arya have been fine so it can't have been.'

'Maybe a bug?'

'I don't think so, but we'll see how I am tomorrow.'

…

Maya rolled over; she felt worse today than yesterday. Today her whole body ached; no, not her whole body. Her boobs and her stomach._ Maybe I'm just getting a bad period?_

She jumped out of bed as she ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

Once finished, she got back in to bed, rolled herself up in the blankets and went back to sleep.

…

'Draco, can I ask you something?' Maya asked, as they lay together on the couch watching a movie. Maya was wrapped up in a blanket, lying over Draco.

Draco paused the film and nodded. 'Anything.'

'When you left last year, you told me afterwards that you left because you didn't want me to give up on having kids, but how did YOU feel when you found out you couldn't have kids? You never told me because you were too worried thinking about how I would feel.'

Draco raised his eyebrows, confused.

'Well, I was gutted, of course. Having more than one child was something I really wanted – I didn't like being an only child. I didn't want Arya to be an only child.'

'Why are you asking this now Maya?'

'Draco, do you trust me?'

'Of course I do. What's going on Maya?'

'Draco, what I'm about to say is going to freak you out – I'm freaked out as well, but I need you to trust me.'

Draco nodded, but sat up so he was facing her, he was extremely confused.

'Draco, I don't know how and I don't know for sure, but I think I'm pregnant.'


	31. Unexpected

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Unexpected**

'Maya…'

'I know Draco! I know, it's crazy-'

'Not crazy Maya, impossible. Unless..'

'Unless?'

'Unless there's someone else.'

Maya gasped and snapped her eyes up to meet Draco's; he wasn't even angry, he just looked sad.

'How could you even think that?' she whispered. 'I love you. I would never go near anyone else.'

'Maya, there's no way you can be pregnant then. You know that.'

'Well then I must be seriously ill. I'll go to St Mungo's tomorrow.'

'What do you mean ill? It's just a bug.'

'A three-day bug? My boobs and stomach are killing me and I can't stop throwing up. If I'm not pregnant, I must be ill.'

Draco watched as she left the living room and made her way up the stairs.

…

'Hello Healer Lupin-Black, Mrs Lupin-Black. How can I help you today?' Healer Kirk asked.

'Something's wrong. I have been throwing up since Tuesday, my breasts and stomach are sore. Something must be wrong.' Maya said, even though she knew what it was.

Healer Kirk looked at the couple, confused. 'Well, could you be pregnant?'

'Apparently not. My husband was told last year that he couldn't have any more kids.'

'Oh, I see. Ok, let me do some tests and then we can look at what's wrong. I do have to do a pregnancy test though just to rule it out.'

'Fine with me.' Maya said, climbing up on to the bed behind her.

…

…

'I can confirm that you are definitely pregnant – 7 weeks I would say.'

Maya looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow and a look that said _I told you so._

'How? How is that possible?' he asked, his voice shaking.

'Is there a chance it could be anyone else's child?'

Maya took a deep breath and scowled at the Healer. 'NO!'

'Ok, ok. Well, I think we need to do more tests on you Healer Lupin-Black.'

'It doesn't make any sense though. We have been having unprotected sex since January 2003, with a 4-month break, and it never came to anything. Why now?'

'I'm sorry, but without the tests I don't know. We can do the tests today if you wish?' Draco nodded. 'The main thing from today is, that you are pregnant. You need to set up more appointments for scans.'

Maya nodded and hopped down off of the table, leaving the room to make the necessary appointments. 'Do you want me to stay with you?' she asked Draco, when she came back in to the room.

'Maya, before I do this, please be honest with me. If there was someone else and it was just because you wanted to be pregnant, I'll try to understand.'

'I can't believe you Draco. When you told me you couldn't have kids, I accepted that. Because I love you. I married you, because I love you. Even though I did want to be pregnant and have kids again, I put that to one side because I loved you and I wanted you more than I wanted a baby.'

'I don't know how it's happened Draco and I don't know why now, but this baby can only be yours. It makes me so fucking sad that you would even think for a second that I would do that to you.'

'Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going home.' She sobbed, turning her back on him.

Draco didn't say anything; instead he just let Maya walk out and let the Healer do whatever tests they needed to do.

'We'll have your results within two weeks Health Lupin-Black.' Draco nodded and left the hospital.

…

'Maya?' Draco said, as he walked in to their room. Maya was lying on the bed, sobbing.

'Go away.' She stuttered.

'No. We need to talk.'

'You've done enough talking I think.'

'Maya, we need to talk about this. Sean's moving in here tomorrow.'

Maya sighed and rolled over. Her eyes were red and her mascara had smudged.

'I don't think you cheated on me. I definitely don't.'

'Except that was the first thing out of your mouth. "Unless there's someone else" you said. Do you not trust me at all?'

'Yes, of course I do. Maya, if these tests coms back that I can have kids, that means that last year was for no reason. I abandoned you & Arya and you had a breakdown, because of me, but it was for no reason at all. That makes me feel like shit.'

'Oh, so that makes accusing me of cheating ok?'

'No, of course not. I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry. I'm angry Maya. Not at you; at myself and the hospital. This could have ruined our lives. It did for four months.'

'But it didn't Draco. Yeah you left but we sorted it out. Draco, we need to focus on the now – not what happened last year. We need to focus on Sean tomorrow and then the next scan to make sure this baby – our baby – is ok!'

Draco nodded but his face didn't change.

'Are you not happy that we're having a baby?' Maya asked, shrinking away from him.

'I am happy. I'm just wondering what the hell happened.'

Maya nodded but pulled him down to sit next to her. 'I know, but we just need to accept what's happening and keep going.'

Draco nodded and leaned to kiss her. 'I'm so sorry for last night and today. I was a dick.'

'I think there is a way you could get me to forgive you.' She said, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

'Oh really? And what would that be Mrs Lupin-Black?'

'Mmmm, pancakes.'

Draco froze and looked at her. 'Seriously?'

'Well, maybe sex then pancakes?' she asked, blushing.

'Ok, I think I can do that.' He chuckled, kissing her again as they started to take off each other's clothes.

He trailed kisses down her whole body, stopping at her stomach. 'I can't believe there's a baby in there. It's so flat.'

Maya sighed. 'So glad you said that.' She smiled, pushing Draco's head down further.

…

'Mmm Pancakes.' Maya sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. 'I love your pancakes.' She moaned.

'I know you do.'

'You know the best thing about being pregnant? I can eat pancakes whenever I want now.' She smiled.

Draco ran his hand over her stomach and smiled back at her.

'We need to go shopping before we pick Arya up.'

'Shopping?'

'Babe, Sean is moving in tomorrow and we don't have very much in.'

Maya nodded and smiled. 'Food shopping!'

Draco chuckled. 'I thought you couldn't keep anything down.'

'Well looks like your pancakes have cured me. Maybe it's knowing that I'm pregnant, I don't know, but now I just feel hungry!'

Draco chuckled and went to get ready to go shopping.

…

27th November 2004

'Arya, please calm down sweetheart! I know you're soo excited, and so am I, but we need to be calm for Sean coming here. We don't want to overwhelm him!'

'Sorry mummy, I just can't wait to have a little brother!'

Maya smiled at Draco. Neither of them had realised how much Arya actually wanted a sibling. Now, she would have (at least) two.

There was a knock on the door not long after and Draco opened it to reveal Sean, holding his social worker, Megan's, hand.

'Come on in.'

'Arya!'

'Sean!'

'Mummy, can I show Sean his room?' Arya asked. Maya glanced at the social worker, who nodded.

'Course you can beautiful girl. Sean, I hope you like it but if you don't, we can change it for you, ok?'

Sean nodded and took Arya's hand; she led him up the stairs and the adults down stairs heard shouts of 'WOAH!' from Sean. Draco chuckled. 'I think he likes it!'

'So, lets go over what will happen over the next few weeks ok?'

Maya and Draco nodded.

'Sean will go to nursery – for the first two weeks, it will be for 1 hour; the next two weeks two hours; so on and so forth until he is there for a full day. The reason or this is because of Sean's trust issues – he doesn't like to be left anywhere and he won't like being away from you two for too long, so we need to slowly introduce him to this.'

'A social worker, more than likely me but on occasion that may not be possible, will visit every other day this week, then twice a week the next week and then once a week for the last two weeks. After that, visits from social work will go down to once a month.'

'Do you have any questions?'

'What if Sean doesn't like it here? What do we do?'

'We would assess again, but I personally do not think we are going to have any issues there.'

Maya and Draco nodded, then said their goodbyes with Megan. She also said goodbye to Sean and said she would see him later that week.

'Sean, what do you like to eat?' Maya asked him, once Megan had left.

Sean shrugged.

'Do you like pizza? We thought we could have pizza and chips tonight?'

Sean smiled and nodded. 'I like cheese pizza.'

'Great! Cheese pizza and chips, it is.'

Draco went out to pick up their food, leaving Sean and Arya to play a game.

'Mummy, are our grannies and grandads coming over today?' Arya asked.

Maya glanced at Sean, who was looking at her expectantly.

'No sweetheart. We wanted to have just us family time this weekend and next weekend we will see them. Actually, next weekend is your birthday Sean; would you like to have a party for your birthday?'

'A party?' he asked.

'We don't have to if you don't want to. If you would like a party though, we will throw one for you.'

Sean didn't look very sure so Maya left it; she would ask him again when they were alone.

…

'Draco, do you think we were wrong not to tell Megan about the pregnancy?'

'No, we didn't need to tell her. We're not telling anyone until we're 12 weeks', right?'

Maya nodded. 'I just don't want them to think we were misleading them.'

'It'll be ok – they won't think that. Plus, they had access to the hospital records so they know what we were told last year.'

Maya nodded again. 'I asked Sean if he wanted a party next weekend, for his birthday, but he wasn't very sure. I'll speak to him about it again during the week.'

Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

'Are you looking forward to our time off?' she asked. They had both been granted two months 'adoption' leave from their jobs.

'I can't wait.' He said, stroking her hair. 'I can't wait to get to know Sean and spend time with you, him and Arya. I can't wait until our scan.'

Maya smiled and closed her eyes.


	32. Surprise!

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Surprise!**

'What do I call you?'

Maya looked down in surprise; Sean was standing next to her, ready to go to nursery. It was Wednesday and Sean was getting on well at the nursery.

'Sorry sweetheart?' Maya asked.

'At nusry, my fwends talk about mummy and daddy. I don't have those.'

'Well.' Maya started, kneeling down to tie the laces on Sean's shoes. 'You can call Draco and I whatever you want. You know my names Maya, so you can call me that.'

'Arya calls you mummy and daddy.' He whispered.

Maya nodded and smiled. 'She does. Sean, if you want to call us mummy and daddy, you can. You don't have to though.'

Sean smiled and shrugged. Maya smiled back. 'Ready to go?' he nodded.

'Draco, you ready?'

'Yep.' He responded, coming out of the kitchen.

As they were walking, Draco and Maya chatted to Sean about what he would be doing at nursery that day.

'I like the sand pit!' he said. 'Macy plays there with me! We make castles!'

'That sounds fun!' Maya said, smiling down at him. They soon arrived at the nursery and once he had hung his coat and bag up, Sean ran off to play. Maya and Draco chuckled as he didn't even say bye before he ran off, but he was soon back hugging their legs.

'See you soon!' Maya said, kissing the top of his head.

Like the two previous days, Maya and Draco decided to go for a walk around the park nearby rather than go home. Sean was only at nursery for 1 hour and they liked to be close by in case of any issues.

'Sean asked me this morning what he calls us.' Maya said, her hand in Draco's as they walked.

'What did you say?'

'I told him he could call us whatever he wanted and then he mentioned that Arya called us mummy and daddy; I told him if he wanted to, he could call us that.'

'Did he?'

'He didn't call me anything; he just shrugged. I'm sure he will figure it out in his own time.'

Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss her. 'I love you; you know.' He smiled, running his hand over her still-flat tummy.

'I love you too handsome.' She smiled, holding her hand over his. 'We need to think what we are getting Sean for his birthday.'

'He seemed to like the idea of a sandpit.'

Maya raised an eyebrow. 'In the house?'

'Maybe we need to extend again? We could have a conservatory type area that a sand pit could go in to? We can move it outside in the summer.'

'Do we have the space to do that? We're going to need another bedroom too!'

'Yeah, we've got plenty of space to do both.'

Maya nodded. 'Sounds like a plan then.'

'I'll make up some plans tonight and ask Sirius and your dad to come help me do it tomorrow afternoon.'

Maya nodded again and kissed him.

…

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Draco, Maya and Arya all shouted as Sean came down the stairs.

Sean glowed red but smiled at them all. 'My birthday?' he asked.

Maya nodded and moved to hug him. 'Happy Birthday sweet boy!'

'Thank you mu..Maya.' Sean said, hanging his head.

'We have presents for you Sean!' Arya shouted, making Maya and Draco chuckle.

Sean's eyes widened. 'For me?'

They all nodded and Maya led him in to the new conservatory, where a sandpit sat in one corner with a big bow on it. There were balloons up as well as a few more wrapped presents.

'This ones from me!' Arya cried, making Sean sit down as she placed a present in his lap. Inside were some colouring books and pencils.

'Thank you.' Sean whispered, looking at all of the pictures.

Maya and Draco let Sean open the other presents in his own time, not wanting to overwhelm him. Once he was done and he had thanked everyone, they settled down at the table to have some pancakes.

'Are you looking forward to your party?' Maya asked Sean, who nodded, his mouth full.

Over the course of the week, Maya and Draco had introduced Sean to all of their family and friends so that when it came to the party, which Sean had agreed to on the promise that two of his new friends could come, he would know everyone and wouldn't be too overwhelmed.

Draco and Maya spent the rest of the morning getting the house ready; Draco decorating, with Sean watching in awe, as Maya finished the cake that she had made for him.

At 1pm the guests started to arrive and Maya could tell Sean started to get nervous.

'Sean, Macy and Grayson are here!' Maya shouted, excited that Sean had two friends.

Sean gasped and rushed to meet them. 'Come see, come see!' he shouted.

Maya promised the kids' mums that they would be fine if they wanted to leave but they could stay if they wanted; both decided to go and promised to be back at 3pm to pick up the kids.

The rest of the party was spent conducting games such as musical statues and musical chairs, eating party food, playing some more and then having some cake. Maya spent the day cooing over Thomas, who was almost 15 weeks old, and was as beautiful as ever. Maya smiled up at Draco as he came over to hold his nephew.

'Just think.' She whispered, watching him cradle the baby. 'We might have a boy.'

'I would be happy to have either, as long as they're healthy.' Draco responded, kissing her.

Maya smiled and slipped off to make more drinks for everyone.

'Maya Lupin-Black, you're hiding something.' A voice said from behind her. Maya turned around to see her two best friends standing in front of her.

'I'm not hiding anything Pansy.' Maya said, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione looked at her. 'You totally are. We don't know what it is, but you're hiding something. You moving or something?'

'No.' Maya laughed. 'We've just put the conservatory in!'

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other but said no more.

Later, Maya was in the kitchen tidying up some of the dishes. 'So, how far along are you?' a voice asked.

Maya whirled around and then had to use the worktop to steady herself. 'H..how did you know?' she stuttered.

'Darling, I had 7 babies. I know when someone's pregnant!' Molly Weasley smiled.

Maya smiled back. '8 weeks. Please don't say anything…after everything, we just don't want to tempt it until we have our first scan.'

'Of course not darling. I'm so happy for you though!' she whispered, pulling Maya in for a hug.

'Thanks Molly! We're still in shock but it's exciting!'

Molly beamed down at her and hugged her again.

…

'Hello again, please come in.' Healer Kirk said, ushering Draco and Maya in to his office.

'Now, we did the tests and I have to say, the results have left us somewhat confused. Looking at the results of the tests done last year, the Healer was perfectly correct in what they said. At that point, all results showed that you could not have kids Healer Lupin-Black.'

'Now though, they are showing that it is perfectly possible.' Draco gripped Maya's hand as he heard that.

'But how could that have changed?' he asked.

'As I said – the results left us somewhat confused. We just don't know.'

'This makes no sense. Surely it is possible a mistake was made last year? Maybe my results were mixed up with someone else's?'

'I won't say that human error couldn't have happened, but I don't think so. To put it in a way that may make it easier to understand, it is like your body had a freezing charm on it which has now been removed.'

Draco dropped Maya's hand and jumped from the chair. 'That's your explanation? It's like a freezing charm that's worn off? This nearly destroyed me!'

'Healer Lupin-Black, I can only apologise for the trauma this put you and your wife through. As I said though, the results you were given last year were correct and the results you have been given today are also correct.'

'Draco, please calm down. This is good news.' Maya smiled, taking his hand.

Draco took a deep breath, he wanted to shout and scream, but he sat back down again and smiled at her, as he brought her hand to his lips.

'Sorry.' He whispered. She smiled and shook her head.

'Nothing to be sorry for.'

…

'Draco, I need to go and pick up Arya, do you want me to take Sean?'

'Is that ok? I'll start tea.'

Maya nodded and took Sean to get his shoes and coat on. He loved going to pick up Arya from school.

'Hi mummy, Hi Sean! 'Where's daddy?' Arya asked, as she ran out of the school to greet them.

'He's in the house making tea. Come on, let's go and see him!'

Arya smiled and skipped alongside the two of them.

'Draco, we're back!' Maya shouted as they walked in to the house.

'Daddy?' Arya shouted, looking all over the house for him. 'I can't find him mummy! He's not in your room or the bathroom.'

Maya narrowed her eyes. 'Not again!'

'Maya, Sean, come here, you're going to your grandparents.' She shouted. Once ready, she stepped in to the floo with them and walked out in to her father's office.

'Maya? What are you doing here? Hi Arya! Hi Sean!'

'Have you seen Draco?' Maya asked.

'Yeah, he got here about 15 minutes ago, he never mentioned that you were coming too. Are you all staying for tea?'

Maya sighed. _Well he can't be fucking off then_.

'That would be lovely dad; wouldn't it, kids?'

'Yes, please Grandad!' they both said.

'Ok, lets go and find Tonks and Narcissa. Maya, I think Draco went to the attic.'

Maya watched him take both her kids' hands and then made her way out of the office. She was passing Sirius' office when she heard someone talking.

'Please don't tell her I told you – no one is meant to know just yet.'

…

…

'She just doesn't understand how angry I am. It is good news, it really is and I am _soo_ fucking happy I get to be a dad again and that Maya gets to experience pregnancy again, but I am so fucking angry at the same time. I left her and I left Arya all because of a mistake.'

'It wasn't a mistake though Draco.' Sirius' soft voice said. 'The Healer said last year the results were right.'

'They can't have been! How can something like that change? You can either have kids or you can't!'

'Look, I get you're angry but you have to think of it this way – Maya forgave you; she took you back; she _married_ you; she adopted a child with you and now she's pregnant again with _your_ child and she's extremely happy about it.'

Maya's heart dropped when she heard the next line from Draco.

'If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have been attacked by Flint.'

'That's not true.' Maya said, opening the door. 'Everything happens for a reason and whether we were together or not Flint would have found a way to hurt me.'

'Maya, I didn't know you were there.'

'I didn't mean to eavesdrop. When I got back from the school, I th…I didn…I…I thought you-'

'Shit! You thought I had left. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.' He said, taking her hands in his.

Maya shook her head. 'It's fine.'

'I'm going to leave you two to it. Congratulations to you both.' Sirius said, dropping a kiss on Maya's head as he passed and clapping Draco on the shoulder.

'Thanks Dad.' Draco said and Maya gaped at him.

'I've never heard you call him that.'

'It's something we spoke about when we adopted Sean. I just asked him if I could and he said yes.'

Maya smiled and pulled him to sit down on the couch.

'Are you really angry?' she asked.

'Not at you. Not at the baby. I just can't stop thinking that last year never had to happen.'

'Everything happens for a reason Draco. Maybe that split was meant to happen so we knew just how much we loved each other.'

'You were attacked Maya.' Draco stated.

'Yes. I was. We got over it, Draco and Flint's gone – a fate worse than death for him.'

'It wouldn't have happened if I had been there.'

'You don't know that! We will never know that. Draco. I'm pregnant – we need to stop going over the past and focus on this baby. _Our_ baby.'

Draco nodded and smiled at her, before he kissed her.

'I love you Maya.'

'I love you too.' She smiled, kissing him. 'Draco?'

'Mmm?'

'Do you remember _where_ I got pregnant with Arya?' she whispered, smirking at him.

Draco looked at her confused but then followed her gaze to the pool table.

'Oh yeah…that was a _good_ night.' He smirked.

'It really, really was.' She smiled, running her hand down his chest. 'Shall we repeat it?' she asked, standing up.

'Well, I mean you're already pregnant so no harm!' he chuckled, taking her hand over to the table. He quickly cast a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door so no one could come in.

…

'It's scan day!' Maya whispered as she woke up and saw Draco staring down at her. It was 27th December; Christmas had been a huge day in the Lupin-Black households and Sean had been excited and delighted with everything he got from 'Santa.'

They spent Christmas Day with the Nott's and then Boxing Day at her family home. They stayed the night there and today; they were going for a 'date' day just the two of them while their parents looked after the kids.

'I know. I can't wait to see our baby.'

'Me either.' Maya smiled, looking into his eyes.

'I can't wait to see Arya and Sean's faces tonight when we tell them.'

'Do you think they'll be ok?' she asked, suddenly nervous.

'They'll be fine. Arya loves being a big sister.'

'What about Sean? I don't want him to think we're replacing him.'

'We just have to make sure he still gets attention – both of them actually.'

Maya nodded and got out of bed to get dressed.

'Hmm, we're running out of time…. we might need to shower together to save time…' she smirked as she wandered in to the bathroom, Draco hot on her heels.

…

'Good morning Healer Kirk.'

'Morning, come on in. Up on the bed Mrs Lupin-Black.'

Maya climbed up on the bed and had her top pulled up before the Healer said anything else.

'Ok, you know the procedure; you'll see a small projection shortly.'

They both nodded and the Healer continued on with the test.

'Oh.'

What?' Maya and Draco both gasped.

'Well….I am detecting two heartbeats.' He said. 'Surprise! You're having twins.'

'Twins?!' Maya gasped, looking up at Draco who looked shocked.

They stared at each other and then both broke out in huge grins. 'Twins.' Maya cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

…

'Arya, Sean. Can you both come and sit down in here?' Maya asked from her bedroom in her family home.

Arya and Sean wandered in and sat down in front of Draco and Maya.

'We have some news.' Draco said.

Maya smiled and showed them a picture. 'Do you know what this is?' she asked them both.

They both looked confused and shook their heads.

'Guys – that is a picture of my tummy on the inside. Inside my belly are two babies. You two are going to be a big sister and big brother.'

Arya gasped and leaped up to hug them both, but Sean looked confused.

Draco took Arya over to the desk to look at the picture again while Maya spoke to Sean.

'Are you ok sweet boy?'

Sean nodded.

'Are you sure? You're going to be a big brother – I thought you would be excited.'

'Do you not want me? Do I have to go back to where I came from?'

'Oh, my sweet boy, you are _my_ baby now and you're not going anywhere ok? We just have lots of love to offer and thought you would like a little brother or sister.'

'Ok mummy.' Maya gasped and looked at Sean, who stared back at her before he smiled and hugged her.

'I love you sweet boy.' She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

'Love you mummy. Love you babies.' He smiled, kissing her belly through her top. 'I love daddy and Arya too!'

'And we all love you! So, so much!' Maya smiled, tickling him.

…

'SURPRISE! WE'RE PREGNANT – WITH TWINS!' Maya shouted, as she walked in to the living room where her friends and family were gathered.

Everyone looked confused at first but then realised what she had said and after that there were hugs, kisses, tears and more hugs as everyone congratulated them.


	33. Big

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Big**

Maya sighed as she lowered herself into the bath. She was pretty big now – at just 27 weeks pregnant – and getting around was getting harder.

Draco was a huge help – he made sure she rested plenty and he helped look after the kids, but she was still tired. Now, she was having a bath while Draco put Arya and Sean to bed.

'You ok?' Draco asked, poking his head around the door.

Maya nodded. 'Yes, thank you. Are the kids ok?'

Draco sat down next to her and nodded. 'Both went out quick.' He smiled, kissing her forehead and rubbing a hand over her bump, which was protruding out of the water. Maya winced as she adjusted herself to get a bit comfier.

'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked, noticing her wince.

'My back is a bit sore.' She moaned.

Draco gave her a look of sympathy. 'You know if I could I would do this for you right?'

'Ohh, I so wish you could.' She moaned, rubbing the bottom of her back. 'I can't get comfy in here. Could you pass me that towel and help me out?'

Draco stood up and gave her a hand; as she stepped out of the bath, he wrapped a fluffy towel around her.

'What about a back rub?' he asked.

Maya was about to say yes but shook her head. 'It's ok. Maybe I just need to go to bed.'

'If you're sure.' Draco mumbled. 'I'll go and finish cleaning.'

Maya sighed as she watched him go. She desperately wanted a back rub and to be close to him but every time she tried, she remembered how ugly and big she felt. He wouldn't want to be near her.

She changed in to her pyjamas and climbed into bed; she tossed and turned until Draco came up an hour later.

'Draco, will you hold me?' she asked him. Draco looked at her and practically jumped into the bed, making her chuckle.

'I've missed this.' He whispered, cradling her from behind, his hands resting on her belly. Maya sobbed. 'What is it?'

'I just feel so u..ugly.' she sobbed. 'My belly is so big! How can you stand to be near me?'

'You, are my amazing, beautiful wife and you are not ugly at all. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life – you're even more beautiful when you're pregnant with my babies.'

Maya smiled. 'I feel like a whale!'

Draco chuckled. 'You are not a whale!

'I definitely feel it.' She moaned. 'I can't even see my own feet. Let alone anything else.' She added quietly.

'What do you mean?' he asked, sitting up on his elbow to look over at her.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.' She mumbled, pulling the cover up over her head.

'No, tell me!' he laughed, pulling her cover down.

Maya groaned. 'Draco, I am so fucking horny!' she moaned and he chuckled again.

'Really? Why didn't you say anything?'

'Look at me. Who would want to have sex with this?'

'Umm, your husband maybe?'

'Well, even if you did, you're not getting to.'

'I thought you said you were horny?'

'Yeah, but being pregnant with twins has meant that I have been unable to keep up with my…. maintenance…and you're not going there.'

Draco laughed again. 'I'm sorry.' He said, looking at her face. 'I don't mean to laugh…but Maya…I don't care! I think you're beautiful right now and I really don't care what is going on down there with your "maintenance". If you're horny I will help you!' As he said this, he let his hands wander down and started to pull down her pyjama bottoms, before sliding a finger in to her pants.

Maya gasped as she felt him; a touch she hadn't felt in weeks.

'Wow, you're feeling ready already!' He whispered, as he continued to rub her clit with his thumb, sliding two fingers inside her.

'Shit Draco!' she gasped; she came quickly, crying out his name.

'Do you believe me now.' He asked, pressing himself against her. He was rock hard. 'You're amazing and so beautiful. Do you want me?'

Maya moaned and nodded her head as she bit her lip.

'I'll go slow ok. Tell me if you need me to stop.'

Maya nodded and followed his direction; he placed a pillow under her bum and then lifted up one of her legs, while pushing her pelvis down slightly to get a better angle.

He soon had his head lined up at her entrance. 'You ready?' he asked, kissing her neck.

Maya nodded and he slowly pushed himself inside her, stopping once he was halfway in. Before he could ask her if she wanted to continue, he heard her gasp 'more, please Draco, more.'

He smiled, kissed her neck again and pushed the rest of his length inside her. He stayed still until she pushed down on him, signalling him to start thrusting.

He held on to her hips and slowly pumped in and out of her, smiling as she cried out his name.

'Fuck, fuck fuck!' she moaned and he felt her muscles tighten around him. He reached round and started to play with her boobs; flicking her nipples and making her moan even more. She reached her hand down and started to play with her clit; brushing her hand against his shaft as he thrust inside her.

'Harder' she pleaded, moving her hips back in to him again.

'Are you sure?'

'Pleasee Draco!' she begged and he moved started to thrust into her harder and faster.

'Oh god, oh god! Draco I'm coming!'

'Come for me baby.' He whispered in her ear. She reached her hand back to tangle it up on his hair, moving him closer to her.

'Come with me.' She pleaded and moaned as she felt him thrusting harder inside her, nearing his end.

'Babe. That was fucking amazing.' Draco gasped as he lay down next to her, an arm around her shoulder and his other hand rubbing her belly. 'I didn't hurt you?'

'God no. Draco I needed that. You are so fucking amazing.' She said, slightly breathless.

…

'Mrs Lupin-Black, I am a bit worried about your blood pressure. I need you to do a urine test for me.'

'Why, what's wrong?'

'I need to check for pre-eclampsia.'

'What? What is that?'

'It's a condition some pregnant women experience; we don't know what causes it but it can be dangerous for you and your babies.'

Maya gasped. 'My husband, I need you to get my husband. Please? He's a healer here at the hospital.'

The medi-witch nodded and left to find Draco, as Maya sat there in tears.

'Maya?' Draco shouted as he walked through the door.

'Draco! They said something could be wrong!' she cried, tears rolling down her face.

'What? What's wrong?' he asked, holding her hand and turning to look at the medi-witch.

'Your wife's blood pressure is high Healer Lupin-Black. A bit too high. We think she may have pre-eclampsia.'

Maya could tell from the way Draco's face dropped that he knew what this was.

'Draco?' she whispered.

'You need to do a urine test Maya.' He said, helping her off the table. She waddled to the bathroom and did as asked.

…

…

'It is as I believed; protein in your urine means pre-eclampsia. We have to admit you Mrs Lupin-Black.'

'What? No! I have other kids at home!'

'Maya, this condition. It's serious. You need to be kept in and monitored.'

'But…but…why is it happening?'

'We don't know. No one knows what causes pre-eclampsia.' He said, holding her hand again.

''Could I lose our babies?'

'I could lose all of you.' He whispered and she gasped.

'Admit me.' She said to the medi-witch who nodded. 'Draco, you need to get our parents; they are going to have to help with Sean and Arya while you're at work.'

'I'm taking time off. You get settled in bed while I go and speak to my boss.'

Maya nodded but didn't want to let go of his hand. 'I'll send a patronus.' He said, sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

'I'm scared.' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks again. Draco nodded and stood up so he could hold her close.

'You'll all be fine.' He whispered, holding her.

'What if we're not?' she asked.

'You will be. Don't think of anything else – just concentrate on being fine.'

Maya nodded again and watched as Draco sent a patronus first to his boss and then on to their parents, to ask them to pick up Arya and Sean. Within ten minutes Remus and Narcissa were in the room.

'Daddy, I'm scared.' Maya whispered, as Remus held her close. Draco was talking to his boss outside the room. 'What if we're not ok? Draco said he could lose us all if I don't get better. I can't leave my babies, my husband.'

'You'll be fine beautiful girl. You're not going anywhere ok?'

Maya didn't answer and suddenly Remus felt her shaking in his arms. He looked down and wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him.

'Draco! She's fitting!'


	34. Wake up!

**To eighth year and beyond**

**Wake up!**

May 5th 2005

'She's only 30 weeks Draco! Can they survive?'

'It's early, but it's not too early.' He whispered. 'Babies have been born earlier and survived.'

'You understand, I would never agree to this if they weren't all in danger, right?'

'Sweetheart, I know! I'm just worried.'

'She keeps fitting mum. The healers left her as long as they could to see if she would wake up; she hasn't woken up yet so they need to do a c-section. It's dangerous for them all if they don't.'

'Draco. They will all be fine.'

'You don't know that mum. What will I do if something happens to her? I can't do this alone.'

'You won't be alone. Maya will be fine and so will those babies.'

Maya felt like she was in a dream. She could hear people talking but she couldn't see anyone. Actually, this was more like a nightmare; she felt trapped. She wanted to touch Draco and tell him to hold her but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

_What's going on. Why can't I move. Why are they talking about me as if I'm going to die? Oh god, I'm going to die. My babies! My babies can't die. _

'Maya, I love you so much.' A voice whispered in her ear. 'I hope you understand why I'm doing this; I have to try and keep you all safe. I can't lose you.'

…

'Maya, they're here. They're small, but they're here and healthy. Now, we are all waiting for you. Please wake up.'

_I'm trying. _

'Arya and Sean want to see you; I haven't allowed that yet – I knew you would never forgive me if I let them see you like this. They need you though Maya. They need you and I need you too. I love you.'

…

19th May 2005

'Maybe you should bring them in to see her.' A soft voice said. 'They miss her and keep asking for her.'

'No, she would kill me. This, her like this, it would scare them.'

'Draco; it's been two weeks.'

'She's just resting. Her body just needs time to rest and recover.'

Maya heard a door closing; in her head it sounded like something slammed and she felt herself jump.

'Maya?' a panicked voice asked.

'Draco, what is it?'

'Her hand, it flinched.'

'That's a good sign Healer Lupin-Black. It may mean she is waking up.'

'Please wake up baby. I need you.' She heard.

…

'D….d…draco..'

…

'Draco.'

…

Maya squeezed the hand that was holding hers, hoping it would wake the person up.

'Maya?' a sleepy voice asked.

'Shit, Maya! You're awake?'

Maya chuckled and looked at her husband. 'I am. Can you get me some water?'

Draco nodded and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before helping her drink it.

'How do you feel.'

'About as shit as you look.'

Draco chuckled. 'Thanks, beautiful.'

'You haven't left this room have you?'

'Of course I have.' He responded, averting his gaze.

'No, you haven't. Are the kids ok? Our babies?' she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

'All fine. They're all doing fine. They need you though.'

Maya nodded. 'I want to come home. I want to see them.'

'The twins are still here, in the hospital.'

'What? Why? I thought you said they were ok?'

'They are, but it was easier to look after them if they stayed here.'

'What were they?' she asked; they hadn't found out like they had with Arya.

'One of each.' He smiled. 'Megan and Michael.'

'Beautiful.' She whispered. 'How are Arya and Sean?'

'They miss you. They love their siblings. They've been here everyday after school.'

Maya nodded again. 'How long?'

Draco looked at her.

'How long have I been out?'

'3 weeks. You fitted on 28th April and then you had them on 5th May by c-section.'

'Why was I out so long?'

'We don't know. The healer is convinced it was just so your body could recover. You went through a lot.'

'Do they know what caused it?'

'No baby. Even muggle doctors don't really know what causes pre-eclampsia.'

'It was serious.'

'Very serious. I could have lost you all. You fitted in your dad's arms and you were out from then. The doctors left you a week to see if you would wake up but then the tests started to show that it was too dangerous to keep the twins in there; they asked me and I had to let them give you a c-section. I was so scared that the twins wouldn't be ok; that they would be too small to survive. I had to say yes though – because if I didn't, I would have lost all of you.'

'It's ok.' Maya whispered. 'I understand.' As she said it, she realised she did. If it had been the opposite way around, she would have made the exact same decision.

'I want to come home.'

'No. You're not ready yet.'

Maya stared at him. 'I want my babies.'

'It's 3am. Maybe we should wait a few more hours.'

'Are they really ok?'

'They're perfect. Even just in two weeks they've put on about 2lbs each. They're thriving – really.'

…

…

'Will you hold me Draco?'

Draco smiled and grabbed his wand; he waved it and transfigured her bed in to a double; he then crawled on to the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you so much. Thank you for coming back to me.'

'We always come back to each other. That's our thing.' She smiled.

She smiled again as she heard his breathing even out and he fell asleep; she followed not long after.

…

'Maya, Maya.' A gentle voice said, bringing her out of her sleep.

'There are two people here that want to meet you.' Draco said. 'If you're ready?'

Maya looked at him confused but then nodded when she realised what he meant. 'Our babies?'

Draco nodded and waved his wand so the bed started to sit up, pushing her in to a seated position.

'One at a time?'

'No! I want to hold them both.' She said, reaching her arms out. Draco carefully lifted up one baby, she assumed this was Megan due to the pink onesie she had on, and placed her in her arms. Maya's arms immediately teared up. Draco then lifted Michael out of his crib and held him until Maya confirmed she was ready; she shifted Megan over to one arm, holding her tight, and then held her other arm out for Draco to place Michael in it.

Maya held them for hours; staring at them and kissing them every so often. 'I love them.' She whispered to Draco, smiling up at him.

'I know baby. I love them and Arya & Sean. I love you too.' He said, kissing her and leaning down to kiss the twins.

…

'Mummy!' Arya and Sean shouted, running in to Maya's hospital room. Sean was first in and he ran straight to Draco, demanding to be picked up and put next to Maya.

'Be careful ok?' Draco said, placing him down next to Maya and the twins. Arya was next.

'We've missed you mummy!' Arya shouted.

'I missed you too munchkin. And you my sweet boy!' she said, kissing them both on the head.

'Do you feel better mummy?' Sean asked, tears in his eyes.

'I do sweet boy. I feel much better and will hopefully be home soon.'

'I love you mummy.' He said, cuddling in to her side.

'I love you too. I love you all.' She said, smiling down at them.

'We need a picture.' She said to Draco. 'This was it; this was the moment I wanted.'

Draco nodded and went out of the room. 'Can you come in?' he asked and was followed back in to the room by their parents who descended on her with hugs and kisses.

'We're so glad you're ok!' Narcissa said, as she held her closed.

'I was so worried about you.' Her Dad whispered, stroking her hair.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered back.

'You were ill. You don't have to be sorry!' he chuckled.

'Maya wants pictures.' Draco said. 'Will one of you take a picture of the 6 of us? Then we can get family pictures.'

Sirius nodded and took the camera. Draco climbed into the bed, sitting next to Maya, with an arm around her. He pulled Arya to sit on his lap and then placed Michael in her lap, holding his head.

Maya sat with Sean in between her legs and placed Megan down to sit across his legs.

'Smile everyone!'

Maya grinned as the flash went off; then she leaned over and kissed Draco as another flash went off.

…

5th June 2005

'Maya Lupin-Black – you are supposed to be in bed!' Draco shouted as he spotted her in the kitchen.

'I'm bored Draco! Please don't make me go back up there!'

'You're still not well – you're meant to be resting!'

'Draco! It's boring up there! Plus, I want to look after my babies! They're almost 5 weeks old and they barely know me.'

'Of course they know you.'

'They don't Draco.' She said, tearing up. 'They cry when I hold them.'

'They're babies – they cry at anything.'

'You can settle them.'

'Maya-'

'I'm not going back to bed. I feel fine.'

Draco scowled but nodded and walked in to the living room.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!' Maya heard Arya and Sean shouted.

'Happy Birthday baby.' Maya whispered in his ear. '25 today – so bloody old!' she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Draco chuckled too. 'I feel it – 25 and 4 kids. I feel about 50.'

Maya kissed him. 'Nah, we'll have 6 by the time you're 50.'

Draco snapped his eyes up to hers and realised she was joking.

'Your face! No – 4 is enough for me.'

The relief on Draco's face was evident straightaway and Maya chuckled again.

'Presents for Daddy kids!'

Sean and Arya descended on to Draco, making him sit on the couch as they handed him neatly wrapped presents.

'A new watch! Thanks, you guys!' Draco smiled, taking off his old watch and putting the new one on straightaway.

His other presents were handmade pictures, cards and a box of honeydukes chocolates.

'My presents a bit late. I'll give you it soon.' Maya smiled up at him as she sat down on the couch next to him. Michael was asleep at his feet and Megan was currently in Maya's arms being fed.

'I don't need presents. I have you and our beautiful children.'

'Believe me, you'll want this one.' She smiled. Draco shrugged, confused.

…

Maya smiled as she lay in bed looking through her photo albums. They had a new one, full of pictures of their kids and she couldn't help but smile at them.

'Mummy?' a small voice asked. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course you can munchkin. Up you come.' She said, patting the bed.

'Are you ok mummy?'

'I am munchkin. Are you ok?'

Arya nodded but didn't say anything.

…

…

'Mummy, you were really ill.'

'I was sweetheart, but I'm ok now.'

'Grandad was crying.'

'What?'

'When you were ill, I heard Grandad crying.'

'Oh.'

'Daddy cried too. I saw him when we were up seeing the twins.'

'Well, mummy was really poorly and Daddy & Grandad were just worried.'

'I was scared that you weren't going to come back.'

'I was scared I wasn't going to come back too sweetheart and that made me very, very sad. But I did come back. I will always come back to you.'

'I love you mummy.'

'I love you too my beautiful girl.'

'Umm, excuse me Arya Lupin-Black – I asked you to go to bed ten minutes ago.' Draco called from her bedroom.

'Night mummy.' She sighed, slipping off the bed.

Draco found Maya curled up in their bed ten minutes later crying.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'She thought I was going to die Draco! Arya, she thought I wasn't coming back. She's 6 years old, she shouldn't have had to think about that.'

'I..I'm sorry Maya.'

'No, I'm not saying it's your fault; I just didn't realise she knew as much as she did.'

'I know baby. But you're fine; we're all fine now.'

…

26th June 2005

'Are the twins down?' Maya called from their ensuite.

'Yeah, eventually.' Draco yawned.

Maya grinned as she stepped out of their bathroom. 'Draco?'

Draco looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

'Happy Anniversary baby.' She whispered, suddenly shy.

'Fuck me!'

'Draco Lupin-Black – did you just ask me to fuck you?' she chuckled, finding her confidence again.

Draco couldn't talk; he was too busy staring at her. She wore a black lacy corset with a G-string. On her feet were a pair of red stilettos.

'I wanted to give you your birthday present.' She whispered, walking over to him.

Draco raised his eyebrows as she pushed him back on the bed, so he was lying down.

'Happy Birthday to me.' He whispered as she licked, kissed and sucked his cock.

'I liked that birthday present.' He said as she came back up to him once she was done; she straddled him next.

'Happy Anniversary too.' She whispered, kissing him.

'Are you sure you want this.'

'Draco; I am horny and I need to fuck you. Right now.' She gasped, rubbing his cock again.

'Well, who am I to object to that.' He whispered, slipping his hand in to her pants and moving a couple of fingers inside her.

'No! I want you inside me.'

Draco chuckled. 'Just checking you're ready.'

'Draco – please just assume that when it comes to sex with you, I am _always _ready.' She purred, moving her g-string to one side and sliding down on to his cock.

Draco watched as she moved rhythmically on top of him and after a few minutes he started to thrust upwards to get deeper inside her.

'Fuck!' she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. In that quick moment, Draco rolled over and pulled out of her.

'Wha-.'

'Don't worry. Just changing position.' He smirked; then he lifted her legs so one fell over his shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. He was back inside her within minutes, pounding even deeper.

'SHIT! That's fucking amazing.' She cried.

'You gonna come for me baby?' he whispered as he kissed her all over.

'Only if you come for me?' she moaned and he felt her muscles tense around him. A few more, deep, pumps and he came as well.

'I love you so much.' He whispered as he lay on top of her, catching his breath.

'I love you too.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

**AN: Ok, so as much as I love Maya and Draco, I can't keep the story going forever! There is only so much drama one couple can take haha! I will only be doing one more chapter I think **** I'll try to make it a good one!**

**I've also had an idea of what I can do next – I was thinking of delving deeper in to Hermione and Theo's story – thoughts?**


	35. The talk

**To eighth year and beyond**

**The talk**

7th August 2013

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?' he mumbled, sleepily. They'd had a long day as it was Arya's 15th Birthday, but she needed to speak to him about something important.

'Don't be mad, ok?' she whispered.

'Oh my god, you're pregnant?'

'WHAT? NO!' she cried, giggling at the look on his face.

'Phew! What's up then baby?'

'I…I think I need to have _the_ talk with Arya.'

Draco sprang up. 'What?' he growled.

'Draco calm down! She's 15. Do you remember what I was like at 15?'

'Oh fuck. Yes, I remember. My daughter's probably a sex pest. My baby!'

'I was not a sex pest!' she cried indignantly.

'You totally were.'

'I wasn't.' she mumbled. 'Anyway, she told me she's got a boyfriend – some boy who's a bit older than her. I think I need to just have the talk, just in case.'

Draco groaned. 'Why didn't I know that she has a boyfriend?'

'What would you have done if she had told you?'

'Cursed him.'

'And that's why you didn't know.'

Draco sighed. 'Do you think she's…'

'No. I just want her to be aware of how to be safe if anything does happen.'

Draco nodded and lay back down, pulling her to his chest.

'Just don't involve me in this conversation. But remember and tell her if any boy gets her pregnant before she reaches the age of 17, I will kill them. Actually, make that before she finishes her NEWTS.'

Maya chuckled. 'You do remember I was pregnant at 16, right?'

Draco huffed. 'Not the point. We were 17 when you got pregnant with Arya and you were almost 18 when she was born.'

'We were irresponsible.'

'Yes. We were.'

…

…

'Maya?'

'Yeah?'

'Just make sure no one hurts her.'

Maya moved closer in to him and smiled. 'I will.'

…

'Arya, can you come in here?' Maya called, walking in to her room and kicking her heels under her bed.

'Yeah mum?' Arya asked, walking in. Maya sat down and stared at her daughter; she was beautiful with her white blond hair and brown eyes. She looked so much like Draco. Maya patted the bed next to her. Asking Arya to sit down.

'Sweetheart, how is it going with Olly?'

'Umm, fine?'

'Is it 7th year he's about to go in to?'

'Yeah. I don't think we'll see each other much this year; with me doing OWLs and him doing his NEWTs.'

'I'm glad you're concentrating on your exams. I need to talk to you though. It's about something you won't get taught at Hogwarts.'

'Mum, please tell me you're not about to have the sex talk with me.' Arya groaned, throwing herself back on the bed.

'I have to sweetie. I don't want you to be caught out.' Maya said, lying down next to her.

'I won't be caught out.'

'I just want you to be safe.'

Arya sighed and nodded; the next hour was spent talking about protection charms and potions as well as what might happen during sex for the first time.

'Mum?'

'Yes?'

'Who…who did you lose your virginity to?'

Maya giggled. 'Sweetie, I've only ever slept with your Dad.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. I've loved your Dad since I was 13 years old. I never wanted anyone else.'

'What if I lose my virginity to someone but I don't marry them?'

'You don't have to marry the person you lose your virginity too! Some people just do and some have a few boyfriends before they meet the person they want to marry.'

'Mum, if I got pregnant before I left school, what would you say?'

'I don't know honey. That's why we're having this talk.'

'Do you regret having me so young?'

…

…

'No.' Maya eventually said. 'But it wasn't easy. I remember crying for days after you were born because I thought we were too young and I thought we were going to screw you up.'

Maya chuckled. 'Then, when we went to school I was stressed and thought your Dad didn't want to be with us.'

'He did though, right?'

'Of course he did! Your dad loves us.'

'Mum?'

'Yeah baby?'

'Why did dad leave us?'

'What?'

'When I was little; before Sean and the twins. Daddy left; he was gone completely for at least a month and then he came back but you two didn't talk. Then, one day you were just…ok again.'

'It was a misunderstanding.'

'Ok. Why did you adopt Sean?'

'What?!'

'Why did you adopt?'

'Well, we adopted Sean because we wanted him. He was a patient of your dads and I heard about him through my work. We chose to adopt in the first place because…. well, because your Dad was told he couldn't have any more kids.'

Arya gasped.

'You remember he told you about Lucius?' Arya nodded. 'Well, he was not a nice man and when you were a baby, your Dad had to go to his childhood home because Lucius was holding people hostage there and Draco, as a Malfoy heir, had to be the one to let Aurors in. Lucius tortured him. Apparently, he also…badly hurt his groin as well and your Dad was told he couldn't have kids.'

'But…the twins?'

'Yeah – that was a shock.' Maya chuckled. 'One day, I was just sick and sore and then realised I was pregnant. Your dad thought I had cheated on him! When we had tests done again, the doctors said it was like he had a freezing charm on him and then it had just…gone away.'

'That's why your dad left us. Well, me. He would never have left you, not really. You were, and still very much are, his princess. He left me because he didn't want me to not have more kids just because he couldn't. He didn't realise though that I just wanted to be with him.'

'Why did he come back?'

'He realised that he was being stupid.'

Arya chuckled.

…

…

'Munchkin, is it serious with Olly? Serious enough that you may be considering sex soon?'

'Mum?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm not a virgin.'

Maya gasped. 'Ok. Are you being safe?'

Arya nodded.

'Did he force you? Did he hurt you?'

Arya sighed. 'No. He was so gentle and actually…well, it was _me_ that wanted to do it.'

'Oh.'

'Are you disappointed in me?'

'No. But, you are only 15 honey. Just be careful.'

Arya nodded and cuddled in to her mum. 'I love you mum. Thanks for being the best mum ever.'

As Arya stood up to walk out of the room, she turned back. 'You won't tell Dad, will you?'

Maya chuckled. 'No, definitely not! Your dad threatened to kill Olly if he got you pregnant or hurt you, so let's just keep this information between us. I don't think he needs to know you're active. Please, please just be careful though.'

Arya nodded and walked out the door, going back to her own bedroom.


	36. The talk (part 2)

**To eighth year and beyond**

**The talk (part 2)**

1st September 2016

'Ok guys, on the train. Quick, before it goes. Megan, Michael, write to us tonight once you've been sorted, ok? Sean, pay attention in class- you've got your OWLs this year!' she shouted to her soon to be 16-year-old.

'Yeah mum. See you!' Sean said, giving her a one-armed hug before he ran off.

'Mum?' Megan whispered, pulling her sleeve.

'Yes baby?'

'What if I'm not sorted in to Gryffindor?'

'Then another house will gain a wonderful girl.'

'Were you sad when Arya and Sean didn't get in to Gryffindor?'

'No baby, I was just happy that they were happy.'

'Even if Sean is a Slytherin?'

Maya chuckled. 'Slytherin's are perfectly ok!'

Megan bit her lip but nodded. 'I'll see you at Christmas ok? Write to me whenever you want.' Maya said, kissing her head.

'Michael, be good!' she shouted, as they both climbed on to the train.

Maya smiled and waved at her kids; tears filling her eyes as she thought about the empty house she was going home to. Arya was currently travelling the world with Olly and wouldn't be home until next year. Draco was at work – at least he would be home that night. He had tried to get the day off, but the hospital had been unusually busy.

…

'Maya, you home?' Draco called, making his way up the stairs. He walked in to their room and stopped. 'You ok?' he asked, staring at Maya as she lay on their bed.

'They're all gone.' She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

'Oh baby! I didn't realise you were this upset. I'm sorry I wasn't around today.'

'It's ok. I just…I didn't realise how lonely it would be.'

'I'm here. You don't need to be lonely.'

'I know. It's just …our babies. They're all grown up. I miss them already.'

Draco chuckled. 'Why are you laughing at me?'

'I don't mean to. It's just that…when I thought of this house being empty, I thought of all the loud, wild, crazy sex we could have.'

Maya looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

'Just think – we wouldn't have to cast silencing charms every night; we could go to _any_ room we want.'

Maya's eyes widened at the thought. 'Ooh, I know!' Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Kitchen!' she whispered, hopping off of the bed and running down the stairs.

By the time Draco got down there, she was sat up on the kitchen table waiting for him.

'You started without me!'

'Course not, just…getting ready.' She smirked.

…

21st December 2016

'Draco?'

'Mmhmm?' he mumbled, sleepily. They'd had a long day; it was a few days before Christmas eve and they had been at a party at the Notts' house, before returning home and having loud (with a silencing charm because the kids were home) and frankly quite tiring sex.

'It's your turn.'

'My turn to what?' Draco asked incredulously.

'_The _talk.'

'What? Shit, I thought you meant it was my turn to go on top.' He chuckled. 'And also, it's a bit late to re-enforce the talk you gave Arya. She's gone abroad.'

'Yes, and that talk that I gave her got her through her NEWTS with no pregnancies. WOOHOO!'

…

…

'Draco – it's Sean. You need to talk to Sean.'

'Why?' he moaned.

'He's a 16-year-old boy Draco. And you should have heard him and his friend talking – it was disgusting and derogatory.'

'What do you mean?'

'They were talking about some girl who is apparently a 'slut' and how they could both get her into bed if they wanted. I don't want my son thinking that way! Please talk to him and make sure he respects _all_ women.'

'Draco, do you remember what everyone used to say about Pansy? She was known as the school slut. Now, we know what actually happened and I just don't want this poor girl to be known as a slut, especially if something else is going on with her.'

'Ok, ok. I'll talk to him.'

'Thank you.'

…

…

'Can you believe we had a child in each house?' Maya whispered after a few minutes.

Draco chuckled. 'I know. I don't think that's ever happened to a family before.'

Maya chuckled too and curled up under his arm, closing her eyes and eventually drifting off.

…

24th December 2016

DRACO

'Sean, come here mate.' Draco shouted, as he walked in to his bedroom, pulling off his healer robes.

'Yeah dad?'

'I need to talk to you. Sean, you're 16 now and I need to have a chat with you…about sex.'

'Dad, really?'

'Yes! Your mum overheard you, you know? Talking with your little friend about a girl at school.'

Sean smirked.

'I don't find it funny. You shouldn't be speaking about girls that way.'

'But...'

'But nothing. This girl, she has feelings and it doesn't matter what she does, you shouldn't call her names. Especially derogatory names!'

'I think I love her Dad.'

'Wh…what?'

…

…

'Well, then, why the names?'

'She isn't interested in me. She seems to be interested in everyone _but_ me. I like her a lot and she doesn't even notice me. Unless I call her names while she's around.'

'Sean, that is not the way to get anyone's attention. Have you tried actually talking to her?'

'No.'

'So, you know she isn't interested in you, but you've never actually spoken to her?'

'Well, no. But, every boy in our year has a story about her. Apart from me.'

'And could they be lying?'

'I…I don't know?'

'Look mate, you need to speak to this girl. You need to apologise for the comments you have made about her and you should be honest with her about how you feel.'

'Thanks Dad.' Sean said, standing up to walk out the room.

'Err, we aren't done. Sit down.'

Sean sighed and sat back down; he then spent the next hour cringing as his dad spoke to him about sex and protection.

'Just remember, do not force anyone in to anything. If I ever hear that you have forced a girl to do something that she wasn't comfortable with, I will curse you.'

Sean gulped but nodded. 'Always be respectful and always know a protection charm ok? Don't just assume that the woman will perform one – it's both of your responsibilities.'

Sean nodded again.

…

…

'Dad?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you and mum adopt me?'

'What?'

'Why did you choose me?'

'You know why. We wanted another child and you were a patient of mine – you were just three and we, your mum and I, just wanted to protect you from everything you had gone through up until that point.'

'Thank you for protecting me dad. And for everything else you've done for me.'

'You're my son, Sean. I will always be here for you.'

Sean nodded and then leaned down to hug his dad, before heading out to his room. He was formulating a plan in his head about how he could speak to Alexia, his crush, when he got back to school.

…

'All done.' Draco said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. 'He knows better. He has been warned about respecting women.'

'Thank you, baby.' She said, turning around and kissing him, while stroking his face.

'I like this.' She whispered, running her hand over his beard; she hadn't been sure at first but it was actually pretty nice.

'You do?'

'Very sexy.' She whispered, kissing him again.

'EWWWW! Mum, Dad, please stop kissing!' they heard Michael shouting behind them.

'I think it's romantic.' Megan sighed, smiling at them and Maya smiled back at her.

'Mum, Dad, someone's at the door!'

'Well answer it Sean!'

'I did – it's for you!'

Maya sighed and followed Draco out of the kitchen, towards the front door. He was standing in front of her so she couldn't see why he gasped.

'Draco who-'

'OH MY GOD! ARYA!' Maya squealed, as her eldest daughter walked through the front door and hugged them both.

'Hi princess.' She heard Draco whisper, as he kissed her forehead.

'Hi daddy. Hi mum!'

'What are you doing here honey?'

'Olly and I broke up – don't worry, I'm fine. I just needed to come home.'

Maya pulled her daughter in for a hug again. 'I'm sorry sweetie.'

'Really mum, I'm fine. We were more like friends anyway. Plus, I have something I need to tell you.'

Draco and Maya looked at each other. 'You're pregnant.' They both said at the same time.

'No. Definitely not. Maybe you should sit down.'

Draco and Maya followed Arya in to the living room and sat down.

'Ok Princess, you're scaring us now. What's going on?' Draco said.

'I came home for another reason…I've been accepted to join the January intake in to Auror training.'

'WHAT?' Draco roared.

'Draco, stop!' Maya groaned. 'Arya, I think that's wonderful munchkin. I am glad that you're home.'

'That's the other thing…. I'm moving out.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry mum – it will just be easier when I'm in training.'

Maya nodded and hugged Arya again. 'I'm proud of you.' She said, kissing her.

…

'You ok?' Maya asked Draco that night; they were standing in the kitchen, cleaning up and she had noticed that he had been quiet all night.

'Yeah.'

'What is it?'

'She's going to be an Auror.'

'It's a good career.'

Draco nodded.

'It's ok to be worried. She is our eldest. Our biggest baby.' She smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

They walked out of the kitchen together, and watched their kids from the living room doorway; they were playing a game of exploding snap while muggle Christmas songs played in the background.

'We did good, beautiful.' He whispered, staring down at her.

'We sure did handsome.' She whispered back, looking up at him.

'I love you.' He said, kissing her.

'I love you too.'

'Oh, by the way…when the twins are 15, we are _both_ sitting down to talk to them about sex.' Maya chuckled.

**AN: So, that's the end of this story! I have loved writing about Maya and Draco and I hope you enjoyed it too **** R&R and let me know what you think of the story as a whole. **


End file.
